Lovers 3 : Acute
by Crayon Melody
Summary: Season ketiga dari series fanfic Lovers. Bercerita tentang beberapa kisah cinta segitiga yang terjadi di Vocaloid High School. Dimana akan ada satu pihak yang tersakiti. Apakah semua akan berakhir dengan indah atau akan ada dendam yang berbekas di hati pihak ketiga. Multipairing dengan empat kisah cinta segitiga dengan konfliknya masing-masing.
1. Part 1 : Gumi x Gumiya x Lily

"Miyaaa bangun!" seru seorang gadis pada sosok berambut hijau yang masih tertidur pulas di tempat tidurnya.

Tapi bukannya terbangun mendengar seruan si gadis, tapi sosok hijau itu malah makin menarik selimutnya hingga menutupi wajahnya. Karena kesal melihatnya, tanpa ragu gadis itu langsung menarik paksa selimutnya menyebabkan pemuda itu mengerang kesal.

"Lima menit lagi," gumamnya pelan sambil berbalik membelakangi gadis tersebut.

Gadis itu yang melihatnya tentu saja merasa kesal. Dia bilang lima menit lagi, padahal beberapa waktu yang lalu ia juga mengatakan hal yang sama. Memang benar kalimat itu tidak bisa dipercaya.

"Miya, maafkan aku. Tapi kau yang memaksaku untuk melakukannya," ucap gadis itu sambil mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat.

Gadis itu pun tanpa ragu mendekati tubuh yang masih berbaring itu dan bruagh.

**.**

**.**

**Lovers 3 : Acute**

**Season ketiga dari series Fanfic Lovers**

**.**

**.**

**Part 1**

**Gumi x Gumiya x Lily**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Vocaloid / Utauloid / Fansloid © Yamaha Corporation, Internet Co., Crypton Future Media, etc.**

**~Lovers 3 : Acute ~ © Crayon Melody**

**Rated : T**

**Warning: Typo, abal, gaje, alur kencang, nggak nyambung, dll**

**.**

**.**

**Please Enjoy Reading**

**.**

**.**

**Gumi POV**

Gumiya mengelus-elus pipinya yang memerah. "Pendek, tak bisakah kau membangunkan seseorang dengan cara yang lebih halus," protesnya.

"Asal kau tahu saja, cara itu tidak mempan padamu. Dan ngomong-ngomong berhentilah memanggilku pendek!" seruku kesal.

Gumiya menoleh ke arahku yang berada di sampingnya. Sekarang ini kami sedang berangkat sekolah bersama. "Lho aku kan hanya mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Lagipula kau tak perlu khawatir, mungkin jika kau terus minum susu. Mungkin saja tinggi badanmu akan bertambah," ujarnya santai.

Bagiku kata-kata nasehat itu terdengar seperti ejekan di telinganya. Meskipun begitu sebenarnya diam-diam aku sudah minum susu setiap harinya, tapi tentu saja aku tidak akan memberitahu sahabatnya itu. Apalagi ditambah kalau tinggi badannya tidak bertambah sama sekali. Pasti sahabatnya itu semakin menertawakannya. Sebenarnya tinggi badanku tidak bisa dikategorikan pendek untuk ukuran anak perempuan. Tapi jika dibandingkan dengan teman-temannya di klub basket. Bisa dikatakan tubuhnya terlihat mungil dan kecil. Meskipun tubuhnya seperti ini, tapi aku cukup percaya diri dengan kemampuanku dalam bermain basket. Karena itulah aku bisa terpilih menjadi kapten tim basket putri.

"Pendek!" panggil Gumiya tiba-tiba.

Aku langsung menghentikan langkahku dan menatap garang ke arah Gumiya. Tapi sebelum aku sempat melontarkan kata-kata protesan. Tiba-tiba saja Gumiya sudah mendekat ke arahku sambil melingkarkan syal miliknya di leherku.

"Sekarang masih musim dingin, bagaimana bisa kau pergi keluar tanpa menggunakan syal?" ucap Gumiya tak habis pikir.

"Ah aku lupa," sahutku pelan. Bahkan aku baru sadar kalau aku tidak mengenakan syal sejak tadi, pantas saja dari tadi ia merasa sedikit kedinginan.

"Sudah kuduga," ucap Gumiya. Setelah memastikan lilitannya sudah rapi, Gumiya baru melangkah mundur.

"Terima kasih, tapi sekarang gantian kau yang kedingingan," ucapku sedikit cemas karena Gumiya yang tumben-tumbennya berbaik hati meminjamkan syal miliknya kepadanya.

"Tenang saja, tubuhku ini tidak selemah tubuhmu pendek!" seru Gumiya seraya tersenyum mengejek.

Wajahku langsung manyun begitu mendengarnya. Maaf saja jika tubuhku ini lemah terhadap hawa dingin.

"Ya ampun saljunya sampai meleleh melihat kedekatan kalian," ucap sebuah suara dari arah belakang kami.

Sontak saja kami langsung menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati sosok berambut teal yang sudah memasang wajah nyengir yang bagiku sangat menyebalkan.

"Mikuo, bersyukurlah karena disini tidak ada bola basket yang bisa kulemparkan ke wajahmu," ucap Gumiya.

Mikuo yang mendengarnya langsung tertawa lebar. "Kalau begitu aku bisa menggoda kalian sepuasnya. Aku tak pernah bosan menanyakan ini, tapi kapan kalian akan jadian?" tanyanya seraya tersenyum usil.

Gumiya yang mendengar pertanyaan itu hanya bisa menghela napas panjang. "Aku sudah mengatakan berulang kali, hubungan kami hanya sebatas teman masa kecil. Tidak kurang dan tidak lebih. Jadi berhentilah berpikiran yang aneh-aneh," jelas Gumiya.

"Agh tidak seru!" seru Mikuo.

"Memang, karena itu berhentilah menggoda kami," ucap Gumiya.

"Wah kalau itu sepertinya tidak bisa," ucap Mikuo sambil tertawa.

"Aku bersumpah akan menimpukmu saat latihan nanti," ujar Gumiya.

Mikuo tidak mempedulikan perkataan Gumiya. Ia malah menoleh menatapku. Tentu saja aku merasa kaget karena tiba-tiba saja perhatian cowok itu tertuju padaku apalagi ditambah dengan wajah ibanya. Kenapa cowok itu memasang wajah seperti itu padanya. Tidak mungkin kan dia tahu bahwa selama ini diam-diam aku menyukai teman masa kecilnya itu. Tapi seperti yang sudah dikatakan oleh Gumiya sebelumnya, perasaan sukanya ini bertepuk sebelah tangan. Sahabatnya itu hanya menganggapnya teman masa kecil. Tidak kurang dan tidak lebih.

.

.

.

**Gumiya POV**

"Miyaaaakuuunn, pagi!" seru seorang gadis berambut pirang begitu aku masuk ke dalam kelas.

"Pagi, Lily. Sepertinya kau sudah baikan," ucapku sambil melangkah menuju bangkuku yang berada di deretan belakang.

Gadis bernama Lily itu mengekor di belakangku. "Tentu saja, aku tidak bisa membolos terus menerus. Bisa-bisa _Kaichou_ akan memarahiku karena sudah melalaikan tugas OSIS," ujarnya.

"Aku yakin Oliver akan memakluminya," kataku sambil duduk di bangkuku.

Lily pun ikutan duduk di bangku samping bangku milikku. "Sayang sekali, dia bukan tipe ketua yang pengertian sepertimu," ucapnya sambil menghela napas.

Meskipun gadis itu berkata demikian, tapi aku yakin sebenarnya ia sangat menghormati Oliver. Dan aku juga tahu kalau dia sangat menikmati menjadi bagian dari OSIS.

"Oh ya Miyakun, tidak biasanya kau tidak mengenakan syal. Padahal hari ini cuacanya sangat dingin," ujar Lily seraya menatapku heran.

"Ah aku lupa. Begitu sampai di sekolah, aku baru ingat," jawabku sekenanya. Aku tidak perlu mengatakan bahwa aku meminjamkan syal milikku pada sahabatku yang ceroboh itu kan.

"Heee tidak biasanya kau lupa." Sepertinya gadis itu masih belum sepenuhnya percaya. Di saat gadis itu ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tiba-tiba saja bel tanda masuk sudah berbunyi.

Tampak semua murid langsung duduk di bangkunya masing-masing. Tidak terkecuali Lily, setelah berpamitan padaku, gadis itu langsung menuju ke bangkunya yang berada di deretan depan.

Aku langsung mengeluarkan buku matematiku yang merupakan pelajaran pertama di kelasku hari ini. Begitu membuka buku tersebut, aku mendapati gambar kartun dua wortel. Sekali lihat pun, aku tahu siapa pelaku di balik coretan gambar ini. Siapa lagi kalau bukan sahabatnya, Gumi. Gadis itu pasti menggambarnya saat mereka belajar bersama untuk ujian lalu.

Tanpa sadar, aku tersenyum kecil begitu melihat gambar tersebut. Gambarnya sangat jelek dan lebih mirip seperti gambar anak TK. Tapi kenapa ya, aku sangat menyukai gambar itu. Mungkin karena karakternya adalah wortel. Bisa dibilang sejak kecil aku sangat menyukai sayuran berwarna oren itu dan entah ini hanya takdir atau kebetulan semata. Sahabatnya itu juga menyukai sayuran itu. Karena kesukaan kami yang sama dan warna rambut yang sama-sama hijau pula. Banyak yang mengira bahwa kami adalah anak kembar. Apalagi ditambah dengan kedekatan mereka. Kalau dipikir-pikir lagi tiada hari dalam hidupnya tanpa sosok Gumi. Kami sudah bersama-sama sejak kecil, karena selain kedua orang tua mereka bersahabat. Rumah kami juga bersebelahan. Jadi tidak heran kalau banyak orang yang mengira mereka adalah sepasang anak kembar. Dan jujur saja, aku tidak terlalu memikirkannya. Lagipula aku memang sudah menganggap Gumi seperti adikku sendiri. Adik yang ceroboh yang sedetik pun tidak bisa kau lepaskan pandanganmu darinya.

.

.

.

**Lily POV**

Aku sedang berjalan menuju ke ruang OSIS. Selama di perjalanan, banyak orang yang menyapaku. Selain menjadi bendahara OSIS, aku juga menjabat menjadi ketua salah satu klub populer di sekolah ini yaitu klub drama. Aku cukup percaya diri bahwa aku termasuk golongan murid populer di sekolah ini. Dan salah satu penyebabnya adalah rumor mengenai kondisi tubuhku yang lemah yang menyebabkan diriku sering absen ke sekolah. Tidak sedikit orang yang bertanya tentang penyakitku, tapi aku tidak bisa mengatakannya karena aku tidak mau orang yang khawatir padaku akan bertambah lagi. Cukup para sensei, anggota OSIS, dan juga Gumiya yang sudah kurepotkan selama ini.

Sepasang mataku langsung menangkap sosok yang sudah sangat amat kukenali. Dengan langkah ringan, aku langsung menghampiri gadis berambut ungu yang tampak sedang berbicara dengan sosok lain yang memilik rambut berwarna hijau yang identik sekali dengan seseorang yang kukenal.

"Yukachi!" panggilku riang.

Gadis itu langsung menoleh begitu namanya dipanggil dan senyum lebar langsung menghiasi wajah manisnya begitu melihatku datang mendekatinya.

"Lily-_senpai_, aku merindukanmu!" seru Yukari yang langsung menghambur ke dalam pelukanku. Seperti biasanya.

Aku tersenyum lembut begitu melihat tingkah adik kelasku yang manis ini. Setelah lima detik berpelukan, akhirnya Yukari mau melepaskan pelukannya.

"Lily, senang melihatmu kembali ke sekolah," ucap gadis berambut hijau yang sebelumnya bersama dengan Yukari.

"Terima kasih," ucapku seraya tersenyum manis.

"Sebaiknya aku harus bergegas pergi!" seru gadis hijau itu tiba-tiba.

Tampak Yukari mengangguk. "Sekali lagi maaf ya, aku tidak bisa menemani kalian latihan. Hari ini ada rapat OSIS," sesalnya seraya menepukkan kedua telapak tangannya di depan wajahnya.

"Tenang saja, kami mengerti kok. Kalau begitu aku pergi ya, sampai jumpa!" Setelah mengatakan itu, dia langsung berlari menjauhi kami berdua.

Aku hanya menatap punggungnya yang semakin menjauh. Aku mengenali gadis itu sebagai kapten tim basket putri dan juga merupakan teman masa kecil Gumiya. Ah ngomong-ngomong tadi aku tidak sengaja melihat syal yang dipakai gadis itu. Syal itu terlihat tidak asing baginya atau lebih tepatnya aku sudah sangat mengenali corak dari syal tersebut. Itu syal yang sering dipakai oleh Gumiya.

"_Senpai_, kau sedang memikirkan apa?" tanya Yukari penasaran. Sepertinya ia bingung karena melihatku yang tiba-tiba terdiam.

Aku langsung tersenyum sambil menggeleng pelan. "Bukan apa-apa. Ayo, sebaiknya kita bergegas ke ruang OSIS. _Kaichou_ bisa marah kalau sampai kita terlambat!" ajakku sambil mengapit lengan Yukari.

Yukari mengangguk setuju. Lalu kami berdua pun berjalan menuju ke ruang OSIS. Tanpa disadari oleh Yukari, aku kembali menoleh ke arah belakang. Tentu saja sosok Gumi sudah menghilang. Aku pun kembali memfokuskan pandanganku ke depan. Dengan ini, sekarang aku sudah tahu kalau Gumiya sudah berbohong padanya tadi dengan mengatakan bahwa ia lupa memakai syal miliknya. Dan aku tidak perlu berpikir keras untuk memahami alasannya.

.

.

.

**Gumi POV**

Sekarang ini anggota tim inti basket putra dan putri sedang menjalani sesi latihan bersama. Rutinitas ini sudah dimulai sejak seminggu yang lalu dimana semua anggota tim inti basket putra dan putri diwajibkan mengikuti sesi latihan tambahan di luar jadwal latihan klub basket mereka. Hal ini dikarenakan sebentar lagi akan ada turnamen basket antar sekolah. Maka dari itu semua anggota begitu bersemangat menjalani sesi latihan ini meski di tengah cuaca sedingin ini. Tapi itu tidak menyurutkan semangat kami terutama aku. Karena kali ini, targetku adalah menjadi juara pertama. Berbeda dengan tim basket putra yang selalu menjadi juara bertahan. Tim basket putri selalu berakhir di posisi kedua. Memang itu sudah merupakan pencapaian yang bagus, tapi tim mereka selalu dibanding-bandingkan dengan tim basket putra. Memang tidak ada yang mengatakannya secara langsung, tapi aku cukup sadar diri dengan kekuranganku. Anak sekecil ini menjadi kapten tim basket. Apa mereka sedang bercanda. Banyak anak-anak basket dari sekolah lain yang mencemoohnya seperti itu. Menganggap rendah tim kami. Karena itu dalam turnamen nanti, aku akan membuktikan bahwa anak yang pendek sepertiku ini bisa menjadi ace dalam permainan basket nanti lalu membawa timnya menjadi juara pertama.

"GUMI AWAS!"

Aku langsung mendongak kaget begitu mendengar teriakan dari teman satu timku. Tapi sebelum aku menanyakan alasannya, tiba-tiba saja ada sebuah bola yang meluncur mulus mengenai wajahku. Aku hanya bisa bengong begitu merasakan hantaman yang lumayan keras di wajahku.

"Gumi, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya salah seorang teman setimku.

Tampak beberapa temanku menatapku dengan wajah cemas. Aku hanya menatap bingung ke arah mereka. Kenapa tiba-tiba jadi seperti ini. Ah benar juga sekarang ini anggota tim basket putri sedang mengamati latihan dari tim basket putra dari pinggir lapangan. Mungkin karena dirinya melamun, aku sampai tidak menyadari ada bola yang melesat ke arahnya.

"Gumi, kau mimisan!" seru temannya panik.

Eh? Mimisan? Pantas saja hidungnya tiba-tiba terasa perih. Ternyata aku mimisan ya.

"Maaf, aku tidak sengaja melemparnya ke arahmu!" seru seorang cowok berambut _honey blonde_ dari kejauhan.

Aku langsung menoleh dan mendapati sosok Kagamine Rinto yang tengah menatapnya dengan wajah panik campur cemas. Jadi dia toh pelakunya. Baiklah, aku maafkan. Lagipula jarang sekali kapten tim basket putra itu menunjukkan ekspresi seperti tadi.

Untungnya salah satu temannya ada yang cepat tanggap. Dia langsung minta ijin ke Kiyoteru-_sensei_ yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah pelatih tim basket kami untuk membawaku ke UKS. Dengan dibantu oleh temanku, aku pun dituntun pergi menuju ke ruang UKS. Selama di perjalanan aku hanya bisa menghela napas, bisa-bisanya aku melamun di saat seperti itu. Aku benar-benar ceroboh sekali. Apalagi sebelum aku pergi tadi, aku tak sengaja melihat Gumiya yang mendesah panjang melihat kepergianku. Sekali lagi aku minta maaf karena sudah menyusahkan semua orang.

.

.

.

**Gumiya POV**

Aku hanya bisa menghela napas panjang melihat Gumi yang dibawa oleh salah satu temannya ke UKS.

"Aku jadi tidak enak pada Megami-_san_," ucap Rinto lirih. Sepertinya kaptennya itu masih merasa bersalah karena sudah menyebabkan Gumi sampai mimisan.

Sebenarnya menurutku itu bukan sepenuhnya salah Rinto, hal itu tidak akan terjadi jika Gumi tidak melamun. Lagipula aku yakin lemparan seperti itu akan dengan mudah ditangkap oleh Gumi jika ia lebih memperhatikan sekitar.

"Tapi tidak biasanya Rinto melakukan kesalahan. Kau kenapa?" tanya Yuuma heran.

Aku mengangguk setuju mendengar perkataan teman setimnya itu. Tidak biasanya Rinto seperti ini. Jika Rinto yang seperti biasanya pasti dia dapat melempar bolanya dengan mulus ke dalam ring bukannya malah nyasar ke wajah orang lain.

Sebelum Rinto sempat menjawabnya, Mikuo sudah tertawa lebih dahulu. Mungkin cowok itu senang melihat Rinto yang biasanya bisa melakukan apapun tanpa cela menjadi ceroboh seperti ini. Aku tidak akan menahannya jika Rinto ingin memukul wajah Mikuo saat ini. Lagipula sejak insiden tadi pagi aku juga sudah ingin memukul wajah menyebalkan Mikuo itu. Tapi sepertinya kaptennya itu tidak peduli dan malah menundukkan wajahnya dengan lemas.

"Kagami-_san_ hari ini tidak masuk sekolah karena sakit. Kemungkinan itu karena kencan mereka kemarin. Jadi mungkin sekarang Rinto sedang merasa bersalah dan cemas," jelas Nero padaku dan Yuuma.

Pantas saja, aku tidak melihat pacar Rinto itu dari bangku penonton. Padahal gadis itu sering datang menonton latihan mereka bersama dengan pacar Nero.

"Mikuo, bisakah kau berhenti tertawa. Aku benar-benar akan menimpukmu dengan bola ini!" seru Rinto kesal sambil pura-pura akan melempar bola basket yang berada di tangannya ke arah pemuda pecinta negi itu.

"Bagaimana kalau nanti aku mimisan juga?!" ejek Mikuo.

"Jangankan mimisan, kalau perlu akan aku buat kau gagar otak sekalian!" balas Rinto.

Lagi-lagi seperti ini. Kedua temanku itu selalu saja bertengkar seperti anjing dan kucing. Meskipun sebenarnya Mikuo lah yang selalu mencari gara-gara kepada Rinto.

Tapi untungnya sebelum pertengkaran mereka semakin memanas dan sebelum Rinto benar-benar merealisasikan rencananya untuk membuat Mikuo gagar otak. Kiyoteru-_sensei_ yang tadi sempat mengurusi kejadian yang menimpa Gumi, menyuruh mereka semua untuk berkumpul. Bersama yang lain, aku pun segera berjalan mendekati pelatih kami itu.

"Aku harap dia baik-baik saja," ucap seseorang di sebelahku.

Aku langsung menoleh dan mendapati Nero yang tengah menatapku.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?" tanyaku tak mengerti.

"Aku hanya mencoba menebak ekspresimu saat ini," ucap Nero sekenanya.

"Terus?" tanyaku menuntut penjelasan lebih lanjut.

"Menurutku ekspresimu sekarang ini terlihat khawatir sekali. Tapi aku tidak heran juga sih, mengingat kau sangat menyukai Megami-_san_," ujar Nero.

"Sepertinya kau sudah salah paham. Aku hanya menganggap Gumi seperti adikku sendiri," jelasku pada Nero.

Nero hanya menatap diam ke arahku. Dan aku pun balas menatapnya juga. Lalu seperkian detik kemudian, cowok itu melepaskan tatapannya sambil menghela napas. "Terserah kau sajalah."

.

.

.

**Lily POV**

Akhirnya rapat hari ini selesai juga. Satu persatu anggota OSIS mulai merapikan barang-barangnya. Begitupun dengan Yukari, gadis itu langsung mengemasi barang bawaannya dengan gerakan cepat.

"Yukachi, kelihatannya kau buru-buru sekali. Memangnya kau mau kemana?" tanyaku heran.

"Aku ingin ke lapangan basket dulu. Seharusnya jam segini, mereka masih latihan," jawab Yukari cepat.

"Ah benar juga, kalau tidak salah sebentar lagi turnamennya kan?" tanya Tei memastikan.

Sebagai jawaban, gadis berambut ungu itu mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Kalau begitu, boleh aku ikut denganmu?" pintaku tiba-tiba.

Semua anggota OSIS menatap heran ke arahku. "Memangnya _senpai_ ada urusan dengan klub basket?" tanya Luki menyuarakan pikiran teman-temannya.

"Memangnya aku harus punya urusan dengan mereka baru boleh kesana?" balasku sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Setahuku kau tidak suka dengan yang namanya olahraga," komentar Piko.

Aku hanya tertawa kecil mendengar pernyataan dari pemuda berambut perak itu. "Aku memang tidak suka berolahraga, tapi bukan berarti aku tidak tertarik untuk menontonnya," ujarku seraya tersenyum manis.

"Hahaha kalau begitu ayo kita pergi Lily-_senpai_!" ajak Yukari yang sudah terlihat menggendong tasnya.

Aku mengangguk bersemangat, setelahnya kami berpamitan dengan yang anggota yang lain lalu bersama-sama kami berjalan menuju ke lapangan basket _indoor_ yang letaknya cukup jauh dari ruang OSIS karena berada di gedung yang berbeda.

Setibanya disana. Seperti yang sudah diperkirakan, tempat itu sudah dipenuhi oleh banyak murid yang menonton para anggota tim basket latihan. Padahal ini baru level latihan, bagaimana kalau di pertandingan yang sebenarnya. Pasti jumlah penonton akan membludak. Aku berjalan di belakang Yukari yang langsung berjalan cepat menuju ke pinggir lapangan. Adik kelasnya satu ini memang merupakan salah satu dari manajer klub basket. Meski terkadang gadis itu sulit membagi waktunya dengan kegiatan OSIS-nya. Apalagi sebentar lagi turnamen, pasti klub basket akan sibuk-sibuknya latihan yang otomatis membuat semua manajernya menjadi ikut sibuk juga. Padahal baru saja kemarin OSIS selesai dengan acara festival sekolah.

Aku melihat Yukari yang langsung disapa oleh beberapa anggota tim basket dan juga teman-teman seperjuangannya sebagai manajer. Tidak peduli itu dari anak kelas satu maupun kelas dua, gadis itu tampak berbaur dengan akrab dengan lainnya. Aku yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya hanya bisa tersenyum melihat adik kelasku itu.

"Lily!" Tiba-tiba saja ada suara yang memanggil namaku. Sontak saja aku langsung menoleh dan mendapati pemuda berambut hijau yang berjalan menghampirinya.

"Miyakun!" panggilku balik seraya tersenyum. Tampak di belakang Gumiya ada beberapa anggota tim basket lainnya yang aku kenal juga.

"Rinny! Kuochan! Nekun! Yuuchan!" sapaku satu persatu pada Rinto, Mikuo, Nero, dan juga Yuuma.

Dan seperti biasanya. Wajah mereka langsung mengkerut begitu mendengar nama panggilanku pada mereka. Kecuali satu orang. Dan orang itu tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Mikuo yang sekarang malah tersenyum lebar ke arahku.

"Waaahh ada Lily-_chan_ disini. Tumben kesini, ada apa?" tanya Mikuo penasaran.

Memangnya begitu anehnya bagiku untuk datang kemari. Padahal Mikuo sendiri sering datang ke ruang klub drama untuk bertemu dengan pacarnya itu. Dan aku sama sekali tidak keberatan.

"Tentu saja untuk melihat kalian latihan," jawabku seraya memasang senyum.

"Kalau begitu kau terlambat. Latihan kami sudah selesai," sahut Rinto.

Aku langsung memasang raut wajah sedih. "Ah benarkah, sayang sekali," ucapku lirih.

Kami pun berbincang ringan sampai aku menyadari bahwa sosok Gumiya sudah menghilang.

"Aku pergi dulu ya!" seru Gumiya yang tiba-tiba muncul dengan seragam sekolahnya dan tas punggungnya. Selain itu ia juga tampah membawa satu tas punggung lagi di tangan kanannya dan juga kantong berbahan kertas di tangan kirinya.

"Apa kau akan menjenguk Megami-_san_?" tanya Nero.

Gumiya hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban.

"Ah kalau begitu sampaikan permohonan maafku pada Megami-_san_," ucap Rinto.

Lagi-lagi Gumiya hanya mengangguk.

Aku yang melihatnya hanya bisa menatap mereka bergantian dengan wajah bingung. Sebenarnya apa yang sudah terjadi. Melihat raut wajahku yang kebingungan, Gumiya mengambil inisiatif untuk menjelaskan duduk perkaranya. Setelah mendengar penjelasan singkat darinya, aku langsung mengangguk mengerti.

"Kalau begitu, boleh aku ikut denganmu menjenguknya!" pintaku cepat.

Gumiya tanpa ragu langsung menyetujuinya. Tidak mengherankan juga sih mengingat aku juga cukup mengenal baik dengan teman masa kecil Gumiya itu. Justru yang mengherankan adalah tatapan yang ditunjukkan oleh teman setim Gumiya lainnya. Kenapa mereka memasang wajah kaget seperti itu. Seharusnya mereka sudah tahu kan kalau aku dan Gumiya berada di satu kelas. Benar, kami hanya teman sekelas. Jadi tak perlu ambil pusing jika aku terlihat dekat dengan Gumiya.

.

.

.

**Normal POV**

Lily dan Gumiya sedang berjalan bersama menuju ke ruang UKS. Terlihat Gumiya sedikit kerepotan karena harus membawa barang bawaan Gumi juga. Sebenarnya Lily ingin membantu membawakannya, tapi langsung ditolak mentah-mentah oleh cowok itu. Padahal ia masih kuat kalau hanya mengangkat beberapa beban saja. Tapi Gumiya tetap bersikukuh tidak membiarkan gadis itu kecapekan.

"Hei Miyakun!" panggil Lily tiba-tiba di tengah perjalanan mereka.

"Apa?" tanya Gumiya.

"Kau tak perlu berbohong padaku," ucap Lily dengan suara pelan namun masih bisa didengar oleh Gumiya yang berjalan di sampingnya.

Gumiya menoleh ke arah Lily dengan wajah bingung. "Aku tidak mengerti maksud perkataanmu," ujar Gumiya dengan wajah bingung.

Tapi Lily hanya tersenyum. Pembicaraan mereka terpaksa berhenti karena mereka sudah tiba di depan ruang UKS. Dari dalam terdengar beberapa suara yang sedang berbincang. Lily membuka pintu yang membuat semua orang di dalam ruangan menoleh ke arah mereka berdua. Tampak di dalam terdapat Yowane-_sensei_ yang merupakan guru kesehatan mereka dan tentu saja Gumi.

"Miyaaaa, akhirnya kau datang juga. Aku sudah menunggumu!" seru Gumi riang.

Gumiya hanya mendesah pelan sambil berjalan mendekati Gumi yang tengah duduk di salah satu ranjang. "Bagaimana hidungmu?" tanyanya.

Gumi langsung menyentuh pelan hidungnya yang disumbat oleh kapas. "Sepertinya tidak patah," jawab gadis itu.

"Hmm sepertinya memang tidak apa-apa, lagipula hidungmu juga sudah pesek," komentar Gumiya begitu ia melihat hidung Gumi yang sudah berhenti mengeluarkan darah.

"Sebenarnya kau itu khawatir atau tidak sih?!" seru Gumi dengan wajah kesal.

Lily yang tadi masuk bersama dengan Gumiya langsung menyapa Yowane-_sensei_ terlebih dahulu. Sebelum akhirnya mendekati Gumi dan Gumiya yang kelihatannya sudah berbincang seru.

"Michan, apa kau sudah baikan?" tanya Lily.

Gumi mengangguk dengan semangat lalu berkata, "Terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku."

"Tentu saja. Semua orang khawatir padamu terutama Miyakun dan aku tidak tahan melihat wajah sedih Miyakun," terang Lily yang diikuti dengan tawa ringan.

Gumiya dan Gumi hanya terdiam mendengar ucapan Lily. Sebagai gantinya Gumiya memberikan kantong kertas yang berisi seragam milik Gumi. Gadis itu pun menerimanya lalu minta ijin pada Yowane-_sensei_ untuk menggunakan toilet di ruang UKS untuk berganti pakaian. Sepeninggalan Gumi, Gumiya yang tadi perhatiannya langsung fokus kepada Gumi baru menyadari sosok lain yang berada di sana pula.

"Terima kasih _sensei_ sudah mengobati Gumi," ucap Gumiya sambil membungkuk sopan kepada Yowane-_sensei_.

Guru yang terlihat masih berada di umur 20 awal itu tersenyum ramah pada Gumiya. "Seharusnya aku yang berterima kasih karena selama ini kau sudah menjaga Lily," ujarnya.

Lily yang namanya disebut hanya bisa tertawa kecil. Memang benar, karena penyakitnya ini bisa dibilang Lily merupakan pengunjung tetap di UKS ini. Dan Gumiya lah yang selalu direpotkannya untuk mengurusnya.

Tidak butuh waktu lama, Gumi sudah kembali lengkap dengan seragam sekolahnya. Di saat Gumiya akan menyerahkan syal yang sedari tadi digenggamnya pada Gumi. Lily langsung menahannya.

"Tunggu sebentar!" seru Lily tiba-tiba yang setelah itu langsung mengobrak abrik tas miliknya. Lalu dikeluarkannya sebuah syal berwarna hijau tua dari dalam sana. "Karena aku sering sakit-sakitan. Aku selalu membawa lebih dari satu syal untuk berjaga-jaga," ucap Lily sambil melilitkan syal tersebut pada leher Gumi. "Kau boleh meminjamnya," lanjutnya seraya tersenyum manis.

"Lily!" panggil Gumiya sedikit terkejut dengan tingkah Lily yang menurutnya sangat aneh.

Lily langsung menoleh ke arah Gumiya. "Dengan begini kau tidak akan kedinginan," ujarnya masih dengan senyumannya.

Gumiya hanya terdiam mendengar perkataan Lily barusan. Sepertinya gadis itu sudah tahu bahwa ia meminjamkan syal miliknya pada Gumi. Kalau begitu maksud perkataannya soal agar dia tidak berbohong, mungkin merujuk pada kejadian ini.

"Terima kasih." Karena tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa, hanya kata itulah yang keluar dari mulut Gumiya.

**_Sepertinya Lily sangat perhatian sekali pada Miya - batin Gumi._**

**_Kenapa sikap Lily aneh sekali. Apa yang sedang dipikirkannya? - batin Gumiya._**

**_Kenapa aku merasa tidak terima saat melihat Miyakun memberikan syal itu pada Michan _****_\- batin Lily._**

**_._**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**


	2. Part 1 : Yukari x Rei x Haku

"Rei_-kun_, sebenarnya dari dulu aku sudah ingin menanyakan hal ini," ucap seorang gadis berambut ungu kepada pemuda berambut hitam yang sedang duduk di depannya.

Saat ini hanya ada mereka berdua di ruang UKS. Jadi ini adalah waktu yang tepat untuk membicarakan hal yang penting.

"Kenapa serius begitu, Yukari_-san_. Memangnya apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?" tanya Rei pada gadis berambut ungu yang tengah menatapnya dengan wajah serius.

"Selama ini aku sudah memperhatikan kalian. Tapi apa kau memiliki perasaan suka pada Yowane_-sensei_?" tanya Yukari langsung.

Rei yang awalnya sedang menulis laporan untuk tugas sekolahnya langsung menghentikan kegiatan menulisnya. Yukari menatap perubahan raut wajah Rei dengan seksama. Dan gadis itu menangkap ekspresi keterkejutan yang ditunjukkan oleh cowok itu meskipun itu hanya sekilas karena ekspresi cowok itu kembali tenang lagi.

"Aku tak habis pikir kenapa kau sampai punya pikiran gila seperti itu," ucap Rei pura-pura tidak peduli. Rei kembali melanjutkan acara menulisnya, tapi Yukari menangkap gerakan kaku yang diperlihatkan oleh cowok itu.

Yukari hanya diam saja melihatnya, malahan gadis itu mengambil obat flu yang merupakan tujuan utamanya datang ke UKS.

"Kenapa kau masih datang ke sekolah padahal kau bisa menghangatkan diri di rumah?" ucap Rei pada Yukari.

"Barusan kau yang mengatakan kalau aku punya pikiran yang gila," balas Yukari. "Lagipula aku orang sibuk, banyak yang harus aku kerjakan di sekolah," tambahnya.

"Asal jangan berlebihan. Aku tidak mau melihatmu pingsan lagi," ujar Rei mengingatkan.

"Ya ya aku mengerti," sahut Yukari malas.

**.**

**.**

**Lovers 3 : Acute**

**Season ketiga dari series Fanfic Lovers**

**.**

**.**

**Part 1**

**Yukari x Rei x Haku**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Vocaloid / Utauloid / Fansloid © Yamaha Corporation, Internet Co., Crypton Future Media, etc.**

**~Lovers 3 : Acute ~ © Crayon Melody**

**Rated : T**

**Warning: Typo, abal, gaje, alur kencang, nggak nyambung, dll**

**.**

**.**

**Please Enjoy Reading**

**.**

**.**

**Yukari POV**

"Yukari, sebaiknya kau jangan memaksakan diri. Kalau kau tidak enak badan, kau bisa ijin tidak masuk sekolah," ujar Oliver seraya menatapku dengan wajah khawatir. Wow, jarang-jarang ketua OSIS-nya itu mengkhawatirkannya. Benar-benar momen yang langka. Aku akui setelah berpacaran dengan Defoko, sifat ketuanya itu 'sedikit' melembut.

"Itu benar Yukachi, bisa gawat kalau sampai sakitmu tambah parah," ujar Lily menambahkan.

"Itu juga berlaku untukmu, Lily," sahut Piko.

Lily hanya tertawa kecil mendengarnya.

"Terima kasih karena sudah mengkhawatirkanku, tapi aku baik-baik saja. Aku hanya sedikit pilek dan tadi aku juga sudah minum obat," ujarku berharap perkataan itu dapat menenangkan kakak-kakak kelasku itu.

"Baguslah kalau begitu, tapi kau tetap tidak boleh berlebihan dalam bekerja," ujar Lily serius.

Aku hanya tersenyum tipis. Aku tidak mengatakan bahwa tugas sebagai manajer klub basket, wakil ketua kelas, dan juga anggota OSIS berlebihan bagiku. Setidaknya sampai sekarang aku bisa menangani ketiganya sekaligus. Oh ya ngomong-ngomong soal berlebihan, tadi Rei juga mengatakan hal yang sama padanya saat aku meminta obat ke UKS.

"Oh ya _senpai_, aku ingin bertanya sesuatu?" tanyaku tiba-tiba.

Tampak ketiga kakak kelasku itu menatapku dengan wajah seolah menungguku mengutarakan pertanyaanku.

"Apa yang terjadi jika seorang murid dan guru ketahuan memiliki hubungan spesial?" tanyaku hati-hati.

Tentu saja pertanyaanku itu membuat wajah ketiga kakak kelasku bingung campur heran. Mungkin mereka berpikir kenapa aku tiba-tiba menanyakan hal yang ambigu seperti itu.

"Kemarin aku membaca _manga_ tentang itu. Jadi aku hanya penasaran apa yang akan terjadi jika hal itu terjadi di sekolah kita," jelasku cepat. Tentu saja itu bohong, tapi aku juga tidak bisa mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya.

Sepertinya penjelasanku itu dapat diterima oleh mereka. Dan ketua OSIS lah yang pertama angkat bicara.

"Kalau begitu aku tanya. Di _manga_ yang kau baca, bagaimana endingnya?" tanya Oliver balik.

Aku hanya bisa menatap Oliver bingung. Kenapa dia malah balik memberikan pertanyaan padanya. Meskipun begitu aku berusaha untuk menjawabnya, "Hmm biasanya guru itu akan dikeluarkan atau mengundurkan diri dari sekolah dan murid itu akan kena skors."

"Nah kau sendiri pun sudah tahu jawabannya," sahut Oliver. "Tapi dalam kasus sekolah kita, mungkin keduanya akan dikeluarkan," tambahnya.

Aku sedikit terkejut mendengarnya. Meski aku sudah mengiranya, tapi mendengarnya secara langsung tentu memiliki efek yang berbeda.

"Lagipula peraturan sekolah kita ketat. Jadi tidak heran kalau hal yang dianggap tabu itu juga memiliki koensekuensi yang berat pula," terang Piko.

"Benar, meskipun aku akui memiliki hubungan dengan orang lebih tua memang kelihatannya menarik dan menantang. Tapi aku yakin murid-murid disini tidak bodoh sampai harus melanggar batas yang seharusnya, karena itu artinya sama dengan pengeluaran secara tidak hormat," jelas Lily panjang lebar.

Aku hanya bisa terdiam mendengar penjelasan cukup panjang dari salah satu kakak kelasnya itu. Masalahnya sepertinya salah satu temannya mungkin cukup bodoh untuk melanggar batas itu. Meski aku sepenuhnya masih belum yakin, tapi ada pepatah yang mengatakan sedia payung sebelum hujan. Maka dari itu sebelum semuanya terlambat, lebih baik aku segera mencegahnya. Meski itu artinya aku harus mencampuri urusan orang lain.

.

.

.

**Rei POV**

"Rui, kenapa kulkas kita kosong?" tanyaku pada saudari kembarnya yang tengah asyik menonton acara TV kesukaannya di ruang tengah.

"Ah! Aku lupa belanja hari ini!" jeritnya.

Aku langsung menghela napas panjang begitu mendengarnya. Sudah kuduga akan menjadi seperti ini pada akhirnya. Aku tidak bisa mempercayakan tugas belanja kepada kakak kembarnya yang lahir lima menit lebih awal darinya itu.

Orang tua kami bekerja di luar kota. Dan hanya pulang saat akhir pekan saja. Karena menuruti keegoisan kami, aku dan Rui tetap memilih tinggal disini daripada ikut dengan orang tua kami. Maka dari itu tugas rumah mulai dari memasak, mencuci, dan lain-lain kami lakukan semua sendiri. Biasanya aku yang mendapat bagian tugas untuk belanja, tapi hari ini aku ada tugas kelompok sepulang sekolah yang membuatku dengan terpaksa harus menyerahkan tugas ini kepada Rui. Tapi seperti yang sudah dilihat, ternyata gadis itu pada akhirnya lupa dengan tugas yang sudah diamanatkan padanya.

Aku pun menatap jam dinding yang terpajang tidak jauh dari tempatku berdiri. Masih ada waktu sebelum makan malam. Dengan cepat, aku pun mengambil mantel dan syal yang tergantung di ruang tengah lalu memakainya.

"Kalau begitu aku akan pergi belanja dulu," ucapku pada akhirnya.

"Ah aku akan menemanimu," sahut Rui sambil beranjak dari sofa yang ia duduki sedari tadi.

Aku langsung menggeleng cepat sambil berkata, "Tidak perlu, aku bisa pergi sendiri." Setelah mengatakan itu, aku langsung memakai sepatuku dan melangkah keluar rumah.

Jarak supermarket dari rumahku cukup dekat, karena itu hanya dengan jalan kaki saja aku sudah tiba di sana. Tanpa berlama-lama, aku pun langsung mengambil semua yang diperlukan. Barang-barang belanjaanku sedikit demi sedikit mulai memenuhi keranjang yang aku bawa. Di saat aku pikir untuk menyudahi acara belanja ini, tiba-tiba saja ada suara yang memanggilku.

"Rei!"

Aku langsung menoleh dan mendapati seorang gadis berambut perak yang diikat _ponytail_ yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya.

"Ternyata benar Rei. Jadi kau juga sedang berbelanja," ucap gadis itu sambil berjalan menghampiriku dengan tangan yang membawa keranjang belanja juga.

"Ah Haku_-nee_, seperti yang kau lihat. Aku sedang berbelanja untuk makan malam," jawabku apa adanya.

Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka akan bertemu dengan salah satu guru di sekolahku itu di sini. Tapi seharusnya aku sudah tidak heran lagi, mengingat rumahnya juga bersebelahan dengan rumahku.

"Hmm kalau begitu aku akan memasakkan sesuatu untuk kalian!" seru Haku tiba-tiba.

Aku sempat ingin menolaknya karena tidak ingin merepotkannya, tapi Haku sudah berjalan menuju kasir terlebih dahulu.

Setelah membayar belanjaan kami di kasir, kami berdua berjalan menuju ke rumah.

"Rei, aku bisa membawa barang belanjaanku sendiri. Kau tahu?" ucap Haku pelan begitu melihatku sedikit kerepotan membawa banyak kantong plastik.

"Tidak, aku tidak bisa membiarkan seorang wanita melakukannya," jawabku cepat.

"Tapi itu berat kan?' tanya Haku yang kelihatan sedikit bersalah.

Aku langsung menggeleng tegas. "Ini bukan apa-apa!" seruku tidak mau kalah.

Tampak Haku tertawa kecil melihatku yang keras kepala. "Kalau begitu, aku terima kebaikanmu itu. Terima kasih, kau benar-benar bisa diandalkan."

Aku mengangguk pelan. Dalam hati, aku merasa sangat senang mendengar pujian tersebut.

.

.

.

**Haku POV**

Saat ini aku sedang memasak di rumah Rei dan Rui. Kedua remaja itu selain merupakan murid di sekolah, tempat aku bekerja. Mereka berdua juga sudah aku anggap seperti adikku sendiri. Itu karena kami bertiga bisa dibilang tumbuh dan besar bersama. Rumah kami bersebelahan, orang tua kami juga bersahabat. Selain itu keluarga kami juga memiliki kemiripan yaitu ketidakhadirannya orang tua kami. Bedanya orang tua Rei dan Rui masih bisa pulang saat akhir pekan, sedangkan orang tuaku tidak akan pernah bisa pulang kembali. Itu karena orang tuaku sudah meninggal saat aku seusia Rei dan Rui saat ini. Sejak saat itu aku tinggal sendiri. Tapi aku tidak benar-benar sendirian karena keluarga Rei dan Rui begitu hangat menerimaku seolah aku sudah menjadi bagian keluarga mereka. Aku juga sudah menganggap kedua orang tua mereka seperti orang tuaku sendiri, karena itulah aku menganggap Rei dan Rui seperti adikku sendiri.

"Haku_-nee_, kau masak apa?" tanya Rui begitu masuk ke area dapur.

"Aku masak kari ayam kesukaan kalian," ucapku seraya tersenyum.

Seperti yang sudah aku perkirakan. Gadis itu langsung melonjak senang begitu mendengar makanan favoritnya.

"Aku selalu menyukai kari buatan Haku_-nee_!" seru Rui bersemangat.

"Rui, kalau kau tidak berniat membantu, sebaiknya kau keluar dari sini!" seru Rei dari arah belakang Rui. Tampak Rui mengembungkan pipinya kesal. "Ini aku juga berniat membantu," ucapnya sambil bergegas membantuku.

Tidak hanya Rui, Rei juga ikut membantuku memasak. Sebenarnya mereka tak perlu repot-repot membantuku, karena aku sudah terbiasa melakukannya sendiri. Tapi melihat sepasang anak kembar itu yang begitu serius membantunya, membuat perasaan Haku menjadi hangat.

Tidak butuh waktu lama, kari ayam yang kami buat bersama-sama siap untuk dihidangkan. Kami bertiga pun duduk di meja makan bersama.

"_Ittadakimasu_!" seru kami kompak.

Kami bertiga pun tanpa membuang waktu langsung menyantap makanan yang tersaji di atas meja makan. Aku yang melihat Rei dan Rui yang begitu lahapnya menyantap makanan favorit mereka itu hanya bisa tersenyum lembut.

"Rei, kalau makan pelan-pelan. Lihat ada nasi yang menempel disini," ucapku seraya mengambil sebutir nasi yang menempel di sekitar mulutnya. Aku tak bisa menahan senyum geli melihat kelakuannya yang menurutku sangat manis itu.

Wajah Rei langsung memerah karena malu. Rui yang berada di sampingnya langsung tertawa melihatnya. Tapi karena terlalu keras tertawa, Rui langsung tersedak.

Aku pun dengan cepat langsung menghampiri Rui sambil memberinya segelas air. "Rui, jangan tertawa terlalu keras saat sedang makan," ucapku sambil menepuk pelan punggung gadis itu.

Rui segera minum air tersebut, setelahnya ia menatapku. "_Gomen_ Haku_-nee_," ucap Rui pelan.

Aku tersenyum seraya mengangguk. Setelah memastikan bahwa Rui baik-baik saja. Aku langsung kembali duduk di kursiku.

"Aku memang tidak bisa melepaskan pandanganku dari kalian," ujarku seraya menatap Rei dan Rui bergantian.

"Tapi kami bukan anak kecil lagi," sahut Rei dengan wajah muram.

"Aku tahu, tapi bagiku kalian tetap kedua adikku yang kusayang," terangku.

"Kami juga menganggap Haku_-nee _seperti kakak kami sendiri. Iya kan Rei?!" seru Rui seraya tersenyum senang.

Aku tersenyum mendengar jawaban Rui, tapi sampai acara makan kami selesai. Rei masih diam seribu kata.

.

.

.

**Yukari POV**

"HATCHI"

Ah entah sudah berapa kalinya ia bersin hari ini. Salahkan pada salju yang turun sejak pagi tadi yang menyebabkan suhu udara langsung turun dratis. Tapi untungnya, aku tidak terkena demam. Aku menyentuh dahiku, memang sedikit panas tapi sepertinya masih dalam kategori normal. Mungkin yang sedikit menjengkelkan, fluku semakin bertambah parah dan tenggorokkanku mulai terasa sakit yang menyebabkan suaraku terdengar serak.

"Yukari_-san_, ini buku tugasku!" seru IO seraya memberikan sebuah buku padaku.

Hari ini kami diminta untuk mengumpulkan buku tugas oleh guru sejarah kami. Sebagai wakil ketua kelas yang baik aku menawarkan diri untuk mengambil tanggung jawab itu.

"_Arigatou_," ucapku dengan suara parau.

"Kenapa kau selalu memaksakan diri? Padahal kau bisa menyerahkan tugas sepele ini pada yang lain," komentar IO.

Di saat aku ingin menjawab. IO langsung mencegahku berbicara. Mungkin ia sadar dengan kondisi tenggorokanku yang sakit.

"Kau tak perlu bicara. Aku hanya tidak mengerti kenapa kau melakukannya tapi aku tahu kau memiliki alasan tersendiri sampai berusaha keras seperti ini," ujar IO. "Tapi jangan sampai alasan itu malah merebut kebahagianmu sendiri," tambahnya yang setelah itu langsung berbalik meninggalkanku.

Kebahagian? Apa selama ini aku terlihat menderita. Hmm padahal aku melakukan semua ini secara sukarela. Tapi aku tidak bisa membantah, kalau semua kerja keras yang aku lakukan selama ini karena sebuah alasan. Dan alasan itu adalah aku tidak bisa mengecewakan orang tuaku.

Jujur aku merasa iri pada IO, karena ia memiliki keberanian untuk mengutarakan perasaannya pada orang tuanya. Berbeda denganku, aku tidak bisa melakukannya karena aku tahu jika kedua orang tuaku tahu betapa aku menyukai _manga_-_manga_ yang selalu aku sembunyikan di bawah tempat tidurku, betapa aku sering membolos dari pelajaran dengan alasan tugas OSIS walau sebenarnya aku tidur atau membaca _manga_ di ruang OSIS, betapa aku sering berbohong pada mereka bahwa aku selalu pulang telat karena sibuk dengan tugas OSIS padahal sebenarnya ia hanya bersantai di ruang OSIS. Jika orang tuanya sampai tahu itu semua, sudah dipastikan keduanya akan sangat kecewa sekali padanya.

Aku menghela napas panjang. Aku tidak bisa mengecewakan kedua orang tuaku. Aku pasti akan membanggakan mereka, karena itu aku harus berusaha lebih keras lagi.

.

.

.

**Rei POV**

Aku menatap gadis yang berada di hadapanku ini. Saat ini kami berdua berada di salah satu ruang lab yang kosong. Itupun karena permintaan dari gadis di depanku ini. Dan aku tahu untuk tujuan apa sampai ia memintaku datang kemari.

"Rei_-kun_, anuuu... sebenarnya selama ini aku menyukaimu," ucap gadis di depanku dengan wajah yang memerah.

Sudah kuduga akan seperti ini. Aku hanya bisa menghela napas pelan. Sekarang aku harus memikirkan kata-kata untuk menolaknya dan tentu saja tidak terlalu menyakiti hatinya.

"Terima kasih atas perasaanmu itu padaku, tapi maaf aku tidak bisa membalasnya," ucapku hati-hati.

Sepertinya gadis di depanku ini begitu terpukul mendengar penolakanku. Tampak sepasang matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. Aku hanya bisa meringis melihatnya. Sepertinya aku tidak bisa mencegahnya untuk tidak menangis.

"Kenapa? Apa ada orang yang kau sukai?" tanya gadis di tengah isak tangisnya.

Aku hanya terdiam mendengar pertanyaannya, tapi gadis itu masih menatapku seolah menuntut jawaban. Mau tidak mau aku harus menjawabnya, meski jawabanku ini pasti membuatnya semakin menangis.

"Yah, ada seseorang yang aku sukai," jawabku pelan.

Gadis itu langsung _shock_ begitu mendengarnya. Mungkin ia tidak menyangka dengan jawabanku ini. Tapi aku tidak mau memberinya harapan palsu. Karena memang benar ada seseorang yang aku sukai sejak lama, karena itulah dari awal kau sudah tidak punya harapan.

"Begitu ya," bisik gadis itu pelan. Setelah itu ia langsung berlari keluar lab begitu saja sambil menangis. Aku tidak bisa menyalahkan sikap tidak sopannya yang dengan seenaknya pergi begitu saja, karena biar bagaimanapun aku adalah penyebab ia sampai menangis.

Aku hanya bisa menghela napas panjang sambil melangkahkan kakiku keluar lab. Begitu aku sudah di luar, aku mendapati sosok Yukari di depan ruang lab. Tampak gadis itu menatapku tajam, apa mungkin ia sempat melihat gadis tadi keluar. Kalau begitu tidak heran kalau Yukari menatapku seperti itu. Biar bagaimanapun aku sudah membuat seorang gadis menangis, meskipun aku tidak bermaksud demikian.

Meski aku sudah menyiapkan kata-kata jika saja Yukari akan mengintrogasinya, tapi ternyata tidak. Gadis itu hanya menggeleng lemah lalu tanpa berkata apapun kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya sambil membawa setumpuk buku.

Aku bersyukur karena gadis itu tidak bertanya apapun, tapi entah kenapa aku merasa ada yang aneh darinya. Karena itu aku langsung berjalan menghampirinya.

"Yukari_-san_, kau baik-baik saja?" tanyaku khawatir. Tidak biasanya gadis itu seperti ini. Biasanya ia selalu terlihat ceria dan bersemangat. Tapi kalau diperhatikan baik-baik, wajah gadis itu sedikit pucat.

"Jangan bilang, sakitmu tambah parah!" seruku seraya memegang dahi Yukari. Dan benar saja dahinya terasa panas.

Yukari langsung menjauhkan wajahnya dariku, mungkin karena kedua tangannya sibuk dengan tumpukan buku. Ia jadi tidak bisa menepis tanganku.

Sadar akan hal itu, aku langsung merebut tumpukan buku yang ia bawa. Dan sontak saja gadis itu langsung menjerit protes, meskipun dengan suaranya yang terdengar serak.

"SEBENARNYA APA YANG KAU PIKIRKAN SAMPAI BISA-BISANYA DATANG KE SEKOLAH DENGAN KONDISI SEPERTI INI?!" seruku tidak percaya. Padahal kemarin aku sudah mengingatkannya untuk beristirahat dan tidak memaksakan diri. Tapi sekarang coba lihat, gadis ini malah dengan keras kepalanya masih datang ke sekolah ditambah dengan membawa tumpukan buku ini yang aku yakini adalah salah satu tugas yang Yukari terima dari gurunya. Apa gadis ini sebegitu inginnya menjaga_ image_-nya sebagai murid teladan di depan semua orang sampai harus menyembunyikan sakitnya.

Yukari hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya, sepertinya gadis itu tidak berniat membalas perkataanku. Lagipula aku juga tidak akan memaksanya untuk berbicara apalagi dengan kondisinya seperti ini. Sebagai gantinya aku menyuruh gadis itu segera pergi ke UKS.

"Tapi aku harus mengantar buku itu," ucap Yukari dengan suara serak.

Aku menatap tumpukan buku yang sekarang berada di tanganku. Sebenarnya aku bisa mengantarnya ke kantor guru menggantikannya, tapi aku khawatir jika aku meninggalkan Yukari sendirian. Bisa-bisa ia pingsan sebelum sampai ke UKS seperti dulu.

"Rei, sedang apa kau di tempat seperti ini?" tanya sebuah suara. Aku langsung menoleh dan mendapati saudari kembarku yang menatapku dengan wajah bingung. Tiba-tiba saja aku mendapatkan sebuah ide.

"Kebetulan sekali, Rui. Tolong kau bawa buku-buku ini ke kantor guru!" seruku seraya menyodorkan tumpukan buku itu kepada Rui dengan sedikit paksaan.

Rui yang kebingungan hanya bisa menerimanya.

"Buku-buku ini diserahkan pada Lola_-sensei_ kan?" tanyaku memastikan. Kalau tidak salah guru sejarah mereka harusnya sama kan.

Yukari mengangguk pelan. Aku langsung tersenyum puas.

"Nah, jadi begitu. Tolong ya, Rui!" Tanpa menunggu Rui bicara, aku langsung menarik tangan Yukari dan membawanya ke ruang UKS. Dari kejauhan aku bisa mendengar teriakan protes dari saudari kembarku ini.

"Apa tidak apa-apa menyerahkannya pada Rui_-san_?" tanya Yukari agak khawatir.

"Kau tidak perlu memikirkan itu, sekarang kondisimu adalah prioritas pertama," jawabku mantap. Entah ini karena tugasku sebagai anggota komite kesehatan atau entah alasan lain, tapi aku harus membuat Yukari yang sedang sakit ini beristirahat apapun yang terjadi.

.

.

.

**Haku POV**

Aku sedang memeriksa persedian obat di UKS saat tiba-tiba saja pintu ruang UKS terbuka. Aku langsung menoleh dan mendapati Rei bersama dengan gadis yang bernama Yukari itu lagi.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanyaku cemas karena melihat sikap Rei yang tidak seperti biasanya.

"_Sensei_, tolong rawat dia!" seru Rei sambil membawa Yukari ke hadapanku.

Ah aku langsung mengangguk paham. Sebagai seorang dokter, sekali lihatpun aku langsung tahu bahwa gadis ini sedang terkena demam. Karena itu aku langsung membawanya ke salah satu ranjang. Aku menyuruh Rei untuk duduk selagi aku memeriksa kondisinya.

Rei hanya mengangguk mengerti dan duduk di tempat yang biasanya ia duduki selagi berada disini. Karena tugasnya sebagai anggota komite kesehatan, tidak heran jika Rei sering menghabiskan waktunya disini. Sebenarnya ia tidak perlu melakukannya sampai sejauh itu. Anggota komite kesehatan hanya bertugas disini jika aku memintanya datang atau aku yang sedang berhalangan hadir sehingga harus meminta salah satu dari mereka untuk berjaga di ruang UKS. Meskipun begitu tanpa disuruh siapapun, setiap hari Rei terus datang ke ruang UKS meskipun aku tidak terlalu membutuhkan bantuannya. Tapi cowok itu selalu beralasan bahwa ia datang karena ia ingin mencari tempat untuk bersantai. Tentu saja aku sudah menegurnya karena ruang UKS dikhususkan untuk orang sakit, tapi cowok itu masih bersikeras untuk tetap datang dan pada akhirnya aku menyerah.

Setelah selesai memerika kondisi Yukari, aku memberikan gadis itu roti dan menyuruhnya untuk meminum obat setelah memakannya. Gadis itu mengangguk mengerti. Aku melirik jam yang terpanjang di dinding, sebentar lagi bel masuk. Aku pun menyuruh Rei untuk segera kembali ke kelas. Tampak Rei mengangguk, setelah itu ia mengatakan sesuatu pada Yukari sebelum akhirnya keluar ruangan. Tapi sebelum ia pergi, aku menitipkan surat dispensasi untuk Yukari pada Rei untuk diberikannya pada guru Yukari.

Setelah kepergian Rei, tidak lama kemudian bel masuk pun berbunyi. Aku menengok keadaan Yukari, sepertinya gadis itu sudah meminum obatnya. Aku tersenyum melihatnya.

"Kau harus banyak istirahat, ini sudah kedua kalinya kau sakit seperti ini," ucapku lembut. Aku ingat pertama kalinya adalah saat gadis itu pingsan dan dibawa oleh Rei kemari.

"Maaf, lagi-lagi aku sudah merepotkan_ sensei_... dan Rei_-kun_," ucap gadis itu pelan.

"Kau tidak perlu memaksakan diri berbicara. Selain itu kau tidak perlu memikirkan itu. Sekarang yang perlu kau pikirkan adalah bagaimana caranya supaya kau cepat sembuh," ujarku.

Yukari mengangguk pelan dan tidak butuh waktu lama sepasang mata gadis itu terpejam. Dengan pelan, aku memerika keadaannya. Sepertinya gadis itu sudah tertidur pulas. Aku tersenyum lembut.

Tiba-tiba saja ponselku bergetar, aku langsung mengecek pesan yang baru saja masuk itu yang rupanya berasal dari Rei. Bisa-bisanya ia mengirim pesan saat pelajaran berlangsung. Meskipun begitu aku tidak bisa menahan senyum begitu membaca isi pesan darinya.

Aku menoleh ke arah sosok Yukari yang sepertinya sudah bermimpi indah itu. "Sepertinya Rei benar-benar sangat mengkhawatirkanmu."

.

.

.

**Normal POV**

Begitu bel pulang sekolah berbunyi, Rei dengan cepat langsung mengemasi barang-barangnya masuk ke dalam tas.

"Rui, maaf. Hari ini kau pulang dulu tanpaku. Sampai jumpa!" Setelah mengatakan kalimat itu, Rei langsung beranjak keluar kelas. Dari luar kelas, Rei masih bisa mendengar teriakan protes dari Rui. Sepertinya hari ini ia sudah membuat saudari kembarnya itu kesal. Tapi Rei tidak peduli, ia bisa minta maaf saat di rumah nanti. Sekarang ia harus pergi ke ruang UKS.

Rei langsung membuka pintu ruang UKS dengan agak keras, mungkin karena ia sedang buru-buru. Haku yang mendengarnya langsung menoleh cepat ke arah Rei.

"Sshhh dia masih tidur, jangan berisik," ucap Haku pelan kepada Rei.

Rei langsung meminta maaf dengan suara pelan juga. Cowok itu langsung berjalan menghampiri ranjang dimana terbaring Yukari yang masih tertidur pulas.

"Sepertinya dia benar-benar kelelahan. Dia sudah tertidur sejak tadi," ujar Haku pelan.

"Kalau begitu biarkan saja ia seperti itu. Dia memang butuh banyak istirahat," sahut Rei pelan.

Tampak Haku mengamati wajah Rei. Rei yang ditatap seperti itu langsung kikuk dan berkata, "Ada apa?"

Haku hanya tertawa kecil menanggapinya. "Bukan apa-apa."

Rei hanya menatap Haku bingung, tapi gadis berambut perak itu sudah berjalan menuju ke lemari tempat penyimpanan obat-obatan.

"Rei, kau tidak pulang?" tanya Haku sambil mengecek sekaligus merapikan botol-botol obat yang tersimpan di dalam lemari. "Kau tidak perlu khawatir soal Yuzuki_-san_, aku akan menjaganya sampai ia bangun," tambahnya.

"Aku tahu itu, tapi aku juga ingin menemanimu," sahut Rei pelan.

_PRAANG_

Tanpa sengaja Haku menjatuhkan botol obat yang sedang ia pegang. Rei yang mendengarnya langsung bergegas menghampirinya dengan panik. Begitu pun dengan Haku, gadis itu langsung berjongkong untuk membersihkan pecahan-pecahan kaca dari botol yang ia jatuhkan barusan. Mungkin karena ia melakukannya dengan panik, tanpa sadar ia malah melukai jarinya saat memungut serpihan-serpihan itu.

Rei yang melihat darah yang keluar dari jari milik Haku langsung menarik cepat tangan gadis itu.

"Rei, aku bisa mengobati-"

"Orang yang terluka tidak perlu protes!" potong Rei cepat. Dengan gerakan cekatan, cowok itu langsung mengobati jari Haku yang terluka. Dokter macam apa dia sampai bisa-bisanya ia terluka dan membiarkan orang lain mengobatinya. Tapi sebenarnya bukan itu yang sekarang dipikirkan oleh Haku.

Tanpa mereka berdua sadari, ada sepasang mata yang sejak tadi mengamati mereka. Sepertinya mereka berdua sudah lupa kalau masih ada Yukari di sana. Atau mungkin saja mereka masih mengira kalau gadis itu masih tertidur pulas. Tapi biar bagaimanapun, suara pecahan tadi cukup keras untuk membangunkannya apalagi di tambah dengan suara Rei yang cukup keras.

Meskipun begitu Yukari tidak berniat untuk beranjak dari ranjangnya, ia malah menatap ke arah Rei yang sekarang tengah mengobati luka guru mereka itu. Dengan pemandangan yang terpapar di hadapannya ini, membuat Yukari semakin yakin bahwa Rei memiliki hubungan dekat dengan Haku. Yang pasti itu bukan sekedar hubungan antara murid dan guru. Selain itu masih ada satu hal lagi yang Yukari ketahui, hanya saja entah kenapa hal itu membuat perasaannya tidak nyaman.

_**Rei-kun, apa kau benar-benar menyukai Yowane-sensei? – batin Yukari**_

_**Aku tidak percaya Haku-nee bisa seceroboh ini – batin Rei.**_

_**Rei, aku harap apa yang aku pikirkan ini salah – batin Haku.**_

**_._**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**


	3. Part 1 : Tei x Ritsu x Yukari

"Kyaaa Ritsu-_samaaa_!"

"Seperti biasa hari ini kau cantik sekali!"

"Aaahh dewiku!"

Ritsu hanya tersenyum manis seraya melambaikan tangannya begitu ia memasuki area sekolah. Beberapa murid yang tergabung dalam _fans club_ miliknya yang berubah menjadi _bodyguard_ tidak resminya selama di sekolah pun berusaha untuk menenangkan kerumunan murid lainnya yang mulai ribut untuk menarik perhatian Ritsu.

"Ah pantas saja pagi ini ramai sekali. Jadi ini toh penyebabnya!" seru sebuah suara.

Ritsu yang mengenali suara itu langsung menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati sosok kakak kelasnya di OSIS yang juga merupakan ketua komite kedisiplinan, Sakane Tei.

"_Senpai_!" panggil Ritsu. "Kebetulan sekali, bantu aku menangani kerumunan ini," lanjutnya.

Seorang Kasane Tei yang disegani dan ditakuti seantero sekolah ini pasti bisa menangani kerumunan murid-murid yang mulai bergerombol di sekitar Ritsu. Setidaknya itulah yang dipikirkan oleh _idol_ itu.

"Baiklah, karena jarang-jarang kau datang ke sekolah," jawab Tei langsung. Ritsu bahkan sempat heran karena tidak biasanya kakak kelasnya itu langsung mau saja begitu dimintai tolong olehnya.

"PERHATIAN SEMUA!" seru Tei keras dan sontak saja membuat semua murid yang berada di sana langsung terdiam menatapnya.

Siapa saja pasti langsung takut begitu mendengar Tei berteriak apalagi ditambah dengan tas yang berisikan _shinai _yang digendongnya. Siapapun pasti tidak ingin mencari masalah dengan ketua kendo yang rumornya bahkan bisa mengalahkan anak kelas tiga terkuat, Bruno-_senpai_.

Meski begitu, bukannya memasang ekspresi galak maupun dingin. Gadis itu malah tersenyum manis sambil berkata, "Ritsu bilang, dia akan memberikan _fan service_ pada kalian. Jadi kalian bebas berfoto dengannya hari ini."

Tentu saja perkataan Tei tersebut membuat para fans Ritsu menggila dan langsung berebut mendekati Ritsu untuk mengambil foto. Ritsu yang mendengarnya langsung pucat dan memberikan _death glare_ kepada kakak kelasnya itu. Tapi Tei cuek saja, gadis itu malah tertawa lebar seraya berjalan masuk ke gedung sekolah, meninggalkan Ritsu yang malang.

**.**

**.**

**Lovers 3 : Acute**

**Season ketiga dari series Fanfic Lovers**

**.**

**.**

**Part 1**

**Tei x Ritsu x Yukari**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Vocaloid / Utauloid / Fansloid © Yamaha Corporation, Internet Co., Crypton Future Media, etc.**

**~Lovers 3 : Acute ~ © Crayon Melody**

**Rated : T**

**Warning: Typo, abal, gaje, alur kencang, nggak nyambung, dll**

**.**

**.**

**Please Enjoy Reading**

**.**

**.**

**Tei POV**

Tidak terasa akhirnya bel pulang yang menandakan berakhirnya kegiatan belajar untuk hari ini dibunyikan. Sontak saja semua murid langsung ribut begitu guru sastra mereka keluar kelas. Beberapa murid ada yang berdiskusi tentang rencana _hang out_ mereka, beberapa juga ada yang langsung keluar kelas entah untuk mengikuti kegiatan eskul maupun pulang ke rumah.

Meskipun begitu sebenarnya aku tidak peduli dengan apa yang mereka lakukan. Begitupun dengan mereka yang juga tidak mempedulikanku. Sebenarnya aku sudah menyadarinya, bahwa rata-rata murid disini enggan untuk mendekatiku. Mungkin karena jabatanku sebagai ketua komite kedisiplinan yang salah satu tugasnya adalah menghukum para murid yang melanggar aturan sekolah. Jadi tidak heran kalau tidak banyak orang yang berani berbicara padaku. Apalagi ditambah lagi rumor yang mengatakan kalau dirinya pernah sampai mengirim kakak kelasnya, Bruno yang merupakan mantan ketua klub karate ke rumah sakit. Padahal cerita sebenarnya tidak seperti itu, tapi para murid disini memang suka melebih-lebihkan cerita. Dan sebagai hasilnya, aku Sukone Tei dicap sebagai salah satu murid yang ditakuti di sekolah ini. Kenapa salah satu? Karena sebenarnya masih ada orang lain yang lebih menakutkan darinya, meski dalam artian yang berbeda. Dan orang itu sekarang berada di hadapanku.

"Ah Tei, kau sudah datang rupanya," ucap cowok berambut _silver_ begitu melihatku masuk ke ruang OSIS.

Utatane Piko, sekilas cowok itu memang terlihat lembek dan tidak menakutkan. Bahkan kalau boleh jujur, sebenarnya paras wajahnya sangatlah manis. Tapi tentu saja aku tidak berani mengatakannya. Lucu bukan, aku Sukone Tei yang dikenal tidak takut pada siapapun ini, justru malah takut pada cowok berwajah _shota_ ini. Biasanya jika ada murid yang melanggar peraturan, jika beruntung mereka hanya akan diberi hukuman seperti membersihkan toilet, menyapu halaman, atau tugas bersih-bersih lainnya. Tapi jika kau sedang sial, kau malah harus mendengarkan 'ceramah' dari sang wakil ketua OSIS ini. Bagi orang yang belum pernah merasakannya, pasti berpikir itu lebih baik daripada harus capek-capek membersihkan sekolah. Tapi percayalah, kau tidak akan tahan mendengar 'ceramah' dari Piko bahkan semenit pun. Itu karena isi 'ceramah' nya adalah menguak semua hal-hal kelam dari masa lalu yang seharusnya menjadi sebuah rahasia tapi entah bagaimana caranya Piko dapat memperoleh informasi tersebut. Dan ternyata cara itu lebih efektif dalam mendisiplinkan para murid meski sepertinya korban dari Piko mengalami efek samping berupa trauma dan ketakutan mendalam kepada sosok wakil ketua OSIS nya itu. Meskipun begitu, tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang menyebarkan rumor buruk tentang Piko. Mungkin karena mereka tidak ingin mengambil risiko mengingat informasi apa saja yang sudah didapatkan oleh cowok itu.

"Ritsu terlambat lagi," keluh Oliver tiba-tiba.

Ah sekarang aku baru sadar, ia tidak melihat kepala merah disini. Padahal seharusnya sekarang kami melakukan rapat rutin mereka.

"Mungkin dia masih nyangkut dengan fans-fansnya," sahut Luki.

Mendengar komentar Luki, anggota OSIS yang lain hanya bisa menghela napas panjang. Dan tiba-tiba saja-

_BRAAKK_

Pintu ruang OSIS terbuka dengan keras, menyebabkan semua yang berada di dalam ruangan terlonjak kaget. Tapi sebelum salah satu dari kami melemparkan seruan protes. Sosok berambut merah panjang itu langsung berjalan menghampiriku.

"_Senpai_, gara-gara kau berkata seperti itu tadi pagi. Seharian aku dikejar oleh para murid!" seru Ritsu sambil menggebrak meja dengan sebelah tangannya.

"Hah, tadi pagi?" ucapku pura-pura lupa. "Oh soal itu, aku kan hanya ingin membantumu. Seharusnya kau berterima kasih padaku."

"Terima kasih apanya?! Kau tidak tahu berapa banyak foto yang harus aku ambil dengan mereka sampai mereka puas dan berhenti mengejarku heh?!" seru Ritsu frustasi seraya menjambak rambutnya yang menyebabkan wig palsunya terlepas dan memperlihatkan rambut merah pendeknya.

Jujur saja aku ingin tertawa melihat penampilan Ritsu saat ini. Rambut pendeknya ditambah dengan wajah sangarnya(?) tidak cocok sekali dengan seragam perempuannya. Tapi kalau aku sampai tertawa, dia pasti akan semakin murka. Tapi aku benar-benar sudah tidak tahan lagi melihatnya, masa bodohlah. Lagipula cowok ini juga tidak akan berani macam-macam padanya. Eh sebenarnya aku juga masih ragu dengan _gender_-nya mengingat tubuhnya yang tergolong ramping untuk ukuran anak laki-laki. Bahkan aku sendiri pun yakin bisa mengalahkan cowok ini dengan mudah dalam adu kekuatan fisik. Memikirkan semua itu tentu saja membuatku semakin ingin tertawa.

"_Senpai_, ini tidak lucu?!" seru Ritsu kesal. Bahkan wajah kesalnya pun persis seperti anak cewek yang sedang ngambek.

"He em, kalian berdua tidak melupakan kami kan?" ucap sebuah suara.

Aku langsung menghentikan tawaku dan menoleh dan mendapati semua anggota OSIS yang lain menatap kami berdua dengan wajah datar.

"Hahaha seperti biasanya kalian memang akrab!" seru Lily berusaha mencairkan suasana.

"Kami tidak akrab!" jawab kami yang entah kenapa bisa bersamaan.

Tampak Oliver menghela napas panjang. "Kalian bisa melanjutkan acara kalian setelah rapat ini selesai," ujarnya membuat kami terpaksa mengakhiri perdebatan kami yang sebenarnya tidak penting ini.

Ritsu yang ekspresinya masih kesal langsung duduk manis di tempatnya yang berada di samping Yukari. Lily yang berada di sampingku tertawa pelan melihatnya. "Aku tidak pernah bosan melihat interaksimu dengan Ritchan," bisik Lily pelan.

Aku langsung mengirim tatapan _death glare_ ke arah Lily. Memangnya kami ini tontonan apa?!

.

.

.

**Ritsu POV**

Aku langsung merebahkan diri di sofa begitu masuk ke ruang ganti. Padahal ini weekend, tapi aku masih harus disibukkan dengan jadwal acara TV, manggung, rekaman, dan lain-lainnya. Memang berat menjalani kehidupan seorang _idol_. Apalagi dengan kondisiku yang harus berpenampilan layaknya seorang perempuan di hadapan semua orang, yang menyebabkan semua kegiatan ini semakin sulit dijalani. Awalnya memang mudah, tapi semakin terkenalnya dirinya semakin banyak orang yang harus ia bohongi. Dan jujur saja terkadang hal itu membuatku tidak tenang dan takut jika suatu saat kebohongan ini terbongkar. Apa yang akan dikatakan oleh semua orang terutama fansnya. Aku tidak ingin berpikiran buruk, tapi yang pasti hal itu tidak baik terhadap karirnya. Dan tentu saja itu akan mempengaruhi reputasi agensinya, yang tidak lain adalah perusahaan ayahnya.

Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir lagi semua kekacauan ini dimulai dari ide Ayahnya. Yap benar, Ayahnya lah yang sudah mendebutkannya sebagai _idol_ perempuan. Banyak hal yang menjadi pertimbangan, terutama situasi perusahaan Ayahnya yang hampir bangkrut karena terkena skandal salah satu artisnya. Dan pada saat itu _idol_ perempuan lebih populer daripada _idol_ laki-laki. Selain itu aku yang merupakan anak tunggal, sejak kecil sudah dibesarkan layaknya anak perempuan. Hal itu karena keinginan Ibunya yang ingin memiliki anak perempuan. Padahal kalau Ibunya mau, beliau bisa membuatkan adik perempuan untukku. Tapi nyatanya sampai sekarang aku masih belum diberikan adik oleh orang tuaku.

"Ritsu, sebentar lagi waktu istirahat selesai. Cepat bersiap-siaplah!" seru manajerku.

Aku menghela napas panjang seraya bangkit dari sofa. Sudah waktunya kembali bekerja sebagai _idol_ profesional. Aku pun merapikan penampilanku di depan cermin. Harus senyum Ritsu, jangan perlihatkan bahwa kau sebenarnya lelah dengan semua ini. Banyak fans yang menantimu di luar sana. Jadi semangat untuk diriku.

**_Skip time_**

Akhirnya pekerjaanku untuk hari ini selesai. Sekarang ini aku sudah duduk santai di kursi belakang mobil milik manajerku. Sementara mobil tersebut mulai melaju meninggalkan tempat parkir gedung salah satu stasiun TV. Selagi manajerku fokus menyetir, aku mulai mengambil tas yang sudah aku siapkan sejak tadi lalu mengeluarkan isinya.

"Ritsu, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya manajerku heran begitu melihatku mulai melepas wigku dan mengganti pakaianku.

Aku langsung menoleh ke arah manajerku yang sudah bekerja padaku sejak aku debut dan tentunya salah satu orang yang mengetahui identitasku yang sebenarnya. "Yohio_-san_, bisakah kau turunkan aku di pinggir jalan nanti?" tanyaku.

"Memangnya kau mau kemana? Aku bisa menemanimu," ucap manajerku yang bernama Yohio itu.

"Tidak perlu, lagipula bukannya kau harus bertemu dengan Ayahku setelah ini," balasku seraya memakai topi untuk menyembunyikan rambut merah pendekku. Sebenarnya aku tidak perlu melakukannya, karena dengan penampilanku yang sekarang, kecil kemungkinan orang-orang akan mengenaliku. Tapi tidak ada salahnya hati-hati kan, lagipula meskipun penampilanku berbeda tapi wajahku masih sama.

"Kalau begitu aku akan menemanimu setelah bertemu dengan presdir," ujar Yohio masih bersikeras.

Aku hanya bisa menghela napas, aku tahu kalau dia khawatir terhadapku. Tapi tidakkah itu terlalu berlebihan, lagipula aku bukan anak kecil lagi. "Aku kan sudah bilang, aku bisa pergi sendiri!"

"Tapi-"

"Kau tak perlu khawatir, jika terjadi sesuatu aku akan langsung meneleponmu," potongku cepat. Semoga saja dengan perkataanku tadi, bisa membuat manajerku ini mengerti bahwa sekarang aku benar-benar ingin pergi sendiri.

Manajerku menoleh sekilas ke arahku begitu lampu merah menyala. Ia memberikan tatapan menyelidik kepadaku, "Ritsu, kau dilarang berpacaran. Kau tahu itu kan?"

Aku langsung melotot ke arahnya. Pasti ia berpikir aku akan pergi berkencan atau semacamnya, padahal bukan itu masalahnya dan lagi aku tak punya waktu untuk itu. "Aku tahu! Dan cepat pinggirkan mobilnya. Aku mau turun disini saja!"

Yohio menghela napas panjang, meskipun begitu ia tetap menuruti permintaanku dengan memberhentikan mobilnya di pinggir jalan. Aku pun langsung membuka pintu mobil dan turun.

Sebelum aku menutup pintu mobil, Yohio sempat meneriakiku. "Jangan melakukan hal yang menarik perhatian dan jangan pulang terlalu malam!"

Aku hanya mengiyakan seraya menutup pintu mobil sebelum akhirnya mobil tersebut melaju meninggalkanku sendirian.

"Baiklah sekarangnya waktunya menikmati kebebasanku ini dengan bersenang-senang," ucapku riang.

.

.

.

**Yukari POV**

Sekarang akhir pekan, aku sedang menikmati waktu liburku dengan pergi ke toko buku. Tentu saja aku tidak pergi untuk membeli buku-buku pelajaran atau semacamnya. Sudah cukup lima hari dalam seminggu aku berkutat dengan buku-buku yang bagiku sangat membosankan itu. Sekarang adalah waktunya untuk mencari kesenanganku sendiri yaitu dengan membaca _manga_-_manga_. Terlebih lagi ada beberapa _manga_ yang harus aku beli untuk melengkapi koleksiku. Karena itu aku tidak boleh sampai kehabisan dan melewatkan kesempatan ini begitu saja. Oleh karena itu aku melangkah kakiku dengan cepat menuju toko buku langgananku. Sampai aku tidak sengaja menabrak seseorang yang tiba-tiba berhenti di depanku.

"Aduh!" seruku kaget sambil mengelus hidungku yang sempat bertubrukan cukup keras dengan punggung orang itu.

"Maaf, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya orang itu sambil menoleh ke belakang, ke arahku.

"Ah iya... Ritsu! Apa yang kau lakukan disini?!" teriakku kaget.

"Huuss jangan keras-keras!" ucap Ritsu memperingati. Tapi terlambat karena semua orang di sekitar kami mulai menoleh ke arah kami.

Ritsu yang menyadari itu langsung menarik tanganku dan membawaku pergi menjauh dari sini.

"_Gomenasai_," ucapku lirih.

"Sudahlah tidak apa-apa, untungnya tidak ada yang menyadariku," sahut Ritsu.

Setelah berjalan cukup jauh, kami berhenti di gang kecil yang terletak di antara toko-toko. Dan Ritsu pun akhirnya melepaskan tangannya juga.

"Jadi Ritsu, apa yang kau lakukan di tempat ramai seperti ini?" tanyaku mengulang pertanyaanku tadi.

"Sepertinya kau sudah sehat, melihatmu bisa berjalan-jalan seperti ini," ucap Ritsu yang tidak menjawab pertanyaanku sama sekali.

Tapi memang benar, beberapa hari kemarin aku memang sakit. Tapi untungnya setelah istirahat dan minum obat, akhirnya aku sembuh juga dan untuk merayakannya aku langsung bergegas keluar rumah hari ini. Tapi siapa sangka aku akan bertemu dengan salah satu temanku di OSIS yang juga merupakan seorang _idol_ terkenal.

"Kau masih belum menjawab pertanyaanku," ucapku sambil menghela napas.

"Ah maaf, sebenarnya tidak ada acara khusus. Aku hanya ingin pergi jalan-jalan saja," ujar Ritsu. "Oh ya Yukari, kau mau kemana? Aku ikut ya!" tambahnya tiba-tiba.

"Kalau aku mau pergi membeli pakaian dalam. Kau tetap mau ikut?" tantangku.

Sontak saja wajah Ritsu memerah. Aku yang melihatnya langsung tersenyum geli lalu berkata, "Ah tapi kurasa kau juga membutuhkannya. Benar kan Ritsu?"

"Yukari, jangan main-main denganku?!" teriak Ritsu kesal dengan wajah merah padam.

"Husss, kau mau menarik perhatian orang!" ucapku memperingati yang setelah itu langsung tertawa. Ritsu yang melihatnya hanya bisa bungkam dengan wajah cemberut.

"Maaf, aku bercanda. Memang menyenangkan sekali menggodamu," ujarku di sela tawaku. Di OSIS, Ritsu memang sering sekali menjadi bahan candaan anggota OSIS lainnya terutama kakak kelasnya, Tei. Karena itu bisa dibilang keberadaan Ritsu terasa spesial meski seringnya dia tidak masuk sekolah karena kesibukannya sebagai seorang _idol_.

Melihat Ritsu yang sepertinya masih kesal, aku pun meminta maaf sekali lagi. "Maaf Ritsu, bagaimana kalau aku mentraktirmu makan di _cafe_ langgananku. Aku jamin kau pasti akan suka dengan makanannya. Tapi sebelumnya kita pergi ke toko buku dulu, ada _manga_ yang harus aku beli," terangku panjang lebar.

Wajah Ritsu kembali cerah. Ia langsung mengangguk berse_manga_t. "Kebetulan sekali ada majalah yang ingin aku beli," ucapnya.

Setelah itu aku kembali melanjutkan perjalananku menuju ke toko buku yang kali ini ditemani oleh Ritsu.

**_Skip Time_**

Akhirnya misi utamaku hari untuk hari ini selesai. Untung saja aku masih sempat membeli _manga_-_manga_ yang aku inginkan sebelum kehabisan. Karena jika tidak, mungkin saja aku harus mencarinya di toko buku lain. Sekarang yang tersisa adalah misi tambahan yaitu mentraktir Ritsu sesuai janjiku tadi. Dan disinilah kami, duduk manis di salah satu kursi di _cafe_ yang sering aku datangi ini. Biasanya aku selalu datang kesini sendirian, menghabiskan waktuku untuk membaca _manga_ sambil menikmati makanan yang disajikan disini. Dan aku akui makanan disini memang lezat, karena itu aku sangat merekomendasikan Ritsu untuk datang kesini. Karena selain makanannya yang lezat, tempat ini juga tidak terlalu ramai karena tempatnya yang sedikit terpelosok. Sehingga tidak banyak yang tahu mengenai _cafe_ ini, dan aku cukup bangga karena bisa menemukan _cafe_ ini.

"Tempatnya cukup nyaman dan interiornya terlihat bagus," komentar Ritsu sambil mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekililing ruangan.

Aku tersenyum puas sambil mengangguk setuju. "Tentu saja, dan lagi makanan disini sangat lezat. Kau harus mencoba strawberry _mille feuille_, itu favoritku disini!"

Ritsu mengangguk mengerti. Akhirnya kami berdua memesan strawberry _mille feuille_ atas rekomendasiku. Tidak butuh waktu lama, pesanan kami berdua pun tiba. Tepat di saat aku akan menyantap strawberry _mille feuille_ milikku. Tiba-tiba ada suara yang memanggil namaku.

"Yukari_-san_!"

Aku langsung menoleh ke arah suara tersebut dan mendapati dua sosok yang memiliki paras yang hampir mirip, tapi berbeda jenis kelamin.

"Rei-kun!" seruku kaget begitu mendapati sosok pemuda yang selama beberapa hari ini sudah aku repotkan dengan sakitku kemarin.

"Yukari_-chan_, mengejutkan sekali bisa bertemu denganmu disini!" sapa Rui. Ah aku lupa menyapa gadis itu.

"Rui_-chan_, senang melihatmu!" sapaku balik seraya tersenyum.

"Anuu... Yukari_-chan_, itu siapa?" tanya Rui seraya melirik ke arah Ritsu yang sedari tadi hanya menonton kami. Aku bahkan sampai lupa kalau ada Ritsu disini.

Tampak Ritsu yang ditatap intens oleh Rui langsung gelagapan dan menundukkan kepalanya. Bisa gawat kalau mereka tahu identitas Ritsu sebenarnya.

Melihat sikap kami berdua yang kelihatan panik. Rui tiba-tiba berkata berkata, "Jangan-jangan dia pacarmu?"

"BUKAN!" seruku seraya menggebrak meja.

Rei dan Rui bahkan Ritsu yang mendengarnya langsung terlonjak kaget. Untung saja pengunjung _cafe_ hanya mereka berempat, tapi itu cukup membuatku merasa malu sekali.

"Maaf," ucapku lirik dengan wajah merah padam.

"Ah tidak, aku juga minta maaf karena sudah berkata yang aneh-aneh," sesal Rui. "Jadi... dia siapa? Kenapa aku merasa pernah melihatnya ya," lanjut Rui bertanya-tanya.

Ah gawat, aku harus mengatakan apa. Gara-gara kejadian tadi, tiba-tiba otakku menjadi konslet. Melihat kondisiku, Ritsu pun mengambil inisiatif untuk menjawab.

"Perkenalkan namaku Ritsuto, aku sepupu Yukari," bohong Ritsu lancar.

Aku langsung melotot ke arah Ritsu. Kenapa kau harus berpura-pura menjadi sepupuku. Mana mau aku punya sepupu sepertinya.

"Sepupu? Ah aku ingat, saat festival sekolah kemarin. Aku juga melihatmu berjalan bersama Yukari_-chan_. Jadi kau sepupunya ya," sahut Rui mangut-mangut.

Festival sekolah? Ah benar juga saat festival kemarin, Ritsu memang menggunakan penampilan aslinya. Lagipula memang banyak pengunjung dari luar yang datang ke sekolah kami. Jadi Ritsu bisa menyamar menjadi salah satu dari mereka.

"Maaf, tapi siapa nama kalian?" tanya Ritsu seraya tersenyum kecil.

Bohong. Ritsu memang pandai berakting. Jelas-jelas dia tahu kan siapa mereka berdua. Tapi Ritsu bersikap seolah mereka baru bertemu pertama kali.

"Ah maaf atas ketidaksopanan kami. Perkenalkan, namaku Kagane Rui dan dia adalah adik kembarku, Kagane Rei. Kami berdua teman sekolah Yukari_-chan_. Salam kenal," ujar Rui seraya tersenyum.

Rei yang berada di sebelahnya hanya mengangguk kecil dengan wajah yang kaku. Hmmm... kenapa dari tadi Rei hanya diam saja.

"Salam kenal," ucap Ritsu balas tersenyum.

Setelah acara perkenalan singkat itu, akhirnya Rui dan Rei memutuskan untuk bergabung bersama kami. Walau sebenarnya Rui lah yang memaksa Rei. Dan selama acara makan kami berlangsung, Rui terus menerus menanyai Ritsu tentang sekolahnya, hobinya, dan lain-lain. Dan Ritsu pun dengan lancarnya mengarang semua kebohongan itu. Dan selama itu pula Rei hanya diam sambil menikmati _cheesecake _yang ia pesan. Bahkan saat aku mengajaknya berbicara, cowok itu hanya menjawab singkat. Tidak biasanya cowok itu seperti ini. Apa dia sedang ada masalah? Apa itu ada hubungannya dengan Yowane_-sensei_. Ingin sekali aku menanyakannya, tapi aku tidak bisa melakukannya sekarang karena ada Ritsu dan Rui disini. Terpaksa aku harus menahannya, setidaknya sampai aku bertemu dengan Rei lagi di sekolah.

.

.

**Tei POV**

Aku sedang berada di kamarku, mengerjakan PR sampai akhirnya ada seseorang yang menerobos masuk ke dalam kamarku tanpa mengetuk pintu sama sekali. Tentu saja tindakan yang menurutku tidak sopan itu membuatku kesal meskipun pelakunya adalah adikku sendiri.

"_Onee-san_, tolong aku!" seru adik laki-lakiku yang tiga tahun lebih muda dariku.

"Dell, bukannya kakak sudah mengatakan berulang kali. KETUK PINTU SEBELUM MASUK KAMAR KAKAK!" seruku murka.

"_Gomen_, _nee-san_. Tapi aku benar-benar butuh bantuan kakak," ucap Dell sambil berlutut di hadapanku.

"Lagi-lagi kau berulah ya. Memangnya kali ini apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyaku tajam. Tidak sekali dua kali, adikku satu ini membuat ulah di rumah. Itu karena keluarga kami yang merupakan keluarga yakuza memiliki aturan yang ketat dan tingkat kedisiplinan yang tinggi. Berbeda denganku yang sudah terbiasa menjalani kehidupan seperti itu, adikku ini lebih berjiwa bebas.

"A-aku belum melakukan apapun hari ini. Tapi kalau kakak tidak membantuku, Ayah pasti marah besar nanti!" pekik Dell takut.

Aku menatap tidak mengerti ke arah Dell, dan akhirnya ia menjelaskan apa yang dimaksud dengan Ayah akan marah besar nanti. Biar bagamainapun aku juga tidak ingin membuat Ayah marah besar. Setelah mendengar penjelasan dari Dell, aku mulai merangkumnya.

"Jadi kau ingin pergi ke acara jumpa fans, tapi hari ini Ayah memaksamu untuk latihan. Jadi kau ingin memintaku untuk menggantikanmu datang ke acara tersebut untuk mendapatkan tanda tangannya," terangku.

Dell yang mendengar hasil rangkumanku langsung menganggukkan kepalanya. Aku langsung tersenyum ke arah adikku ini.

"Kau pikir, aku akan mengabulkan permohonanmu itu?" tanyaku dengan senyum dipaksakan.

"Hmm tidak, tapi aku mohon kak. Aku sudah terlanjur mendapatkan tiketnya. Aku sudah bersusah payah membeli tiket yang limited edition itu. Sayang sekali kalau sampai tidak digunakan," ujar Dell frustasi. "Aku mohon kak. Kakak cukup membeli CD premium yang terdapat tanda tangannya saja. Ini permintaanku sekali seumur hidup," tambahnya dengan wajah memelas.

Aku memegang kepalaku yang mendadak pusing mendengar ocehan dari adikku. Tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara ketukan dari pintu kamarku.

"Tuan muda, anda sudah ditunggu Tuan besar di ruang latihan," seru salah seorang anak buah dari Ayahku.

"Aarghh tolong kak, aku janji akan melakukan apapun jika kakak mau membantuku kali ini," pinta Dell masih bersikeras.

"Tuan muda, tolong cepat!"

Aku menghela napas panjang lalu berkata, "Sebaiknya kau cepat temui Ayah. Bisa gawat kalau sampai Ayah marah karena lama menunggumu."

"Tapi kak..."

"Aku akan pergi. Jadi cepat pergi sana!" seruku cepat.

Sontak saja adikku langsung memelukku erat sambil bergumam terima kasih sebelum akhirnya memberikan sebuah tiket dan pergi keluar kamarku. Aku menatap tiket yang sekarang sudah berada di tanganku dan seketika mataku langsung membulat lebar.

.

.

.

**Ritsu POV**

Aku melirik jam dinding yang terpajang di ruang tunggu. Sebentar lagi acara jumpa fansku dimulai. Bukan acara dalam skala besar, karena hanya lima puluh orang beruntung saja yang bisa datang ke acara ini. Tidak butuh waktu lama, Yohio memanggilku untuk bersiap karena acara akan segera dimulai. Acara ini dimulai dengan penampilanku membawakan lagu baru yang aku tulis sendiri. Aku cukup percaya diri dengan kemampuanku dalam bermusik dan bernyanyi. Para fansku duduk di bangku yang sudah disediakan di depan panggung kecil dimana aku akan tampil. Bisa dibilang 70% yang memenuhi bangku penonton adalah fans laki-laki, aku yang melihatnya hanya bisa menghela napas pelan. Aku hargai mereka yang sudah susah payah untuk datang kemari, tapi jujur saja menjadi terkenal di kalangan laki-laki rasanya tidak terlalu menyenangkan jika kau sendiri sudah seorang laki-laki. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, semua orang hanya tahu bahwa Namine Ritsu itu adalah perempuan.

Aku memasang senyum terbaik kepada para fansku yang tentu saja disambut dengan sorakan. Tetapi sepasang mataku menangkap sosok bertopi yang sedari tadi terus menundukkan kepalanya. Pasalnya tidak seperti fans lainnya yang terus menyorakiku dan menunjukkan tulisan atau atribut lainnya. Gadis itu mulai dari awal acara sampai aku bernyanyi dua lagu pun terus menerus menundukkan kepalanya.

Aku sempat berpikir bahwa dia termasuk tipe fans yang pemalu, tapi kalau begitu kenapa dia sampai repot-repot datang kemari. Jika menatapku saja dia tidak mau. Dan tiba-tiba terbesit sebuah ide di kepalaku begitu pembawa acara mengumumkan bahwa sekarang sudah masuk ke sesi pembagian _doorprize_. Ada tiga buah topi yang sudah aku persiapkan untuk diberikan kepada tiga fansku yang beruntung hari ini.

Pengundian pertama dan kedua dilakukan dengan siapa yang dapat menjawab pertanyaan dengan benar dan cepat. Dan seperti dugaanku, gadis misterius itu bahkan tampak tidak tertarik sama sekali untuk ikutan menjawab pertanyaan yang diberikan. Sampai akhirnya pengundian hadiah terakhir yang dilakukan dengan mengambil nomor kursi secara acak. Setelah aku mengambil secarik kertas dari kotak yang dipegang oleh salah seorang staff acara. Aku pun mulai membuka gulungan kertas tersebut. Sebenarnya aku tidak perlu melakukan itu, karena di otakku sudah terpikir satu nomor yaitu nomor kursi yang diduduki oleh gadis tersebut.

Aku pun dengan suara yang keras, supaya gadis itu dapat mendengarkanku, menyebut nomor kursi yang didudukinya dan memintanya untuk maju ke depan untuk menerima hadiah topi yang terakhir.

Berbeda dengan reaksi fans lainnya yang langsung menghela napas kecewa karena bukan nomor kursi mereka yang terpilih, gadis itu tampak membutuhkan waktu lama untuk menyadari bahwa dialah si fans yang beruntung itu. Setelah sekali lagi diminta naik ke atas panggung oleh pembawa acara, akhirnya gadis itu beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan melangkah naik ke atas panggung. Meski sudah berdiri di atas panggung, gadis itu masih saja menundukkan kepalanya. Topi yang dikenakannya menutupi sebagian rambut peraknya sekaligus wajahnya.

"Selamat ya, kamu benar-benar beruntung karena bisa terpilih. Jadi siapa namamu?" tanya pembawa acara pada gadis itu.

Aku yang berada di samping pembawa acara hanya menatap penasaran ke arah si gadis. Dari penglihatanku, tampak gadis itu terlihat sangat gugup. Aku jadi berpikir bahwa selain pemalu, sepertimya dia juga mudah terkena demam panggung. Karena tidak ada tanggapan, pembawa acara kembali menanyakan namanya. Tapi kali ini diselingi dengan candaan, berharap rasa gugup yang dialami gadis itu menghilang.

Akhirnya dengan suara yang lirih, gadis itu mulai menjawab, "Tei."

Aku langsung tertegun begitu mendengar nama itu. Tapi aku juga tidak sepenuhnya yakin, lagipula mana mungkin kakak kelasnya itu datang ke acara seperti ini. Sampai akhirnya tiba waktunya untuk penyerahan hadiah. Sama seperti pemenang-pemenang sebelumnya, aku akan memakaikan topi tersebut langsung ke kepala si pemenang. Oleh karena itu aku mendekati gadis itu dan melepaskan topi yang sedang dipakaianya. Dan alangkah terkejutnya aku begitu akhirnya dapat melihat wajah gadis itu dengan jelas.

"Aah!" pekikku kaget, yang tentunya langsung mengundang perhatian yang lainnya.

"Apa ada sesuatu?" tanya pembawa acara kepadaku.

Aku langsung menggeleng cepat seraya tersenyum. Aku tidak mungkin mengatakan bahwa yang di hadapanku sekarang ini adalah kakak kelasku dan temanku di OSIS dan juga sebagai salah seorang yang mengetahui rahasiaku.

Aku langsung mengirim sinyal ke arah Tei yang seolah berkata, "Kenapa _senpai_ ada disini?" Tapi gadis berambut perak itu hanya mengalihkan pandangannya dariku dengan wajahnya yang memerah. Aku benar-benar tidak percaya ini, entah apa yang membuat kakak kelasnya satu ini sampai datang ke acara ini. Yang pasti bukan karena dia adalah salah satu dari fansku. Atau jangan-jangan diam-diam sebenarnya dia menyukaiku. Ah itu mustahil, mengingat bagaimana hubungan mereka yang sepertinya kucing dan tikus di sekolah. Tapi apapun itu entah kenapa aku merasa sangat senang dan bangga begitu tahu kalau gadis itu datang ke acaranya ini. Meskipun mungkin karena paksaan, tapi aku cukup berterima kasih. Oleh karena itu dengan senyum yang merekah lebar di wajahku, aku memasangkan topi berwarna merah, warna favoritku, di kepalanya.

.

.

.

**Yukari POV**

Aku sedang berdiri di pinggir lapangan, mengamati latihan tim basket putra. Aku memang tidak terlalu pandai bermain basket, tapi aku cukup tahu tentang permainan tersebut. Oleh karena itu aku bisa sedikit memberikan mereka kritik dan saran untuk keberhasilan mereka di turnamen nanti. Bagaimana pun juga, ia sangat berharap sekolahnya dapat mempertahankan gelar juara mereka. Dan aku yakin Rinto dan yang lain dapat memenuhi impian tersebut.

_Ckrek_

Aku langsung menoleh kaget begitu mendengar suara kamera dan berakhir mendapati sosok berambut hitam pendek dengan bando pita yang entah sejak kapan sudah berdiri di belakangnya.

"Rui_-chan_!"

"Ah Yukari_-chan_, kau disini!" seru Rui kaget. Sepertinya dari tadi gadis itu tidak menyadari keberadaannya atau jangan-jangan dia memang tidak sadar kalau dirinya sudah berdiri di belakangnya.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" Sebenarnya itu pertanyaan bodoh. Aku tahu itu. Tapi kalimat itu sudah terlanjur keluar sebelum aku sempat meralatnya.

"Makan Yukari_-chan_. Lihat aku akan memakan kamera ini. Tentu saja aku sedang memfoto, kecuali kau benar-benar percaya kalau aku akan memakannya," jawab Rui dengan wajah datar.

"_Gomen_, seharusnya aku tidak bertanya seperti itu. Kalau begitu aku ganti pertanyaanku. Apa yang sedang kau foto?" tanyaku.

Rui langsung tersenyum dan dengan santainya ia menjawab, "Aku sedang memfoto latihan tim basket putra kebanggaan sekolah kita."

Aku menatap skeptis ke arah Rui. "Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan foto-foto itu?"

"Yukari_-chan_, jangan bilang kau lupa kalau aku adalah anggota klub fotografi. Tentu saja foto-foto itu akan masuk ke dalam album koleksi kami sebagai kenangan," jelas Rui.

Aku masih menatap tajam ke arah Rui. "Benar hanya itu saja?" desakku.

Tampak Rui mengalihkan pandangannya dari Yukari dengan wajah gelisah. "Eerr karena kami klub yang baik hati, sepertinya kami akan membagikan album itu pada murid lain."

"Hmm begitu ya, aku dengar dari Piko-_senpai_ kalau klubmu-"

"Aarrghh tunggu Yukari_-chan_, sebenarnya keuangan klub kami sedang menipis. Oleh karena itu kami terpaksa harus menjual foto-foto Kagamine-_senpai_ dan yang lainnya kepada fansgirl mereka," terang Rui.

Aku menghela napas panjang begitu mendengar pengakuan dari Rui. "Baiklah aku mengerti, tapi tetap saja dilarang memotret apalagi memperjual belikan foto tanpa seijin orangnya," ujarku tegas.

"Heee padahal klub jurnalistik saja juga berdagang informasi tapi kenapa klub kami tidak boleh menjual foto," keluh Rui.

"Apa?" Sontak saja aku kaget begitu mendengar penuturan soal klub jurnalistik. "Apa maksudmu dengan klub jurnalistik yang berdagang informasi?"

"Aaahh!" pekik Rui yang sepertinya baru sadar dengan apa yang ia ucapkan tadi.

"Jawab pertanyaanku tadi, Rui_-chan_!" desakku.

Tampak Rui menghela napas panjang sebelum akhirnya berkata, "Aku dengar dari kakak kelasku di klub, katanya Nekomura-_senpai_ menjual jasa pencarian informasi. Tapi aku diberitahu, katanya Nekomura-_senpai_ suka pilih-pilih permintaan. Dan kebanyakan permintaan yang dipilih adalah untuk mencari tahu informasi mengenai orang yang disukai oleh si peminta."

"Jadi dia semacam cupid begitu?" tanyaku.

"Hmm bisa dibilang begitu, mengingat kakak kelasku itu juga bercerita bahwa ia sampai bisa jadian dengan pacarnya saat ini karena berkat informasi akurat dari Nekomura-_senpai_," jelas Rui.

"Begitu ya," ucapku mangut-mangut. "Meskipun begitu kau tetap tidak boleh mengambil bahkan sampai menjual foto secara diam-diam. Kalau kau ingin mendapatkannya, kau harus meminta ijin dengan klub basket terlebih dahulu!"

Tampak Rui manyun begitu mendengar ucapanku. Jangan berharap kalau aku akan membiarkanmu hanya karena kau adalah temanku ya.

"Ah tapi tidak semuanya informasi dari klub jurnalistik akurat kok," ucap Rui tiba-tiba.

"Kenapa begitu?" tanyaku heran.

"Soalnya, kemarin ada kakak kelasku juga di klub yang meminta informasi mengenai Ritsu yang masih belum disebarkan di internet. Awalnya permintaannya ditolak, tapi karena kakak kelasku itu satu kelas dengan Nekomura-_senpai_ dan setelah membujuknya berulang kali. Akhirnya Nekomura-_senpai_ bersedia mencarikan informasi untuknya. Dan kau tahu apa yang dikatakan oleh Nekomura-_senpai_?" tanya Rui yang sengaja menggantung ceritanya.

"Apa?" tanyaku sudah tidak sabar. Entah kenapa perasaanku jadi tidak enak.

"Dia berkata kalau Ritsu sebenarnya laki-laki dan menyuruhnya untuk menyerah saja," jawab Rui kemudian sambil tertawa.

"A-APA?!" seruku kaget.

Rui yang ikut kaget mendengar seruanku yang tiba-tiba langsung berkata, "Yukari_-chan_, kau tidak benar-benar mempercayainya kan. Lagipula itu hanya bercanda, mungkin saja Nekomura-_senpai_ ingin membuat kakak kelasnya itu berhenti menganggunya. Selain itu sudah banyak informasi tentang Ritsu yang beredar di internet, pastinya sulit sekali kalau harus mencari informasi lain. Itu levelnya sudah seperti_ paparazzi _saja hahaha."

Aku hanya terdiam mendengar penuturan dari Rui. Asal dia tahu saja, kalau sebenarnya informasi itu memang akurat. Tapi untungnya mereka hanya menganggap itu candaan saja. Bisa gawat kalau sampai mereka benar-benar mempercayainya. Tidak hanya akan membuat heboh satu sekolah tapi mungkin seluruh Jepang. Dan tidak hanya Ritsu yang akan dibuat repot pastinya, tapi tentu saja OSIS dan juga pihak sekolah karena sudah menyembunyikan rahasia ini.

"Kari_-chan_, Yukari_-chan_, YUZUKI YUKARI!"

"Ah a-apa?" sontakku kaget untuk kedua kalinya.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba malah melamun?" tanya Rui heran.

"_Gomen_, sepertinya aku sedang banyak pikiran," ucapku tidak sepenuhnya bohong.

"_Souka_, sebaiknya kau jangan sampai jatuh sakit kalau tidak mau kena omel Rei lagi," ujar Rui dengan wajah prihatin.

Aku hanya mengangguk kecil.

.

.

.

**Normal POV**

Ruangan OSIS tampak tenang dan damai. Semua anggota OSIS sibuk dengan pekerjaannya masing-masing. Sampai akhirnya pintu ruang OSIS terbuka dengan keras.

"Lama-lama pintu itu bisa rusak jika kalian banting terus menerus," komentar Oliver datar.

"_Gomen_," ucap gadis berambut ungu begitu sadar apa yang sudah ia perbuat dengan wajah bersalah.

"Yukachi, ada apa? Tidak biasanya kau tergesa-gesa seperti tadi. Apa terjadi sesuatu?" tanya Lily cemas.

"Ah iya, ini gawat. Gawat sekali!" seru Yukari yang wajahnya kembali berubah panik.

"Apa kau ketahuan membaca _manga_ waktu pelajaran?" gurau cowok berambut pink.

"Ini jauh lebih gawat tahu!" sahut Yukari cepat.

Luki yang tadinya tertawa langsung memasang wajah serius begitupun dengan anggota OSIS lainnya. Tidak biasanya anggota termuda di OSIS ini terlihat panik sampai seperti ini.

"Sebaiknya kau duduk dulu lalu ceritakan apa yang sebenarnya yang sudah terjadi!" ucap Oliver.

Yukari pun langsung menuruti perkataan dari ketuanya itu dengan duduk di samping kursi Ritsu yang kosong, karena pemiliknya seperti biasa sedang sibuk dengan kegiatan _idol_-nya. "Tadi aku diberitahu oleh temanku, katanya klub jurnalistik menjual jasa pencarian informasi dan sepertinya mereka juga tahu soal rahasia Ritsu," terang Yukari.

"Lalu?" tanya Tei heran.

Yukari justru malah menatap balik heran pada Tei dan juga anggota OSIS lainnya yang juga menatapnya dengan wajah bingung.

"Yah memang tidak ada yang percaya dengan perkataan Nekomura-_senpai_ tapi memangnya kalian tidak kaget mendengar ini?" tanya Yukari bingung.

"Mungkin anak kelas satu tidak banyak yang tahu, tapi hampir semua anak kelas dua dan tiga sudah tahu soal klub jurnalistik," jelas Tei.

"Dan kalian membiarkannya begitu saja?" tanya Yukari tak habis pikir.

"Yah selama itu tidak melanggar aturan sekolah, tidak apa-apa," jawab Oliver santai.

"Eh tunggu dulu Luchan, kau kan juga kelas satu. Darimana kau tahu soal ini, jangan bilang kalau kau-"

Luki yang mendapatkan tatapan menuduh dari para _senpai_-nya langsung menggeleng cepat. "Tolong jangan samakan levelku dengan mereka. Tanpa butuh bantuan, aku bisa mendapatkan cewek manapun yang aku mau. Dan soal dari mana aku tahu, anggap saja itu dari-"

"Kakak kelas yang pernah kau kencani," lanjut Piko.

"Bingo! Ternyata Piko-_senpai_ memang tahu segalanya. Jangan-jangan kau juga punya daftar semua cewek yang pernah kukencani!" seru Luki dengan wajah-wajah pura-pura kaget.

Piko menghela napas. "Seolah-olah aku punya waktu untuk mengurus hal tidak penting itu." Setelah itu Piko menoleh menatap Yukari, yang wajahnya masih terlihat kaget. Sepertinya otaknya masih belum bisa menerima informasi-informasi yang baru saja gadis itu dengar.

"Yukari_-san_, kau tidak perlu khawatir soal Nekomura_-san_ maupun klub jurnalistik. Selama mereka tidak melanggar aturan, kita tidak perlu mencampuri urusan mereka," jelas Piko.

"Jujur saja, aku khawatir dengan Ritchan. Tapi di sisi lain aku juga penasaran bagaimana dia bisa mengetahui soal identitas Ritchan," keluh Lily.

"..."

"Tei-_senpai_ kenapa wajahmu tiba-tiba pucat?" tanya Yukari cemas.

"Ah ti-tidak, hanya saja tiba-tiba aku berpikir kalau Nekomura_-san_ juga mengetahui rahasia anggota OSIS lainnya," ucap Tei.

Semua terdiam mendengar perkataan Tei. Memang benar ada kemungkinan jika Iroha juga mengetahui rahasia mereka. Dulu saat rahasia Oliver dibongkar oleh IO saja sudah membuat gempar satu sekolah. Meskipun akhirnya mereka hanya menganggap itu rumor saja dan berita itu langsung menjadi angin lalu karena persiapan ujian. Meskipun begitu Oliver tahu beberapa anak masih ada yang percaya dengan berita itu meski mereka tidak berani mengatakannya, mengingat posisi Oliver sebagai ketua OSIS. Dan dari semua rahasia yang dimiliki oleh anggota OSIS. Rahasia milik Ritsu dan Tei lah yang berpotensi akan menyebabkan kericuhan di sekolah. Makanya tidak heran kalau wajah Tei sampai pucat.

"Kalian tidak perlu khawatir, seandaianya dia tahu pun. Dia tidak akan menyebarkan luaskannya," ujar Piko memecah keheningan.

"Kenapa kau bisa yakin sekali?" tanya Oliver.

"Karena tidak ada untungnya juga ia menyebarkannya. Lagipula jika ia memang sudah tahu, seharusnya sejak dulu ia membocorkannya atau setidaknya ia mengambil keuntungan dari kita," jelas Piko.

Berbeda dengan anggota OSIS lainnya yang langsung mengangguk menyetujuinya, tanpa disadari oleh yang lain gadis berambut _silver_ panjang itu hanya terdiam sambil menerawang menatap jendela.

**_Skip Time._**

Sekarang sudah hampir pukul tujuh malam dan sebuah mobil sedan berhenti tepat di depan gerbang sekolah. Tampak seorang pemuda berambut merah dengan cepat langsung turun dari kursi penumpang dan berlari masuk ke dalam gedung sekolah. Selama perjalanan, ia tidak bertemu siapapun. Sekolah terlihat sudah sepi dari kerumunan para murid, berbeda sekali dengan yang selalu ia alami ketika ia berangkat sekolah di pagi hari. Sebenarnya ada alasan ia sampai rela datang ke sekolah setelah pulang syuting barusan. Hal itu ia lakukan demi mengambil buku miliknya yang tertinggal di ruang OSIS. Jika saja bukan karena ada tugas yang harus ia kumpulkan besok, ia pasti akan lebih memilih untuk langsung pulang dan beristirahat. Untungnya semua anggota OSIS dibekali kunci ruang OSIS untuk berjaga-jaga. Jadi Ritsu bisa langsung menuju ke ruang OSIS untuk mengambil bukunya.

Tapi anehnya setibanya ia di depan ruang OSIS, ada cahaya yang menerobos dari celah pintu. Apa mungkin masih ada anggota OSIS di dalam, tapi sepertinya untuk saat ini tidak ada pekerjaan yang mengharuskan mereka untuk berkerja lembur. Karena penasaran, Ritsu langsung membuka pintu ruang OSIS yang sudah ia duga tidak terkunci itu. Dan betapa kagetnya Ritsu begitu mendapati sosok Tei yang tengah menatap ke luar jendela. Angin malam menyibakkan rambut _silver_ panjangnya. Tapi sepertinya gadis itu tidak peduli atau lebih tepatnya ia tampak sedang melamun karena ia sama sekali tidak menyadari kedatangan Ritsu.

Tiba-tiba saja sebuah ide jahil muncul di kepala Ritsu. Dengan langkah pelan ia langsung menghampiri kakak kelasnya itu. Begitu ia sudah berdiri tepat di belakang Tei, kedua tangan Ritsu langsung menepuk pundak gadis itu. Dan seperti yang diharapkan oleh Ritsu, gadis itu langsung menjerit kaget. Ritsu yang melihatnya langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Tei yang sudah menyadari kedatangan Ritsu yang sangat mengagetkan itu langsung menatap garang ke arah cowok itu.

"Kalau aku sampai jantungan, kau mau tanggung jawab heh!" sewot Tei.

"_Gomen_ _senpai_, tapi reaksimu tadi benar-benar lucu sekali," sahut Ritsu seraya tersenyum tanpa dosa.

Tei langsung mendengus kesal. "Jadi kenapa kau kemari, Nona _Idol_ yang terkenal sibuk sekali?"

"Ah iya, bukuku!" Ritsu langsung teringat dengan tujuannya. Ia pun langsung menuju ke meja kerjanya dan mencari-cari sesuatu. Tidak butuh waktu lama ia menemukan buku yang ia cari.

"Kalau kau sudah menemukan yang kau cari. Cepat pulang sana!" usir Tei.

Tanpa disuruh pun, Ritsu memang ingin cepat-cepat pulang. Karena selain dirinya sudah lelah, ia masih harus mengerjakan tugas untuk besok. Tapi tepat sebelum ia keluar ruangan, ia menoleh kembali menatap kakak kelasnya itu yang kembali menatap ke luar jendela. Entah kenapa Ritsu merasa, kakak kelasnya itu bersikap aneh. Seperti ada sesuatu yang menganggu pikirannya.

"_Senpai_, tidak pulang juga? Ini sudah malam lho," ucap Ritsu mengingatkan.

Tanpa menoleh ke arah Ritsu, Tei menjawab, "Aku bukan anak kecil lagi, nanti aku juga akan pulang sendiri."

Ritsu semakin cemas melihatnya, ia pun sekali lagi berjalan menghampiri kakak kelasnya itu lalu menarik tangannya.

"HEI!" protes Tei keras.

Di tempat lain.

Yukari langsung merenggangkan otot-ototnya. Akhirnya latihan basketnya selesai juga. Meski ia bukan pemain, tapi Yukari juga merasakan rasa lelah yang dialami oleh pemain basket lainnya. Terlebih lagi Yukari langsung lari ke ruang basket _indoor_ begitu pekerjaannya di OSIS selesai tadi. Setelah menghubungi sopir untuk menjemputnya, Yukari langsung berpamitan kepada anggota klub basket lainnya. Dia ingin cepat-cepat pulang, masih ada _manga_ yang harus ia baca malam ini.

Dengan langkah cepat, Yukari langsung berjalan menyusuri halaman sekolah menuju ke gerbang sekolah. Tapi begitu ia sudah dekat dengan gerbang sekolah, ia mendapati pemandangan yang sangat mengejutkan.

Ritsu sedang menyeret tangan seorang Tei. Sepertinya Tei dipaksa, karena tampak gadis itu sedikit meronta. Tapi kelihatannya Ritsu tidak peduli, cowok itu masih menyeret kakak kelasnya itu ke sebuah mobil yang terpakir di depan gerbang sekolah.

Kalau saja Yukari tidak mengenal mereka berdua, dia pasti berpikir bahwa ada penculikan seorang siswi oleh pemuda tidak dikenal.

"Yukari!" seru Tei kaget. Sepertinya kakak kelasnya itu menyadari keberadaannya. Tampak Ritsu juga menoleh kaget ke arah Yukari.

Gadis berambut ungu itu pun langsung menghampiri kedua orang itu. "Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?" tanya Yukari bingung.

"Yukari. Tolong aku. Orang aneh ini berniat menculikku!" seru Tei.

Ritsu langsung mendelik ke arah Tei. "_Senpai_ memang tidak tahu terima kasih ya. Padahal aku sudah berbaik hati untuk mengantarmu pulang," ujarnya.

Tei balas menatap tajam ke arah Ritsu. "Tidak ada yang memintamu untuk mengantarku pulang. Lagipula aku bisa pulang sendiri!" sewot Tei.

Yukari menatap Tei dan Ritsu yang saling adu mulut. Seperti biasa mereka selalu bertengkar, tapi kenapa Yukari merasa diabaikan. Bahkan sampai mobil jemputan Yukari datang pun, mereka masih bertengkar.

"Anuu, aku pulang dulu ya. Jaa~" ucap Yukari cepat yang setelah itu langsung berlari masuk ke dalam mobil jemputanku.

"Yukari, tungguuuu!" panggil Tei. Tapi percuma mobil gadis itu sudah berjalan menjauh meninggalkannya bersama dengan cowok di depannya ini.

**_Yukari, tega sekali kau meninggalkanku dengan cowok ini – Tei_**

**_Kenapa senpai keras kepala sih, padahal kan aku hanya ingin membantunya – Ritsu_**

**_Maaf senpai, tapi aku ingin senpai bisa akrab dengan Ritsu. Meski sepertinya mustahil – Yukari. _**

_**.**_

**.**

**.**

**TBC**


	4. Part 1 : Iroha x Piko x Lily

"Iroha-_senpai_, kalau begitu kami pulang dulu. Sampai jumpa."

Gadis yang memiliki postur tubuh pendek itu mengangguk seraya memasang wajah tersenyum. "Iya, terima kasih untuk kerja keras kalian hari ini."

Setelah itu mereka pun pergi meninggalkan gadis bernama Iroha itu sendirian di ruang klub jurnalistik. Iroha langsung merebahkan kepalanya di atas meja.

"Aaahh hari ini aku masih belum mendapatkan informasi apapun," keluhnya.

"Memangnya apa yang sedang kau cari?" tanya sebuah suara.

Iroha langsung mendongakan kepalanya dan mendapati sosok wakil ketua OSIS di sekolahnya di ambang pintu.

"Aahh ternyata cuma kau, kalau aku mengatakan kalau aku sedang mencari informasi tentangmu. Apa kau akan memberitahuku?" ucap Iroha malas seraya merebahkan kepalanya kembali di atas meja.

Piko tidak menggubris pertanyaan itu, justru ia malah berjalan menghampiri meja Iroha. "Aku dengar kau sudah mengatakan soal Ritsu pada salah satu murid," ucap Piko pelan.

Iroha tampak sedikit kaget tapi sedetik kemudian ia mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap Piko yang sudah berdiri di depannya. "Sepertinya aku memang pernah mengatakannya," ucapnya dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

Piko menghela napas panjang. "Untung saja mereka bodoh dan tidak mencoba untuk mencari kebenarannya."

"Memang benar, murid-murid disini memang bodoh sampai mereka tidak sadar kalau mereka sudah dimanipulasi oleh kau," ujar Iroha dengan nada menyindir.

"Meski kau sudah tahu, kau tetap membantuku kan," balas Piko santai. "Aku sangat tertolong," tambahnya seraya tersenyum.

Gadis itu hanya terdiam mendengarnya, karena dia tahu sampai kapanpun ia tidak akan pernah bisa mengerti jalanan pikiran cowok itu. "Sepertinya aku memang bodoh," gumamnya pelan.

**.**

**.**

**Lovers 3 : Acute**

**Season ketiga dari series Fanfic Lovers**

**.**

**.**

**Part 1**

**Ir****oha**** x Piko x Lily**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Vocaloid / Utauloid / Fansloid © Yamaha Corporation, Internet Co., Crypton Future Media, etc.**

**~Lovers 3 : Acute ~ © Crayon Melody**

**Rated : T**

**Warning: Typo, abal, gaje, alur kencang, nggak nyambung, dll**

**.**

**.**

**Please Enjoy Reading**

**.**

**.**

**Iroha POV**

Aku selalu merasa kehidupan sekolahku sangat membosankan. Aku tidak menganggap ini sesuatu yang hebat, tapi aku cukup pandai dalam menganalisa orang. Oleh karena itu, aku selalu bisa menebak apa yang dipikirkan oleh orang lain. Kemampuan itu awalnya sangat berguna bagiku karena dengan begitu aku bisa menyesuaikan diri dengan siapapun dan situasi apapun. Kepekaan itulah yang membuatku dengan cepat mendapatkan banyak teman. Tapi seiring berjalannya waktu, aku mulai merasa lelah karena harus selalu menyesuaikan diri dengan mereka. Di saat aku mulai berhenti untuk menyesuaikan diri, satu persatu dari mereka mulai menjauh. Aku tidak menyalahkan mereka karena sejak awal aku juga sudah tahu kalau mereka hanya berteman denganku karena topeng teman baik yang selalu aku kenakan. Karena pada dasarnya, aku bukanlah teman baik. Aku hanya memanfaatkan mereka untuk mendapatkan apa yang aku mau. Meskipun begitu mereka juga tidak bisa menyalahkanku, karena bisa dengan mudah terpedaya. Lagipula dibanding bermain dengan mereka, aku lebih menyukai bermain dengan kucing. Tentu saja itu karena selain kucing adalah hewan yang menggemaskan, aku juga tidak bisa menebak jalan pikiran si kucing.

Sampai suatu ketika pemuda itu datang meminta bantuanku. Seseorang yang sangat tidak pernah aku sangka meminta bantuan yang tidak disangka pula. Utatane Piko, kami satu sekolah sejak bangku sekolah dasar. Meskipun begitu kami tidak pernah satu kelas, karena itu kami tidak terlalu dekat untuk menjadi teman. Bagaimanapun juga, aku cukup tahu soal Piko dan itu berkat dari informasi-informasi yang aku peroleh dari 'teman-temanku'. Dan kalau boleh jujur, aku cukup tertarik dengan_ background_ yang dimilikinya. Piko adalah teman baik IO dulu sewaktu duduk di bangku sekolah dasar meskipun umur mereka terpaut satu tahun. Selain itu kedua perusahaan keluarga mereka merupakan patner bisnis. Tapi semua itu berubah saat masuk bangku sekolah menengah, Ayah Piko dituduh melakukan penyalahgunaan dana proyek kerja sama dengan perusahaan keluarga IO. Ayah Piko masuk penjara dan perusahaannya juga ikut bangkrut. Tidak hanya berhenti disitu saja, Ayah Piko bunuh diri dan keluarga Piko yang tersisa dililit hutang. Tepat saat itulah, Piko mulai menjauhi IO meskipun cowok itu berniat membantu keluarganya. Meskipun begitu keadaan Ibu Piko semakin memburuk karena depresi yang menyebabkan beliau meninggal karena penyakit. Dan tersisalah Piko seorang diri yang berjuang untuk melunasi hutang keluarganya. Aku merasa kasihan padanya, bagaimana bisa hidupnya semenderita itu.

Dan aku semakin merasa kasihan padanya begitu mengetahui kebenarannya. Pekerjaan Ayahku adalah seorang hakim, dan beliau juga adalah hakim untuk sidang kasus Ayah Piko. Setelah sidang keputusan Ayah Piko selesai, beberapa waktu kemudian barulah muncul bukti bahwa Ayah Piko tidak bersalah. Di saat mereka mendiskusikan hal ini dengan pihak perusahaan keluarga IO. Pihak mereka meminta waktu kepada pihak pengadilan. Tapi semua itu terlambat, karena sebelum kebenaran terungkap. Ayah Piko sudah lebih dulu bunuh diri di penjara. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi di balik layar, tapi mereka sudah tidak mengkungkit kasus itu lagi seolah kasus itu tidak pernah terjadi. Jujur saja aku marah kepada Ayahku, tapi dibanding itu aku lebih marah kepada Ayah IO.

Sampai akhirnya aku mengatakan semua yang aku tahu soal itu kepada Piko. Setidaknya ia harus tahu kalau Ayahnya tidak bersalah. Dan reaksi Piko setelah mendengarkan ceritaku benar-benar tidak disangka_-san_gka. Aku pikir ia akan marah dan berniat untuk balas dendam. Tapi ia hanya berkata ia sudah tahu. Ia tahu Ayahnya tidak bersalah dan Ayah IO hanya menjebaknya untuk menghancurkan perusahaannya. Dia justru menyuruhku merahasiakan hal ini dari siapapun. Aku yang tidak mengerti sama sekali dengan jalan pikiran Piko hanya bisa terdiam. Dan itulah percakapan terakhir kami sampai kami lulus sekolah menengah.

Siapa sangka percakapan kami berikutnya adalah rencana pemilihan Oliver sebagai Ketua OSIS yang baru. Lebih tepatnya Piko meminta bantuanku yang kebetulah adalah anak jurnalistik untuk menggalang massa dengan memanipulasi mereka untuk memilih Oliver sebagai Ketua OSIS yang baru. Di saat aku bertanya kenapa dia sampai melakukan itu, ia berkata bahwa ia hanya berkata tanggung jawab Ketua OSIS terlalu besar baginya. Selain itu, aku juga selalu bertanya-tanya dengan hasil rangking yang didapatkannya. Pasalnya sejak sekolah dasar hingga sekolah menengah, Piko selalu menjadi rangking satu. Tapi sekarang coba lihat, rangking Piko selalu bertengger di urutan kedua setelah Lenka. Lagi-lagi aku bertanya kepada Piko soal itu, tapi cowok itu hanya berkata ia sudah bosan menjadi yang pertama. Lalu saat kejadian IO tempo kemarin, dimana IO kabur dari rumahnya. Piko malah dengan sigap mencari tahu keberadaannya. Padahal kupikir hubungan mereka sudah tidak akrab lagi semenjak peristiwa itu. Tapi di saat aku ingin memastikannya kepada Piko, cowok itu hanya berkata bahwa itu hanya salah satu tugasnya sebagai anggota OSIS untuk membantu muridnya yang sedang dalam masalah.

Setelah semua itu, mau tidak mau aku hanya bisa mendesah panjang. Cowok itu tidak pernah memberikan informasi berharga baginya dan sepertinya tidak akan pernah. Sampai akhirnya ia mendapatkan harapan baru, rupanya ada orang yang selama ini diam-diam membantu Piko melunasi hutang keluarganya. Dan orang itu adalah keluarga Rinto. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana ceritanya, tapi yang aku tahu demi melunasi hutangnya Piko bekerja di perusahaan milik keluarga Rinto. Padahal sekolah ini sangat melarang keras muridnya untuk bekerja, tapi sepertinya Piko hanya sesekali melakukannya jika kemampuannya memang sedang dibutuhkan.

Meskipun begitu aku tetap merasa curiga dengan bantuan yang diberikan oleh keluarga Rinto kepada Piko. Dan tentu saja kecurigaanku ini bukan tanpa dasar, pasalnya perusahaan keluarga Rinto juga merupakan salah satu dari perusahaan yang bekerja sama dalam proyek yang terkait dengan kasus Ayah Piko. Entah keluarga Rinto juga ikut andil dalam kasus itu atau tidak. Tapi saat aku bertanya kepada Piko, cowok itu dengan santainya menyuruhku untuk berhenti mencampuri urusannya. Baiklah, aku akui selama ini aku memang sering sekali mencampuri urusannya. Awalnya aku hanya merasa prihatin dengan kondisinya, tapi lama-kelamaan aku menjadi tertarik kepada orangnya. Bukan rasa tertarik kepada lawan jenis, tapi lebih disebabkan oleh rasa penasaran terhadap cowok itu. Ada begitu banyak hal yang tidak aku mengerti tentangnya, tapi aku tahu ia tidak akan membiarkanku mengenalnya lebih jauh. Karena itu aku akan mengganti sasaranku kali ini.

"Kagamine Rinto!" seruku dari balik punggung pemuda itu.

Rinto langsung tersentak kaget. Padahal aku memanggilnya pelan, tapi dia bereaksi seolah-olah melihat hantu. Begitu melihatku, Rinto langsung menghela napas panjang. Hei, bukankah itu tidak sopan.

"Berapa kali aku harus mengatakannya, berhentilah menerorku!" seru Rinto kesal.

Aku langsung menggembungkan kedua pipiku. "_Hidoi_, aku tidak pernah menerormu. Hanya saja akhir-akhir aku ingin lebih akrab dengan Rinto_-kun_," ujarku seraya tersenyum manis.

"Sayang sekali tapi aku tidak berniat akrab denganmu," ujar Rinto cuek.

"Kalau begitu bagaimana kalau kita bertransaksi," tawarku.

"Aku tidak tertarik," ucap Rinto sambil berjalan meninggalkanku.

"Hmm benarkah? Padahal ini menyangkut pacar tersayangmu," ucapku pelan. Tapi aku pastikan suaraku masih terdengar oleh cowok itu karena ia langsung berhenti dan berbalik menghadapku.

"Jangan macam-macam dengan Lenka!" ujar Rinto dingin.

Aku tersenyum tipis. Ternyata kelemahan Rinto memang Lenka. Aku pun mengambil sesuatu dari tas selempangku dan memberikan sebuah amplop coklat. Rinto pun menerimanya dan langsung melihat isinya. Sepasang matanya langsung membulat kaget.

"Bagaimana ya kalau ini sampai tersebar. Hmm tentu saja pihak sekolah tidak akan membiarkannya. Mungkin Lenka_-chan_ bisa terkena sanksi atau kemungkinan terburuknya beasiswanya bisa dicabut," terangku santai.

"Kau... kau mengancamku?" tanya Rinto. Mungkin ini hanya perasaanku, tapi aku merasakan aura hitam dari Rinto. Tapi aku sudah terlanjur sejauh ini, aku tidak bisa mundur sekarang.

"Tidak kok, aku kan tadi sudah bilang. Aku hanya ingin bertransaksi denganmu," jawabku.

Rinto mendengus kesal lalu merobek amplop itu beserta isi-isinya menjadi potongan kecil-kecil dan membuangnya di tempat sampah.

"Coba saja kalau kau berani, aku pastikan setelah itu hidupmu tidak akan tenang," sahut Rinto seraya tersenyum. Setelah itu ia berbalik dan kali ini ia benar-benar meninggalkanku.

Aku menghela napas panjang melihat punggung Rinto yang menjauh. "Haaa padahal aku hanya ingin bicara baik-baik, tapi sepertinya aku malah menambah musuh disini," ucapku yang setelah itu menatap tempat sampah yang terdapat hasil foto yang sudah susah payah aku dapatkan. "Agh sial padahal aku sudah tidak punya kopiannya lagi, tapi ya sudahlah aku bisa memikirkan cara lain," ujarku santai.

.

.

.

**Piko POV**

Aku sedang serius duduk di depan layar komputerku bersama dengan secangkir kopi demi menyelesaikan program yang sedang aku kembangkan. Sampai ada tamu yang seenak jidatnya datang tanpa diundang. Meski sebenarnya aku memang tidak pernah mengundang siapapun datang ke apartemen kecil yang kini aku tinggali seorang diri.

Aku pun segera membuka pintu sebelum orang itu menganggu tetanggaku karena terus berteriak di depan pintuku. Dan aku sudah tidak kaget lagi begitu mendapati sosok kurang ajar itu yang berdiri santai di balik pintu sambil menenteng dua kantong plastik.

"Piko_-nii_, lihat apa yang aku bawa!" seru cowok itu yang langsung nyelonong masuk ke dalam apartemen bahkan sebelum aku mempersilahkannya.

"IO, jangan bilang kau kabur dari rumah lagi?" tanyaku seraya menutup pintu.

"Tidak kok, kali ini aku sudah ijin. Jadi kau tenang saja," sahut IO sambil meletakkan kantong plastiknya di dapur lalu mengeluarkan isi-isinya.

"Memangnya kau ijin kepada siapa?" tanyaku masih curiga.

"Err kepada pembantuku. Lagipula orang tuaku juga mungkin pulang larut malam dan mereka pasti tidak akan sadar kalau aku tidak ada di rumah," jelas IO.

"Ya sudahlah, asal kau tidak merepotkanku lagi," ucapku pada akhirnya lalu kembali duduk di depan komputer.

"Padahal aku sudah repot-repot membawakanmu makanan karena aku tahu kau pasti belum makan malam," sungut IO.

Piko menghela napas panjang lalu ia mematikan komputernya. Sepertinya ia akan begadang besok malam. Melihat itu, wajah IO berubah menjadi panik.

"Apa aku datang di saat yang tidak tepat?" tanya IO khawatir.

"Kalau aku jawab iya, apa kau akan pergi?" tanyaku balik.

"Tentu saja tidak, tapi kau bisa menyelesaikan urusanmu dan aku akan membaca novel ini," ujar IO seraya mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tasnya. Sejak berpacaran dengan Sayu, IO semakin rajin membaca novel terutama novel yang direkomendasikan oleh pacarnya itu.

Aku yang melihatnya hanya bi_sa speechless_, sepertinya teman masa kecilnya ini benar-benar sudah mempersiapkan diri untuk menginap disini. Dan tentu saja aku tidak akan tega untuk mengusirnya setelah ia sudah repot-repot membawakan makanan untukku.

"Aku bisa mengerjakannya lain waktu. Lagipula konsentrasiku juga sudah buyar begitu kau datang," ucapku.

"Ah _gomenaaaasaaaaaiiiii_," sahut IO yang sepertinya tidak tulus meminta maafnya. Tapi ya sudahlah, sejak dulu kelakuan IO memang seperti itu.

"Tapi Piko_-nii_, memangnya apa yang sedang kau kerjakan? Apa tugas OSIS, bukannya belum ada _event_ apapun dalam waktu dekat?" tanya IO penasaran.

Sebenarnya yang aku kerjakan tadi adalah sesuatu yang diminta oleh perusahaan keluarga Rinto, tapi aku tidak bisa mengatakannya kalau aku sekarang bekerja disana. Bukan karena aku takut IO akan membocorkan soal ini mengingat peraturan sekolah yang melarang muridnya untuk bekerja. Tapi lebih disebabkan oleh hubungan perusahaan keluarga IO dan Rinto sedang tidak baik setelah kasus dulu. Selain itu aku juga tidak ingin IO merasa salah paham dengan diriku yang bekerja di sana mengingat dulu aku pernah menolak bantuan dari keluarga IO. Karena aku tidak ingin IO semakin membenci orang tuanya kalau ia sampai tahu apa yang sudah mereka perbuat terhadap keluargaku. Dan akhirnya aku terpaksa harus berbohong lagi, "Yah, itu tugas OSIS. Dan asal kau tahu, tidak ada hari libur bagi anggota OSIS."

"Hhmm sepertinya begitu, mengingat Yuzuki_-san_ juga terlihat sibuk sekali, tapi sepertinya akhir-akhir ini dia terus memaksakan diri," ucap IO.

Ah benar juga, IO satu kelas dengan Yukari. Tapi aku sependapat dengan perkataan IO. Akhir-akhir ini adik kelasnya itu terlalu memaksakan diri ditambah lagi ia masih harus menemani tim basket latihan. Dan aku dengar, gadis itu sempat pingsan di sekolah. Sepertinya besok aku harus berbicara pada Oliver untuk mengurangi pekerjaan Yukari di OSIS sampai turnamen basket selesai.

_Drrrtt... drrrttt_

Tiba-tiba ponselku berbunyi menandakan ada pesan yang masuk. Aku pun langsung mengambil ponselku yang tergeletak di atas meja belajarku untuk membaca pesan tersebut yang rupanya berasal dari Rinto.

_Lakukan sesuatu pada gadis bernama Nekomura Iroha itu. Dia terus menerorku bahkan ia berani mengancam dengan membawa-bawa Lenka._

Baru saja aku selesai membacanya, ponselku kembali berdering. Masih dari orang yang sama.

_Tapi aku tidak mengatakan apapun, karena itu kau harus membantuku!_

Aku langsung menghela napas panjang. Sebenarnya apa yang dipikirkan oleh gadis itu sampai berani-beraninya mengancam Rinto. Setelah ia membocorkan rahasia Ritsu, sekarang ia mencoba mencari masalah dengan Rinto. Kenapa gadis itu selalu mendatangkan masalah baginya.

IO yang melihat raut wajah Piko langsung bertanya dengan nada khawatir, "Apa isi pesannya begitu buruk?"

Piko menggeleng lemah. "Bukan masalah besar, hanya urusan OSIS."

Mendengar kata OSIS, IO tidak bertanya lebih lanjut. Aku bersyukur karena kata itu masih mempan kepada IO, karena jika tidak aku sudah tidak tahu harus menggunakan alasan apa lagi.

.

.

.

**Lily POV**

_Kembali ke waktu Iroha bertemu dengan Rinto. _

Aku yang tidak sengaja melihat mereka langsung menyembunyikan diri dari balik dinding. Untung saja sekolah sudah sepi karena jika tidak orang-orang akan mempertanyakan tingkah anehku yang sedang mengintip ini. Aku tahu sikapku ini tidak sopan, tapi aku tidak bisa menahan rasa ingin tahuku apalagi begitu mendengar isi pembicaraan mereka. Dan sepertinya pembicaraan mereka tidak berjalan dengan baik karena Rinto langsung merobek amplop beserta isinya entah apapun itu lalu membuangya dan setelah memberikan peringatan kepada Iroha, kapten tim basket putra itu langsung berjalan pergi.

Akhirnya aku keluar dari persembunyianku dan berjalan menghampiri Iroha yang sepertinya sedang mengatakan sesuatu dan kebetulan aku mendengarnya.

"Sebenarnya sejak awal kau memang tidak berniat mengancamnya kan, kau hanya mencoba menggertaknya saja," ucapku berkomentar.

Iroha langsung menoleh ke arahku. Bukan ekspresi kaget yang aku dapatkan, melainkan sebuah tawa kecil. "Hahaha kenapa kau berpikir begitu?"

"Karena tak mungkin kan seorang ketua jurnalistik yang begitu menghargai sebuah informasi sampai tidak memiliki _back up_ datanya," jelasku.

"Ah Lily_-chan_ memang pintar, yah memang dari awal aku tidak berniat mengancamnya. Karena aku tahu itu tidak akan berhasil pada Rinto_-kun_," terang Iroha seraya tersenyum.

"Kalau kau sudah tahu, kenapa kau masih mencobanya?" tanyaku tidak mengerti.

"Karena aku tahu setelah ini Rinto_-kun_ akan mengatakan sesuatu soal diriku yang mengancamnya pada wakil ketua OSIS," jawab Iroha santai.

Aku langsung memiringkan kepalaku. "Kenapa dia harus lapor pada Pichan?" tanyaku bingung. Setahuku hubungan Rinto dan Piko tidak terlihat dekat. Kalau Rinto ingin bercerita, ia seharusnya cerita kepada Mikuo atau Nero. Apa mungkin karena Piko anggota OSIS, tapi masih ada anggota OSIS lainnya. Bahkan manajer timnya, Yukari juga seorang anggota OSIS.

"Penasaran ya? Kalau begitu kenapa kau tidak bertanya kepada wakil ketua OSIS mu itu, ada hubungan apa dia dengan Rinto_-kun_," ujar Iroha.

"Aku bohong kalau aku tidak penasaran, tapi aku juga tidak bisa sepenuhnya mempercayai kata-katamu itu," sahutku.

Gadis berambut pink itu mengedikkan bahu. "Terserah saja, baguslah masih ada orang yang tidak selalu percaya dengan kata-kataku. Jika tidak, mungkin orang-orang sudah percaya soal Ritsu yang sebenarnya adalah laki-laki," ujarnya seraya tersenyum manis.

Aku mengepalkan kedua tanganku. "Irochan, sudah cukup. Aku tahu kau orang baik, kau tidak pernah ada niatan untuk membocorkan rahasia OSIS pada yang lain," ujarku berusaha menahan diri.

"Kau dan Piko_-kun_ sama-sama terlalu mempercayaiku," ujar Iroha sambil mendesah panjang.

"Apa maksudmu? Apa kau berniat melakukan sesuatu yang buruk?" tanyaku was was. Entah kenapa perasaanku tiba-tiba saja tidak enak.

Tapi gadis di hadapanku ini hanya tersenyum misterius sambil berkata, "Entahlah, kita lihat saja nanti." Setelah itu ia langsung melangkah pergi, meninggalkanku dengan perasaan buruk ini.

.

.

**_Keesokan harinya._**

Aku terbangun oleh suara dering ponsel yang berbunyi keras. Dengan mata masih terpejam, aku berubaha meraih-raih ponselku yang aku letakkan di samping bantalku. Setelah berhasil menemukannya, aku langsung menjawab panggilan –yang aku terlalu malas untuk mengeceknya- yang sudah sukses membuat kesal karena sudah membangunkanku sepagi ini.

"LILY-_SENPAI_. INI GAWAT!" Aku langsung dikagetkan oleh teriakan kencang begitu panggilan kami tersambung.

"Yukachi, tenanglah. Memangnya apa yang gawat?" tanyaku masih dengan suara parau karena efek tenggorokan kering setelah bangun tidur.

"Sebaiknya Lily-_senpai_ melihatnya sendiri. Aku akan mengirimkan alamat link-nya," ujar Yukari yang setelah itu langsung memutuskan panggilan bahkan sebelum aku sempat mengatakan apa-apa.

Tapi tidak butuh waktu lama, ponselku kembali berbunyi. Aku penasaran apa yang sudah membuat Yukari sampai meneleponnya pagi-pagi begini ditambah lagi entah kenapa firasatku tidak enak. Apa hal buruk sudah terjadi dan begitu aku berhasil membuka alamat link yang dikirimkan oleh Yukari. Firasatku langsung terbukti benar. Ada seseorang yang sudah menyebarkan berita tentang Ritsu yang sebenarnya adalah laki-laki di internet. Meski penyebar berita itu menggunakan akun palsu, tapi aku sudah tahu siapa pelakunya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Nekomura Iroha. Apa selama ini aku sudah salah menilainya.

.

.

.

**Iroha POV**

Hari ini sekolah ada yang berbeda. Begitu aku sampai di sekolah, aku mendapati kerumunan wartawan di depan gerbang sekolah. Beruntungnya beberapa satpam dan staff sekolah berusaha menahan para wartawan agar tidak menganggu para murid yang berdatangan. Tidak hanya di luar sekolah yang ribut, di dalam sekolah pun semua murid juga terlihat ribut sendiri. Aku yang berjalan melewati salah satu gerembolan murid yang sedang berbincang sambil menunjukkan ponselnya hanya menangkap kata 'tidak bisa dipercaya' dan 'cowok'. Meski hanya dengan dua kata itu, aku sudah bisa menangkap seluruh isi pembicaraan mereka. Itu karena-

"Nekomura Iroha!" seru Lily yang sepertinya sengaja menungguku di depan kelas kami.

"_Ohayou_, Lily_-chan_!" sapaku seraya tersenyum manis.

Biasanya gadis itu akan membalas sapaanku dengan senyum manisnya juga. Tapi sepertinya tidak untuk hari ini. Gadis itu masih menatapku dengan tatapan yang menusuk sampai ada sebuah suara yang menginterupsi.

"Kalian berdua kenapa?" tanya pemuda berambut hijau yang tidak lain adalah ketua kelas kami, Gumiya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa kok," jawabku masih dengan senyuman.

Tampak pemuda itu mengerutkan dahinya lalu ia gantian menatap gadis yang berada di hadapanku ini. "Apa kau sedang tidak enak badan?" tanya Gumiya dengan nada cemas.

Lily dengan cepat menggeleng. "Tidak, hanya saja kepalaku sedikit pusing dan itu disebabkan oleh **dia**," tuduhnya seraya masih menatap tajam ke arahku.

Sebelum Gumiya sempat bertanya lebih lanjut, Lily sudah lebih dulu menarik tanganku, membawaku pergi menjauh dari kelas. Tampak Gumiya melihat kepergian kami dengan wajah bingung.

Rupanya Lily membawaku ke ruang OSIS. Setibanya di sana semua anggota OSIS _minus_ Ritsu sudah menanti dengan wajah tegang. Tatapan mataku langsung bertemu dengan sepasang _emerald_ milik Piko. Tapi cowok itu langsung mengalihkan pandangannya. Aku yang melihatnya tentu saja sudah tidak kaget, karena di depan yang lain status kami hanyalan seorang teman seangkatan.

"Lily-_senpai_, kenapa kau membawa dia kemari? Jangan-jangan..."

"Karena dia yang bertanggung jawab atas semua kekacauan ini," potong Lily cepat menjawab pertanyaan Yukari.

Dan seperti yang diduga, tidak ada satupun yang kaget dengan info ini. Bahkan Yukari yang awalnya bingung langsung terdiam mendengar jawaban yang sebenarnya sudah diketahui oleh semua anggota OSIS.

Oliver yang sedari tadi hanya diam langsung mendengus dengan suara yang cukup menarik perhatian semua orang yang berada di ruangan tersebut ke arahnya. Jarang-jarang mereka melihat wajah Oliver yang kesal.

"Apa kau marah padaku, _kaichou_?" tanyaku seraya menatap lurus ke arah ketua OSIS-nya itu. Mungkin sikapku ini terdengar seolah menantangnya, tapi aku benar-benar ingin tahu reaksi macam apa yang akan ditunjukkan oleh Oliver.

"Tentu saja aku marah, tapi lebih dari itu aku ingin tahu alasan apa kau sampai melakukannya?" tanya Oliver dengan wajah serius.

Aku langsung mengedikkan bahu, "Tidak ada alasan."

"Dan kau pikir aku akan percaya. Selama ini kau selalu membantu OSIS untuk mengawasi para murid. Aku tak percaya kau sampai berani menusuk kami dari belakang. Pasti ada pemicunya sampai kau membocorkan rahasia Ritsu ke publik," ujar Oliver.

"Tunggu sebentar, sepertinya ada kesalahpahaman disini," ucapku seraya menepuk telapak tanganku. "Pertama, aku tak merasa pernah membantu OSIS. Aku hanya menjalankan perintah yang diberikan oleh seseorang," ucapku seraya melirik ke arah wakil ketua OSIS tapi hanya sesaat karena perhatianku kembali tertuju ke Oliver. "Dan yang kedua, aku tidak benar-benar membocorkan rahasia Ritsu. Aku hanya memposting opiniku tentang Ritsu, biar bagaimanapun dia idol yang sedang naik daun. Jadi tidak heran kalau postinganku mendapatkan banyak komentar," lanjutku seraya tersenyum.

"Dia benar, Oliver-_senpai_. Dia hanya memposting pendapatnya tentang tingkah laku dan kebiasaan Ritsu yang aneh. Ditambah lagi dengan kehidupan Ritsu yang selalu dirahasiakan dari mata publik yang membuat kecurigaan mereka bertambah dan asumsi tentang Ritsu yang seorang cowok pun mulai menyebar," jelas Luki.

"Kenapa kau malah membelanya, _Baka_ Luki!" sahut Yukari kesal.

"Aku kan hanya mengatakan kebenarannya saja," balas Luki santai.

Aku hanya tersenyum melihat kedua adik kelasnya itu. "Yap, seperti yang dia katakan. Bukan aku yang mengatakan kalau Ritsu adalah seorang cowok. Kebetulan saja masih ada orang yang cukup pintar untuk bisa menganalisis dan menemukan kebenarannya sendiri," ujarku tenang.

"TAPI KALAU BUKAN KARENA KAU, RITCHAN TIDAK AKAN-"

"Cukup, Lily. Kau harus bisa mengontrol emosimu!" potong Piko lugas.

Lily langsung terdiam, meskipun begitunya nafasnya masih tidak beraturan dan wajahnya pun masih memerah karena marah.

"Luki, Yukari, kalian berdua antar Lily ke UKS!" titah Oliver tiba-tiba.

"Tapi, aku-"

"Jangan menjadi beban disini," potong Oliver tajam.

Lily langsung bungkam seribu bahasa, protesannya tertahan. Luki dan Yukari pun langsung mengantar gadis itu yang terlihat pucat ke UKS, sesuai perintah ketua mereka.

Setelah kepergian mereka bertiga, aku langsung angkat bicara. "Seharusnya kau tak perlu keras padanya, bilang saja kau khawatir kalau kondisi kesehatannya memburuk. Ternyata ketua kita memang _tsundere_ sekali," godaku seraya tersenyum.

"Aku tak butuh nasehat darimu," balas Oliver.

Aku hanya mengedikkan bahu. Memang susah sekali menasehati orang yang keras kepala.

"Tapi tujuanku mengusir mereka bertiga tidak hanya itu," ucap Oliver yang selanjutnya menatap wakilnya yang duduk tidak jauh darinya. "Piko, sepertinya kau sudah menduga soal ini. Apa ada yang kau sembunyikan?"

Untuk sesaat, wajah Piko terlihat kaget tapi detik berikutnya wajahnya kembali kelihatan tenang.

"Ternyata kau memang menyadarinya," ucap Piko pelan.

"Aku tahu kau sengaja menyerahkan posisi ketua kepadaku, tapi aku yakin kau pasti punya alasan tersendiri. Meskipun begitu aku tidak bisa tinggal diam lagi kalau alasanmu itu sampai menyeret Ritsu juga," ujar Oliver dingin.

Jujur, aku cukup kaget menyadarinya. Aku tak pernah menyangka kalau Oliver tahu soal kerja sama Piko dan aku untuk memanipulasi hasil pemilihan Ketua OSIS agar dimenangkan olehnya. Di sisi lain Piko tersenyum kecil mendengarnya. Meskipun begitu, senyuman itu terlihat miris di mataku.

"Tapi menurutku kau benar-benar lebih cocok menjadi ketua daripada aku," ucap Piko masih dengan senyuman yang sama.

"Aku tidak ingin mendengar itu dari seorang pembohong," balas Oliver.

Piko menghela napas panjang. "Oliver, aku ingin menceritakan sebuah kisah. Apa kau mau mendengarkannya?"

"Asal tidak ada lagi kebohongan, aku akan mendengarkannya," jawab Oliver.

"Permisi, sepertinya pembicaraan kalian akan panjang. Kalau begitu aku-" Di saat aku ingin mengundurkan diri, Piko langsung mencegahku.

"Kenapa buru-buru. Kami masih belum selesai denganmu. Selain itu tentunya kau sudah tidak asing kan dengan kisah ini," ujar Piko.

Aku menatap lurus ke arah Piko. Apa dia akan benar-benar menceritakan semuanya pada Oliver. Rahasia yang bahkan ia tidak pernah mau bagi dengan teman masa kecilnya, IO.

.

.

.

**Piko POV**

Beberapa hari sejak insiden Ritsu sudah terlewati, berakhir dengan Ritsu yang mengadakan konferensi pers untuk mengatakan kebenaran yang sebenarnya tentang identitas aslinya. Setelah itu Ritsu mengambil cuti dari dunia hiburan begitupun dengan sekolahnya. Meskipun begitu berita tentang Ritsu masih belum benar-benar hilang dan masih menjadi perbincangan hangat entah itu di media maupun di publik. Di sekolah, anggota OSIS lah yang menjadi sasarannya. Dimanapun dan kapanpun, para murid selalu bertanya-tanya tentang Ritsu membuat masalah OSIS bertambah. Ditambah lagi dengan kondisi Lily yang semakin memburuk setelah insiden Ritsu yang membuatnya lagi-lagi harus dirawat di rumah sakit. Makanya tidak heran jika suasana di ruang OSIS masih kelihatan tegang. Apalagi setelah pembicaraanku dengan Oliver beberapa hari yang lalu, dia tidak berbicara padaku lagi. Aku sendiri pun juga tidak buka suara dan berusaha untuk menyibukkan diri dengan pekerjaan OSIS yang menumpuk akibat absennya tiga anggota OSIS sekaligus. Ritsu, Lily, dan terakhir Yukari yang sekarang tengah sibuk dengan turnamen basket.

"Tempat ini seperti kuburan saja," ujar Luki tiba-tiba.

Aku tidak tahu apa Luki sengaja mengatakannya untuk menyindir atau dia memang hanya berkomentar tanpa maksud apapun. Tapi aku harus mengakui, ucapannya memang benar. Biasanya ada Lily yang selalu mengoceh tanpa henti seraya menyajikan teh dan juga kue yang dibawanya. Atau Yukari yang selalu dengan bersemangat bercerita tentang anime maupun manga yang baru dibacanya. Atau pertengkaran Tei dan Ritsu yang selalu saja terjadi tiap mereka bertemu. Tapi akhir-akhir ini Tei memang terlihat pendiam. Aku menebak gadis itu masih memikirkan masalah Ritsu dan juga tentang kondisi Lily. Karena kami juga memikirkan hal yang sama.

"Aahh kalau begini terus, pekerjaan kita bukannya selesai malah yang ada semakin menumpuk," ucap Luki pada akhirnya. "Piko-_senpai_ ada _typo_ di bagian yang kau buat. Dan Oliver-_senpai_, dari tadi kau hanya membolak-balikkan halaman. Tapi aku tahu kau tak benar-benar membacanya. Dan untuk Tei-_senpai_, berhentilah mencoret-coret hal yang tidak perlu," ujar Luki seraya menatap kami bergantian.

Aku benar-benar tidak menyadari kesalahanku sampai cowok berambut pink itu menunjukkannya. Selain itu aku termasuk tipe orang yang jarang membuat kesalahan, apalagi untuk hal sepele seperti ini.

Tampak Luki menghela napas panjang lalu berkata, "Aku tahu para _senpai_ sekalian sedang tidak bisa fokus bekerja sekarang. Makanya aku menyarankan sebaiknya kita menenangkan pikiran telebih dahulu, lagipula_ deadline_ tugas kita juga masih lama."

"Luki, kau berkata begitu bukan karena ingin menghindar dari pekerjaan kan?" tanya Oliver dengan tatapan menyelidik.

"Ya ampun, segitu hinanya kah aku. Padahal aku hanya khawatir pada para _senpai_ sekalian," sahut Luki seraya menghela napas.

"_Arigatou_, Luki. Dan seperti yang kau bilang. Pikiran kami sedang tidak fokus, maka dari itu aku akan mengikuti saranmu," ujar Oliver.

Tidak ada yang protes dan kesepakatan pun mulai tercapai. Satu persatu anggota OSIS pulang, menyisakan aku dan Luki yang masih merapikan dokumen-dokumen.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu antara _senpai_ dengan _kaichou_?" tanya Luki tiba-tiba.

"Kenapa kau berpikir begitu?" tanyaku balik.

"Entahlah mungkin hanya insting, tapi kalau _senpai_ tidak mau menjawab juga tidak apa-apa," ujar Luki.

Meskipun ia berkata demikian, tapi Piko tahu kalau pemuda itu tidak benar-benar membutuhkan jawaban karena dia sendiri pun sudah tahu jawabannya. Piko menghela napas pelan. Sebenarnya kalau Luki mau serius, ia bisa mengalahkan IO dengan mudah bahkan untuk perolehan rangking pertama.

"Apa kau berencana mengalahkan IO?" tanyaku sebelum aku sempat mencegah pertanyaan itu keluar dari mulutku.

Luki menatapku bingung. Tapi sedetik kemudian ia mengangguk paham. "Tentu saja, karena aku selalu ingin menjadi yang pertama. Berbeda dengan seseorang yang kukenal," jawabnya seraya tersenyum penuh arti.

Entah kenapa aku merasa tersindir mendengarnya. Aku tidak tahu apa Luki memang mengetahuinya atau tidak. Tapi perkataannya benar-benar menohokku untuk seseorang yang selalu melarikan diri sepertiku.

.

.

.

**Lily POV**

Aku menatap langit-langit yang berwarna putih. Tidak hanya langit-langit tapi semua yang ada disini berdominan warna putih. Warna yang sangat kubenci, kau tahu kenapa. Itu karena jika ada sesuatu yang mengotorinya maka hal itu akan terlihat sangat jelas apalagi jika sesuatu itu adalah darah.

Darah ya.

Karena penyakitku ini aku sudah tidak asing dengan zat yang berwarna merah itu. Sejak kecil aku memiliki jantung yang lemah. Meski sudah berhati-hati, tapi penyakitku ini semakin hari semakin parah. Apalagi ditambah munculnya penyakit komplikasi akibat jantungku yang lemah ini. Satu-satunya cara untuk mengobatinya adalah dengan melakukan operasi. Meski orang tuaku berkecukupan, tapi itu percuma saja jika tidak ada donor jantung yang cocok denganku. Karena itu aku hanya bisa bersabar dan menunggu, meskipun begitu aku tidak mau terlalu berharap kepada operasi itu. Bukan berarti aku tidak ingin sembuh, tentu saja aku ingin bahkan sejak aku kecil. Aku ingin menjalani kehidupan yang normal. Bukan sebagai anak yang berpenyakitan yang lemah dan harus bolak-balik ke rumah sakit. Daftar kehadiranku di rumah sakit bahkan jauh melebihi daftar kehadiranku di sekolah. Ironi bukan. Meskipun begitu aku bersikeras untuk tetap melanjutkan sekolah, karena setidaknya aku ingin menikmati kehidupan anak sekolah walau hanya sebentar saja. Berkumpul bersama teman dan tidak sendirian di ruangan yang sepi ini. Tapi apa boleh buat, meski aku bersikeras untuk tetap datang ke sekolah. Dokter tidak mengijikanku apalagi setelah aku ditemukan pingsan beberapa hari yang lalu. Alhasil aku kembali terkurung di ruangan bernuansa putih ini.

Aku menghela napas panjang. Belum meredanya masalah Ritsu, aku malah menambah masalah untuk teman-temanku. "Aku benar-benar bukan teman yang baik," ucapku lirih seraya menutup kedua mataku dengan tanganku yang dipasangi jarum infus. "Aku hanya membuat mereka khawatir saja," bisikku. "Benar kata Oliver, aku hanya menjadi beban." Tanpa sadar aku mulai menangis mendengar kata-kataku sendiri. Aku harap aku bisa menghilang dari kehidupan mereka. Setidaknya dengan begitu aku bisa meringankan beban mereka.

Dan malam itu aku menangis sendirian tanpa ada seorang pun yang menemani.

.

.

.

**Normal POV**

"Rinto, Lenka, akhirnya kalian datang juga! Cepat ikut aku!" seru Mikuo tiba-tiba begitu mendapati sosok Rinto dan Lenka yang baru datang ke sekolah. Kedua sosok itu hanya memasang wajah bingung begitu tangan mereka diseret oleh pemuda berambut_ teal _itu.

"Ah kau sudah membawa mereka," ucap Nero begitu melihat kedatangan mereka. Di sampingnya, berdiri sosok Ring yang entah kenapa memasang wajah panik campur cemas.

Ditambah lagi ada segerombolan murid yang berdiri di depan papan pengumuman, tapi begitu mereka melihat kedatangan mereka. Gerembolan murid itu langsung menyingkir seolah memberi jalan. Akhirnya Rinto dan Lenka membaca sesuatu yang membuat orang-orang bergerombolan, menjawab tingkah aneh Mikuo dan wajah Ring yang pucat. Di sana tertulis pengumuman yang menyatakan bahwa murid yang bernama Utatane Piko, Kagami Lenka, dan Aya SeeU telah melanggar peraturan sekolah untuk Piko adalah menghack website sekolah, untuk Lenka bekerja paruh waktu, dan untuk SeeU melakukan pembullian. Mereka akan diskors dari sekolah selama dua minggu sampai hukuman mereka ditentukan. Dengan kata lain ada kemungkinan mereka akan dikeluarkan dan untuk kasus Lenka, ada kemungkinan beasiswanya dicabut.

Yang pertama bereksi adalah Rinto, sepasang matanya langsung mencari satu sosok dan akhirnya ia mendapati sosok berambut pink yang berdiri tidak jauh dari sana. Rinto pun langsung berjalan cepat menghampirinya. Lenka tidak sempat mencegahnya karena dirinya sendiri masih mematung dengan wajah tidak percaya. Ring langsung menghampiri Lenka, sedangkan Mikuo dan Nero mengawasi Rinto yang entah dia ada urusan apa dengan ketua klub jurnalistik di sekolahnya itu.

"Kau kan yang menyebarkannya?" tanya Rinto dingin.

Iroha yang biasanya selalu memasang senyuman manis, sekarang balas menatap Rinto dengan wajah dingin. "Sebelum kau menuduhku, coba kau pikirkan baik-baik. Untuk apa aku melakukannya jika ujung-ujungnya Piko juga ikut terseret," desis Iroha.

"Kalau begitu-"

"Aku tak tahu, Kagamine Rinto. Lebih dari itu, justru kaulah yang lebih tahu. Satu-satunya orang yang bisa melakukan semua ini," potong Iroha cepat.

Rinto terdiam lalu berkata, "Aku benci mengakuinya, tapi kali ini kau benar."

_._

_._

**Di Tempat Lain**

_BRAAAKK_

Pintu kelas 1-B dibuka secara keras oleh seorang gadis berambut pirang. Gadis itu langsung berjalan menghampiri meja sebelum akhirnya menggebrak meja tersebut.

"IO, bukankah kau sudah berjanji tidak akan melaporkannya!" seru gadis yang bernama SeeU itu keras. _(referensi Lovers 2 ch 3)_

IO yang melihatnya langsung mengalihkan wajahnya, "Aku tidak mengerti yang kau maksud," ucapnya tanpa menatap SeeU sama sekali.

SeeU yang melihatnya tentu saja kesal, gadis itu mulai menggebrak-gebrak meja IO lebih keras. "Jangan main-main denganku, Yuiga IO!"

Tentu saja situasi ini membuat mereka menjadi tontonan seisi kelas, Yukari pun mengambil inisiatif untuk menyela. Gadis yang menjabat sebagai wakil ketua kelas itu yang kebetulan duduk di belakang IO itu pun angkat bicara, "_Gomen_ Aya_-san_, sebentar lagi bel masuk berbunyi. Sebaiknya kau cepat kembali ke kelasmu sendiri."

"Aku tidak akan kembali sebelum mendapatkan jawaban dari IO," ucap SeeU masih bersikeras.

Yukari pun menatap ke arah IO, berharap ia segera menenangkan gadis satu ini. IO yang menyadarinya langsung mendengus kesal. Akhirnya cowok itu mau menatap wajah SeeU. "Aku tidak tahu apapun dan sejak awal aku tidak memiliki rekaman itu. Jadi dengan apa aku melaporkannya," jelas IO.

"Kau bohong, aku tahu kau tidak suka padaku. Makanya kau meminta Ayahmu untuk-"

Kali ini giliran IO yang menggebrak meja. "Jangan bicara apapun soal orang itu," ucapnya dingin, setelah itu IO langsung mengambil tasnya dan berjalan keluar kelas.

"Tunggu, kau mau kemana?" tanya Yukari.

Tapi pertanyaan dari Yukari tidak digubrisnya, IO tetap berjalan keluar kelas sambil menenteng tasnya. Meninggalkan SeeU yang terduduk lemas dan seisi kelas yang terdiam.

.

.

**Di Ruang OSIS**

"Piko, apa yang akan kau lakukan? Kau tidak mungkin membiarkan dirimu di skors kan?" tanya Oliver kepada wakilnya itu.

"Itu sudah keputusan dari sekolah. Mana mungkin aku bisa menentangnya," sahut Piko.

"Tapi kau tak mungkin membiarkan mereka mengeluarkanmu kan?!" seru Oliver dengan nada yang sedikit lebih keras daripada tadi.

Untuk beberapa saat Piko hanya terdiam, ia lalu mengambilkan tumpukan kertas dari mejanya lalu membawanya ke meja Oliver dan berdiri di hadapannya. "_Gomen_, aku tahu OSIS sedang krisis anggota, Tapi sepertinya aku harus menyerahkan bagianku padamu. Ah atau kau bisa minta tolong kepada pacarmu, aku akui dia cukup berkompeten dengan pekerjaan di OSIS," ujarnya.

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan, Utatane Piko," ucap Oliver dingin.

Piko menghela napas panjang lalu berkata, "Maaf Oliver, tapi aku benar-benar sedang ingin sendiri." Setelah mengkosongkan mejanya, Piko mengambil tasnya.

"Kau tidak akan melarikan diri lagi kan?" tanya Oliver tajam.

_Deg_

Langkah kaki Piko terhenti. Untuk beberapa saat ia hanya berdiri diam sebelum akhirnya ia angkat bicara, "Aku akan kembali."

Sebenarnya bukan itu jawaban yang Oliver inginkan, tapi untuk saat ia sudah cukup puas dengan itu. Maka dari itu sebelum Piko keluar dari ruangan. Oliver bekata, "Aku akan menunggumu. Lagipula OSIS tak bisa bekerja maksimal tanpa wakilnya!"

Tanpa membalas perkataan Oliver, pintu itu pun akhirnya tertutup. Meskipun begitu, ia sempat melihat senyuman tipis di wajah Piko. Semoga saja itu bukan ilusinya. Oliver mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling ruangan yang kosong, untuk pertama kalinya dia merindukan kebersamaan semua anggota OSIS. Cepat kembali Ritsu, Lily, dan juga Piko.

_**.**_

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Next Chapter**

**Part 2**


	5. Part 2 : Gumi x Gumiya x Lily

**Lovers 3 : Acute**

**Season ketiga dari series Fanfic Lovers**

**.**

**.**

**Part 2**

**Gumi x Gumiya x Lily**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Vocaloid / Utauloid / Fansloid © Yamaha Corporation, Internet Co., Crypton Future Media, etc.**

**~Lovers 3 : Acute ~ © Crayon Melody**

**Rated : T**

**Warning: Typo, abal, gaje, alur kencang, nggak nyambung, dll**

**.**

**.**

**Please Enjoy Reading**

**.**

**.**

"Rinto, sebaiknya kita sudahi saja latihan hari ini," ucap seorang pemuda berambut hijau lumut pada pemuda berambut honey blonde, Rinto.

Rinto balas menatap pemuda tersebut dengan wajah datar. "Sebentar lagi turnamen-"

"Aku setuju dengan Gumiya, kita sudah latihan selama tiga jam dan sebentar lagi jam tujuh malam," potong Nero pada sahabatnya itu.

"Cih, terserah kalian saja." Rinto mengalihkan wajahnya tanpa melirik ke arah Nero. Nero yang melihatnya hanya bisa mendesah panjang.

Akhirnya latihan untuk hari ini selesai juga, meski harus berakhir dengan _mood_ si kapten yang memburuk. Bahkan bisa dibilang sejak diskornya Lenka dari sekolah, _mood_ Rinto makin hari makin buruk yang tentunya berdampak besar kepada klub basket. Pemuda itu menjadikan basket sebagai pelampiasannya, memang hal itu menjadikan si kapten begitu terobsesi dalam menjalani latihan. Tapi untuk beberapa hari ini, mereka terus menjalani latihan ekstrim tiap harinya. Tentu saja hal yang berlebihan itu tidak baik apalagi ditambah dengan emosi si kapten yang masih tidak stabil. Entah sudah berapa anak yang sudah kena marah oleh Rinto, hanya karena kesalahan kecil saat latihan. Padahal biasanya Rinto hanya menegur lalu memberi nasehat, itupun ia lakukan tanpa pernah meninggikan suaranya. Tidak hanya Rinto saja yang berubah, sahabatnya Mikuo juga berubah sejak kepergian teman masa kecilnya itu. Bedanya si Mikuo menjadi lebih pendiam, dia yang biasanya selalu menjadi _mood_ _booster_ di tim mereka berubah menjadi sosok yang tidak seperti dirinya saja. Bahkan sekarang, pemuda itu dengan cepatnya sudah menggendong tasnya tanpa mengganti seragamnya terlebih dahulu.

"Mikuo, kau sudah mau pulang saja!" seru Yuuma begitu melihat Mikuo yang sudah bersiap-siap untuk pulang.

"Ah maaf, aku sedang buru-buru. Sampai jumpa!" Tanpa menunggu balasan dari yang lain, pemuda itu sudah berlari meninggalkan mereka.

"Mungkin aku salah atau Mikuo dan Rinto memang sedang ada masalah?" tanya Gumiya pada Nero yang berdiri di sampingnya. Diliriknya Rinto masih memainkan bola basketnya, apa ia masih berniat melanjutkan latihannya sendiri.

Nero ikutan melirik Rinto lalu ia berbalik menatap Gumiya. "Kau tidak salah kok," jawabnya sambil menghela napas.

"Apa karena masalah Kagami_-san_?" tanya Gumiya memastikan.

"Apa aku perlu menjawab pertanyaan yang sudah jelas jawabannya," balas Nero dengan wajah datar.

Gumiya tersenyum miris. Yah sebenarnya dirinya juga sudah tahu itu, tapi yang membuatnya tidak mengerti adalah kenapa hal itu sampai membuat kedua pemuda itu saling menjauhi satu sama lain. Lenka diskors pun juga bukan karena mereka kan.

"Anggap saja mereka sedang butuh waktu untuk sendiri, jadi biarkan saja," ujar Nero santai.

"Memangnya kau tidak khawatir dengan mereka?" tanya Gumiya heran. Padahal bisa dibilang Nero juga adalah sahabat Mikuo dan juga Rinto. Akan aneh sekali jika pemuda itu tidak khawatir dengan kedua teman sekelasnya itu.

Nero menatap tajam ke arah Gumiya seraya berkata, "Pasti kau berpikiran aku bukan teman yang baik kan."

"Ah tidak, maksudku-"

"Sudahlah, tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya sedang menggodamu," jawab Nero.

Hei, siapapun tidak akan berpikir bahwa kau sedang bercanda jika kau memasang wajah seserius tadi, batin Gumiya dalam hati.

Nero menepuk pundak Gumiya sambil berkata, "Memang ini sulit, tapi kita harus bertahan menghadapi mereka setidaknya sampai Kagami_-san_ kembali."

Kalau Nero sampai berkata seperti itu berarti dia sendiri juga sudah angkat tangan dengan masalah yang terjadi di antara kedua temannya itu. Dan jika ia berkata sampai Lenka kembali itu berarti masih tersisa satu minggu lagi. Gumiya hanya bisa menghela napas panjang begitu memikirkan nasibnya selama satu minggu ke depan. Semoga saja tubuhnya masih bisa bertahan. Dan juga mentalnya.

.

.

.

**_Keesokan paginya_**

Gumi sedang berjalan kembali menuju ke kelasnya, setelah ia tadi menyelesaikan urusannya di toilet. Gadis itu mengecek ponselnya yang tadi sempat berbunyi saat ia sedang sibuk menyelesaikan urusannya. Ada satu pesan belum terbaca dari teman masa kecilnya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Gumiya. Jari Gumi dengan cepat langsung mengklik pesan tersebut untuk membacanya. Pesan tersebut berisi permintaan maaf karena tadi pagi sudah meninggalkan Gumi, padahal biasanya mereka selalu berangkat bersama. Tapi tadi pagi Gumi sudah menunggu Gumiya untuk menjemputnya sampai Gumi kehilangan kesabaran dan datang ke rumah Gumiya dan mendapati ibunya berkata bahwa cowok itu sudah berangkat ke sekolah sejak satu jam yang lalu. Tentu saja hal itu membuat Gumi kesal dan yang membuat kekesalannya semakin bertambah adalah ia datang terlambat ke sekolah. Dan semua itu gara-gara Gumiya.

Sebenarnya Gumi sudah ingin sekali memarahi Gumiya habis-habisan, tapi ia jadi tidak tega setelah tahu penyebab cowok itu datang pagi-pagi sekali ke sekolah. Dan semua itu gara-gara Kagamine Rinto. Cowok itu yang sejak ditinggal pergi pacarnya menjadi terobsesi sekali dengan yang namanya bola basket. Bahkan melebihi obsesi Gumi, setidaknya Gumi tidak akan bangun pagi-pagi sekali dan menyuruh anggota timnya untuk berlatih basket sebelum pelajaran dimulai.

Gumi mendesah, meskipun begitu gadis itu juga tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Otoriternya hanya berlaku kepada tim basket putri. Selain itu Rinto juga ketua klub mereka, mungkin hanya pelatih mereka yang bisa menghentikan obsesi Rinto ini. Tapi Kiyoteru-_sensei_ bisa-bisanya terserang demam saat genting seperti ini. Manajer tim basket juga sama-sama tidak bisa diharapkan, Gumi tahu mereka semua hanyalah fansgirl yang menjadi manajer tim supaya bisa dekat dengan anggota tim basket putra. Mungkin hanya satu orang yang perkataannya bisa mempan ke Rinto. Di saat Gumi memikirkan orang itu, tiba-tiba saja ada sesuatu yang menabraknya. Sontak saja tubuh Gumi menjadi hilang keseimbangan yang menyebabkan dirinya terjatuh. Sudah jatuh masih dihujani kertas-kertas.

"_Ittai_," keluh Gumi begitu pantatnya bertemu dengan lantai yang keras.

"Ah maafkan aku, aku tidak sengaja!" seru orang yang menabraknya. Tunggu dulu sepertinya Gumi mengenali suara itu.

Gumi mengadahkan kepalanya dan mendapati gadis berambut ungu yang dikuncir _twin tail_ rendah sedang menatapnya juga.

"Gumi-_senpai_!" seru Yukari sama terkejutnya begitu mengenali wajah orang yang sudah ia tabrak. Buru-buru gadis itu menawarkan tangannya untuk membantu Gumi berdiri. "_Senpai_, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya begitu Gumi sudah berhasil berdiri.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, tapi..." ucap Gumi menggantung seraya menatap kertas-kertas yang berserakan di lantai.

"Agh!" Seolah teringat dengan tujuannya, Yukari dengan cekatan segera mengumpulkan kertas-kertas tersebut. Gumi pun ikut membantunya. "Arigatou, _senpai_," ucap Yukari begitu menerima kertas yang dikumpulkan oleh Gumi kepadanya. Meskipun semua kertas itu berhasil terkumpul, tapi wajah gadis itu masih pucat. "Aahh perutku sudah lapar," gumam Yukari lirih.

"Kau bilang apa?" tanya Gumi yang tidak dapat suara Yukari secara jelas.

Yukari langsung menggeleng cepat. "Bukan apa-apa," ucapnya seraya tersenyum. "Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu _senpai_, sampai jumpa."

Tapi sebelum gadis itu berhasil melangkahkan kakinya untuk pergi, Gumi dengan cepat menahannya. "Tunggu Yukari-_chan_!"

Yukari menoleh ke arah Gumi dengan wajah bingung. "Ada apa _senpai_?"

Tampak Gumi malah bengong menatap wajah Yukari, membuat adik kelasnya itu semakin bingung dibuatnya. Tapi sebelum Yukari bertanya lagi, Gumi dengan cepat menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak jadi, hehehe maaf ya," ucap Gumi kikuk.

Yukari memasang wajah tidak yakin, tapi karena diburu oleh waktu. Gadis itu mengabaikannya dan segera berjalan pergi. Gumi hanya menatap punggung Yukari yang semakin menjauh. Sebenarnya tadi ia ingin minta tolong soal masalah tim basket putra. Mungkin dengan Yukari, Rinto akan mau mendengarkannya. Tapi sepertinya gadis itu sendiri juga sedang ada banyak masalah apalagi soal OSIS yang kehilangan tiga anggota sekaligus yaitu Ritsu, Lily dan juga Piko. Pastinya hal itu membuat pekerjaan di OSIS semakin menumpuk, jadi Gumi berpikir sebaiknya ia tidak menambah beban gadis itu.

.

.

.

Lily menatap ke luar jendela dengan tatapan sendu sama seperti cuaca di luar sana yang sedang mendung. Entah sudah berapa hari dirinya terbaring di tempat ini, yang pasti Lily sudah merasa amat sangat bosan. Kedua orang tuanya memiliki pekerjaan yang tidak bisa mereka tinggalkan hanya untuk menemani putri semata wayangnya itu. Lagipula karena dirinya sudah sering bolak balik masuk rumah sakit, banyak suster maupun dokter yang sudah mengenalnya. Meskipun ia tidak tahu apakah populer di rumah sakit merupakan hal yang patut dibanggakan. Yah setidaknya dengan begitu banyak orang yang memperhatikan Lily di tempat ini. Dan Lily berterimakasih akan hal itu, tapi ia juga tidak bisa terus menganggu pekerjaan suster maupun dokter disini. Sudah cukup penyakitnya saja yang merepotkan mereka. Untuk rasa kesepian ini biarlah Lily yang menanganinya sendiri lagipula sejak kecil ia juga sudah terbiasa akan hal ini.

Hidupnya semakin membosankan begitu ia tidak dapat menggunakan ponsel miliknya. Dikarenakan penyakitnya ini, dirinya dilarang keras untuk menggunakan benda itu ketika masih dirawat di rumah sakit. Lily tahu kalau para dokter maupun suster melakukannya demi kesehatannya, tapi gara-gara itu pula Lily jadi tidak bisa menghubungi teman-temannya. Apalagi sejak ia masuk rumah sakit, tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang datang menjenguknya. Padahal biasanya ketua kelasnya, Gumiya maupun anggota OSIS akan datang menjenguk. Apa mungkin mereka sudah bosan karena dirinya terus bolak balik masuk rumah sakit. Lily menggeleng cepat, teman-temannya bukan orang yang seperti itu. Mungkin saja mereka semua sedang sibuk. Turnamen basket semakin dekat, jadi mungkin Gumiya saat ini sedang sibuk-sibuknya berlatih. Dan untuk anggota OSIS lainnya, Lily langsung kepikiran tentang Ritsu. Yang Lily tahu, setelah Ritsu mengumumkan untuk hiatus dari dunia entertaintment, cowok itu tidak datang ke sekolah. Lily mengerti karena mungkin Ritsu tidak mau menyeret masalahnya a.k.a wartawan ke dalam sekolah dan membiarkan berita tentangnya untuk mereda terlebih dahulu. Meskipun begitu gadis itu juga ikut kepikiran soal OSIS, dirinya masih bertanya-tanya sebenarnya apa yang Piko, Oliver, dan Iroha bicarakan sampai ketuanya itu mengusirnya.

Semakin dipikir semakin gadis itu tidak mengerti. Dan entah kenapa sejak kemarin firasatnya tidak enak, sama saat ia mendapatkan kabar soal Ritsu. Apa sudah terjadi sesuatu di OSIS? Ingin sekali Lily menanyakan hal itu, tapi ponsel miliknya saja sedang disita. Dan tidak ada satupun teman yang datang menjenguknya untuk ditanyai. Apa ia harus berakting merengek kepada dokternya agar diijinkan untuk mengirim pesan. Atau ia harus kabur dari rumah sakit sama seperti dulu. Lily menghempaskan tubuhnya sambil memejam matanya.

"Aku bisa gila jika berada disini terus!" serunya kesal.

"Kalau begitu sebaiknya kau dipindah rawat ke rumah sakit jiwa," ucap sebuah suara.

Lily langsung terlonjak kaget dan menoleh ke arah pintu dan mendapati wakil ketua OSIS-nya berdiri di sana. Setelah menutup pintu, cowok itu berjalan ke arahnya lalu kemudian duduk di kursi samping ranjangnya.

"Pichan, akhirnya kau datang juga. Aku pikir kalian sudah melupakanku!" dengus Lily.

"_Gomen_, banyak hal yang sudah terjadi," ucap Piko.

Lily memiringkan kepalanya sambil berkata, "Kau datang sendiri? Mana yang lain?"

Tampak Piko tersenyum tipis. "Mereka sibuk bekerja, gara-gara banyaknya anggota OSIS yang absen," ujarnya.

Sekarang gantian Lily yang meminta maaf tapi sedetik kemudian dahinya mengkerut. "Tapi Pichan, di situasi seperti ini. Aku kira kau yang bakal paling sibuk," komentar gadis itu.

"Kau pikir aku robot, sesekali aku juga butuh istirahat sejenak," balas Piko. "Selain itu aku pikir saat ini kau pasti sedang kesepian. Jadi tidak ada salahnya datang menjengukmu."

Lily tersenyum mendengarnya. "Heee aku tidak menyangka akan tiba hari dimana kau akan berkata seperti itu. Ternyata tidak ada ruginya aku masih hidup sampai detik ini," canda Lily.

Meskipun begitu Piko malah menatap serius ke arah Lily. "Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Aku baik-baik saja. Para dokter hanya terlalu khawatir, makanya mereka masih menahanku disini," celoteh Lily.

"Tapi wajahmu mengatakan sebaliknya, selain itu sepertinya kau bertambah kurus," komentar Piko.

"Itu karena aku terlalu mencemaskan kalian tahu. Salah siapa tidak ada kabar dari kalian seminggu ini," sungut Lily.

Piko memejamkan kedua matanya lalu berkata, "Maaf, sekarang kau tak perlu cemas lagi. Semua baik-baik saja."

"Benarkah? Bagaimana dengan Ritchan?" tanya Lily masih dengan wajah cemas.

"Kau tak perlu mencemaskan orang itu, aku pikir sekarang dia senang karena dia tidak perlu berpenampilan seperti anak perempuan lagi," terang Piko.

"Hehehe kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, sepertinya memang begitu," sahut Lily seraya tersenyum.

.

.

.

"Permisi, kamar Akemi Lily ada dimana?" tanya pemuda berambut hijau kepada salah satu petugas resepsionis yang berjaga.

"Tunggu sebentar," jawab petugas tersebut seraya mengetikkan sesuatu di keyboard komputernya. Tidak butuh waktu lama, petugas tersebut memberitahu hasil temuannya kepada pemuda itu.

Pemuda tersebut tersenyum seraya mengucapkan terima kasih. Setelah itu ia bergegas menuju ke kamar yang sudah diberitahukan oleh petugas tadi. Kamar yang sekarang ditempati oleh salah satu temannya. Tidak butuh waktu lama, pemuda tersebut menemukan kamar yang dimaksud. Di saat ia akan membuka pintu kamarnya, pintu tersebut terbuka lebih dulu dari dalam.

"Utatane_-san_!" seru pemuda tersebut kaget karena mendapati wakil ketua OSIS nya yang sekarang tengah berdiri di hadapannya.

Piko yang semula menundukkan kepalanya langsung menengadahkan kepalanya. Meski hanya sekilas, tapi alis dari pemuda berambut perak itu sempat mengkerut begitu melihatnya. "Megpoid_-san_, kebetulan sekali bertemu denganmu disini. Apa kau ingin menjenguk Lily?" tanya Piko seraya tersenyum tipis.

Pemuda bernama lengkap Megpoid Gumiya itu mengangguk kecil. Sebenarnya dirinya tahu itu hanya pertanyaan basa basi dari Piko. Lagipula untuk apa Gumiya berdiri di depan pintu kamar Lily jika tidak ingin menjenguknya.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Gumiya balik. Mungkin pertanyaannya memang terdengar basa-basi, tapi sebenarnya tidak juga mengingat bahwa sekarang wakil ketua OSIS nya itu sedang diskors dari sekolah. Tapi melihat dirinya sampai datang menjenguk Lily, itu berarti Piko baik-baik saja kan.

"Baik, terima kasih sudah bertanya." Hanya itu saja jawaban yang keluar dari mulut Piko. Setelahnya pemuda itu langsung undur diri. Gumiya hanya bisa menatap punggung Piko yang semakin menjauh, sebelum akhirnya membuka pintu kamar.

"Ah, sekarang gantian Miyakun yang datang!" sorak Lily dengan wajah bahagia.

Gumiya tersenyum begitu melihat gadis itu begitu bersemangat. "Barusan aku bertemu dengan Utatane_-san_ di depan," ujarnya seraya duduk di kursi di samping ranjang Lily. Bantalan kursi itu masih terasa hangat, mungkin karena sebelumnya Piko yang mendudukinya.

Lily menganggukkan kepalanya lalu berkata, "Jarang-jarang Pichan menjengukku padahal di antara semua anggota OSIS dia yang paling malas menjengukku. Katanya itu merepotkan." Meski gadis itu menggerutu tapi ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyuman di wajahnya.

"Syukurlah, siapa sangka dengan diskornya Utatane_-san_ dari sekolah, bisa membawa dampak positif seperti ini," ujar Gumiya seraya tersenyum geli.

"Eh?" Seketika senyuman di wajah Lily langsung menghilang tanpa bekas, seolah-olah ia menjadi orang yang berbeda dengan Lily yang datang menyambutnya dengan riang tadi.

Tidak hanya wajah Lily yang memucat, wajah Gumiya pun juga ikut pucat. Jangan bilang dari awal, gadis itu tidak tahu menahu soal itu. Gumiya pikir karena Piko datang tadi, gadis itu sudah tahu yang sebenarnya. Gawat, jangan bilang Piko memang sengaja merahasiakan hal ini dari Lily. Lagipula kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, itu memang masuk akal mengingat kondisi Lily sekarang ini. Pasti Piko pun tidak ingin menambah beban pikiran untuk gadis itu. Tapi sekarang dirinya tanpa disengaja sudah merusak itu semua.

Seolah menyadarkan Gumiya bahwa ini adalah kenyataan, gadis itu mulai memegang erat kedua pundaknya seraya mengguncang-guncangkannya. "Miyakun, tadi kau bilang Pichan diskors? Apa maksudnya?" tanya Lily bertubi-tubi.

Gumiya menggigit bawah bibirnya, tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Mengiyakan hanya akan memperburuk keadaan, tapi berbohong pun itu sudah sulit apalagi di hadapan gadis satu ini.

"Miyakun!" seru Lily cukup keras.

Melihat nafas gadis itu yang mulai tidak beraturan, Gumiya segera melepaskan diri dari cengkraman gadis itu dari pundaknya. Dipegangnya kedua tangan Lily yang terasa dingin, entah itu karena sakitnya atau AC yang ada di ruangan ini. Gumiya tidak punya waktu untuk memikirkan jawabannya, yang ia tahu dirinya harus menenangkan Lily sebelum kondisinya semakin memburuk.

"Tenanglah Lily, akan aku ceritakan. Tapi sebelum itu tenangkan dirimu terlebih dahulu," tegur Gumiya.

Cukup lama mereka saling bertatapan sebelum akhirnya Lily memutuskan kontak mata terlebih dahulu. "_Gomenasai_," ucap Lily lirih.

Gumiya mengangguk dan akhirnya suasana kembali hening. Hanya terdengar suara nafas Lily yang masih tidak beraturan. Beberapa menit kemudian, nafas Lily sudah kembali teratur dan sepertinya gadis itu juga sudah mulai tenang. Sesuai janjinya, Gumiya pun akhirnya menceritakan hal apa saja yang sudah terjadi selama Lily absen dari sekolah.

.

.

.

Sore ini Gumi sedang bermain basket di halaman depan rumahnya yang sudah disulap menjadi lapangan basket mini. Hari ini tidak ada latihan basket di sekolah seperti hari-hari sebelumnya yang menyiksakan, itupun karena sang ketua, Kagamine Rinto, sedang ada acara lain. Meskipun begitu sejak pulang sekolah ia tidak mendapati sosok sahabatnya yang sesama penyuka wortel itu. Padahal tadi Gumi berniat untuk mengajak pulang bersama setelah sekian lamanya. Tapi begitu ia datang ke kelas Gumiya setelah bel pulang sekolah dibunyikan, dirinya tidak mendapati teman masa kecilnya itu. Dan waktu dihubungi pun, cowok itu hanya berkata bahwa ia ingin mampir ke suatu tempat terlebih dahulu. Padahal bisa saja kan Gumiya mengajaknya seperti biasanya, tapi sepertinya cowok itu memang ingin pergi sendiri. Waktu ditanya mau mampir kemanapun, cowok itu pun juga tidak menjawabnya.

Dan sejak mendapat pesan itu, mau tidak mau Gumi merasa sangat gelisah. Kentara sekali kalau Gumiya sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya. Meski penasaran, Gumi tidak bisa terus mengusik sesuatu yang Gumiya sendiripun tidak mau katakan padanya. Dan entah kenapa Gumi merasa kesepian, padahal dirinya selalu berbagi apapun pada Gumiya kecuali wortel. Kalau sudah soal sayuran oren itu, kedua teman baik ini bisa langsung berubah seperti kucing garong yang saling cakar.

**Krieettt**

Gumi langsung menghentikan permainan basketnya dan menoleh ke sumber suara. Tampak Gumiya sedang membuka gerbang rumahnya. Sepertinya cowok itu tidak menyadari keberadaan Gumi, bahkan sepertinya cowok itu sedang melamun. Karena cowok itu sama sekali tidak menoleh begitu Gumi memanggil-manggil namanya. Tak kunjung mendapatkan perhatian dari cowok itu, dengan kesal Gumi melempar bola basket yang sedang digenggamnya ke arah Gumiya.

**BR****UGH**

Dengan mulus bola tersebut mengenai kepala hijau itu. Jika ini dalam pertandingan, Gumi sudah sukses mencetak three point. Sedangkan Gumiya yang mendapat serangan tidak terduga itu, dengan refleks langsung menangkap bola tersebut sebelum terpental menjauh. Setelah bola itu berganti tangan, Gumiya akhirnya menyadari sosok Gumi yang sekarang tengah menatapnya dengan wajah puas.

"Pendek, kau mau mencelakaiku heh?!" sewot Gumiya kesal seraya melempar bola itu kembali ke arah pemiliknya.

Gumi dengan santai menangkap bola yang tertuju ke arahnya itu. "Salahmu sendiri melamun, padahal aku sudah memanggilmu berulang kali tadi," balasnya ikutan kesal.

Gumiya mengirim tatapan deathglare ke arah teman masa kecilnya itu. Sebenarnya ia ingin membalas, tapi sekarang ia sedang tidak _mood_ untuk meladeni Gumi apalagi setelah apa yang terjadi di rumah sakit tadi. Setelah Gumiya menceritakan segalanya kepada Lily, gadis itu hanya terdiam. Kata-kata yang dikeluarkannya hanya menyuruhnya untuk pergi. Sebenarnya Gumiya tidak ingin meninggalkan Lily apalagi begitu ia melihat senyuman palsu gadis itu. Gumiya tahu itu tapi di sisi lain dirinya juga tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Karena itu yang bisa Gumiya lakukan hanya menuruti permintaan gadis itu dengan pergi. Dan Gumiya tahu ia akan menyesali keputusannya itu nanti.

Gumi yang melihat cowok itu terdiam hanya bisa memasang wajah bingung. Tidak biasanya temannya seperti ini, kalau Gumiya yang biasanya pasti cowok itu akan meladeni kejahilannya barusan. "Miya apa terjadi sesuatu?" tanya Gumi khawatir secara berjalan mendekati cowok itu. Bola basket yang semula berada di tangannya, ditinggalkannya begitu saja di teras rumahnya.

Gumiya menghela napas panjang, sepertinya ekspresi wajahnya benar-benar jelek sekali jika sahabatnya yang lelet ini sampai menyadarinya. "Aku tidak apa-apa, mungkin hanya kecapekan saja. Sebaiknya aku segera beristirahat. Sampai jumpa Gumi."

Lagi-lagi Gumi merasa gelisah, firasatnya mengatakan ada sesuatu yang Gumiya sembunyikan darinya. Padahal jika cowok itu mau menceritakan masalahnya, Gumi pasti akan bersedia membantunya. Tapi cowok itu memilih untuk diam, dan dengan anggukan pelan dari Gumi. Gadis itu melepas kepergian Gumiya yang mulai memasuki perkarangan rumahnya sebelum akhirnya menghilang dari balik pintu rumahnya. Sekarang gantian gadis itu yang menghela napas panjang. Kenapa sekarang ia merasa ada jarak di antara dirinya dengan Gumiya.

.

.

.

Lily sedang duduk bersandar di ranjangnya seraya menatap ke arah pintu. Ada seseorang yang sedang ia tunggu. Gadis itu memejamkan kedua matanya, setelah kemarin mendapatkan berita yang mengejutkan itu, Lily langsung memohon kepada susternya untuk diijinkan mengirimkan pesan untuk seseorang agar datang menemuinya. Dan seharusnya sebentar lagi orang itu akan datang, itupun kalau orang itu tidak lelet.

**Krieett**

"Halo _senpai_, bagaimana kondisimu?" tanya orang itu begitu ia memasuki kamar ini.

"Sudah agak mendingan, maaf ya Luchan karena sampai memintamu datang kemari," ujar Lily seraya memasang senyum.

"Hmm sebenarnya hari ini aku ada kencan dengan Gakuko, tapi demi _senpai_ aku sempatkan datang kemari dulu," balas Luki secara tersenyum. "Oh ya _senpai_, aku bawakan bunga Lily. Karena sama dengan nama _senpai_, jadi aku pikir _senpai_ akan menyukainya," ujar Luki seraya menyerahkan sebuket bunga Lily pada gadis itu.

Lily menerima pemberian adik kelasnya itu. Persis yang dikatakan oleh adik kelasnya itu, bunga favoritnya memang Lily. "_Arigatou_, Luchan memang perhatian. Pacarmu pasti senang punya pacar sepertimu."

Luki tertawa kecil. "Sayang sekali dia benci sekali dengan yang namanya bunga," ujar Luki begitu mengingat sosok Gakuko.

"Jadi _senpai_, apa ada yang ingin _senpai_ katakan padaku. Tak mungkin _senpai_ memintaku datang sendiri kemari hanya karena kangen padaku," ujar Luki bercanda.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku beneran kangen, apa pacarmu itu akan cemburu?" tantang Lily.

"Hmm mungkin saja," sahut Luki seraya melirik ke arah daun pintu.

Lily ikutan melirik ke arah pintu kamarnya sebelum akhirnya berpaling ke arah Luki. "Kemarin Pichan datang kemari," ucap Lily tiba-tiba.

Tampak Luki yang mendengarnya langsung balas menatap Lily. Detik berikutnya cowok itu mendesah panjang. "Kalau begitu apa _senpai_ sudah tahu apa yang terjadi?"

Sebagai jawaban, Lily menganggukkan kepalanya. "Aku ingin membuat pengakuan," ucapnya dengan wajah serius.

"_Senpai_, apa ini waktu yang tepat untuk pengakuan cinta?" tanya Luki dengan wajah polos.

"Luchan, berhenti bercanda!" seru Lily greget.

"_Gomen_, karena wajah _senpai_ begitu serius. Tanpa sadar aku jadi ingin menggoda _senpai_," ucap Luki seraya tertawa kecil.

Lily mendengus kesal menghadapi kelakuan adik kelasnya satu ini. Mau tak mau Lily jadi berpikir kenapa Luki begitu populer di kalangan perempuan.

"_Senpai_, jangan marah. Nanti cantiknya hilang lho," ucap Luki seraya tersenyum.

Oke, Lily tarik kata-katanya kembali. Sepertinya ia tahu kenapa Luki dengan mudahnya bisa menaklukan banyak perempuan. Tapi sekarang bukan waktunya baginya untuk mengagumi adik kelasnya itu. Ada sesuatu yang harus ia sampaikan. Sesuatu yang penting.

"Luchan, sebenarnya aku pernah tidak sengaja melihatmu mengotak-atik laptop Pichan sendirian di ruang OSIS," terang Lily. Diperhatikannya perubahan ekspresi lawan bicaranya itu. Dan itu bukan hal yang sia-sia, karena meski cuma sekilas. Tapi gadis itu menangkap ekspresi terkejut dari cowok berambut pink itu.

"_Senpai_, aku kan sekretaris OSIS. Jadi wajar saja kalau aku mencari data dari laptop Piko-_senpai_," ujar Luki santai.

"Memang, tapi aneh sekali kalau kau melakukannya diam-diam ditambah lagi bagaimana kau bisa tahu _password_ laptop Pichan padahal aku, _kaichou_, dan yang lain tidak pernah diberitahu passwordnya. Kalau begitu kenapa kau bisa tahu?" tanya Lily dengan tatapan menyelidik.

"Kalau aku mengatakan kalau Piko-_senpai_ yang memberitahuku, kau pasti tidak akan percaya," desah Luki.

"Tentu saja, dibanding denganmu. Aku lebih lama mengenal Pichan, Pichan adalah orang yang selalu menjaga privasinya. Tidak mungkin dia dengan begitu saja memberitahu passwordnya padamu," jelas Lily.

"_Senpai_ benar, Piko-_senpai_ memang orang yang selalu menjaga privasinya. Dan orang seperti itu biasanya memiliki banyak rahasia yang disembunyikan dari orang lain," balas Luki.

Lily terdiam mendengarnya, ada sesuatu yang menjanggal di pikirannya. "Luchan, kalau begitu kau dengan sengaja menghack laptop milik Pichan?" tanyanya dengan wajah tidak percaya.

Luki yang mendengarnya langsung tertawa keras. Dia segera mengibas-ngibaskan sebelah tangannya. "Mana berani aku menghack laptop dari seorang _hacker_. Dan kalaupun aku melakukannya, Piko-_senpai_ pasti akan langsung menyadarinya," ujar Luki di sela tawanya.

"Kalau begitu bagaimana kau melakukannya?" tanya Lily semakin dibuat bingung.

Akhirnya Luki menghentikan tawanya lalu ia menatap wajah kakak kelasnya itu. "_Senpai_ yakin ingin menanyakan itu, bukankah ada pertanyaan yang jauh lebih penting dari ini?"

Gadis itu mendesah panjang. Sulit mengakuinya, tapi apa yang dikatakan oleh Luki memang benar. Daripada tentang cada cowok itu mengetahui _password_ wakil ketuanya. Ada sesuatu yang harus ia tanyakan, karena itu ia sampai menyuruh Luki datang kemari.

"Apa kau yang membocorkan soal Pichan ke pihak sekolah?" tanya Lily tajam.

"_Senpai_, apa kau sudah lupa kalau semua anggota OSIS-"

"Memang semua anggota OSIS sudah tahu soal ini, tapi kami tak punya bukti. Berbeda dengan kau yang bisa mengakses laptop milik Pichan. Kau bisa dengan mudah mendapatkan semua bukti itu disana," terang Lily dengan nafas terengah-engah.

Luki tersenyum lembut lalu berkata, "_Senpai_, aku tidak memintamu untuk percaya. Tapi aku tidak ada hubungannya soal masalah diskors itu. Memang benar aku membuka laptop milik Piko-_senpai_, tapi itu karena ada sesuatu yang ingin aku pastikan."

Kedua alis gadis itu mengkerut. "Apa yang ingin kau pastikan?" tanya Lily tidak mengerti.

"_Senpai_, sama halnya dengan Piko-_senpai_. Aku juga memiliki privasi, ada sesuatu yang harus aku rahasiakan," ucap Luki seraya tersenyum.

"Kau tidak akan mengatakannya padaku?" tanya Lily memelas.

Luki menggelengkan kepala, "Meski _senpai_ memohon pun, aku tidak akan mengatakannya. _Gomenasai_."

Lily menghela napas panjang. Begitu ia merasa sudah tenang, rasa sakit di kepalanya baru terasa. "Kalau begitu Luchan, bisakah kau menjawab satu pertanyaan terakhirku?"

"Baiklah, demi kakak kelasku yang manis akan aku kabulkan. Asalkan itu bukan-"

"Tenang saja, aku tidak akan bertanya soal itu lagi," potong Lily cepat.

Luki terdiam seraya menatap ke arah Lily, menanti pertanyaan apa yang akan diucapkan oleh bibir gadis itu.

"Kau tidak memintaku untuk percaya padamu, tapi bolehkah aku tetap mempercayaimu?" tanya Lily hati-hati. Dirinya sudah pernah salah, disaat dirinya berusaha meyakinkan diri untuk mempercayai kata-kata Iroha dan percaya bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja. Keesokan harinya, kepercayaan itu dihancurkan. Padahal Iroha sendiri sudah memperingatinya untuk tidak terlalu naif. Dan Lily tahu itu, meski dia juga tahu bahwa ada sesuatu yang salah. Tapi ia ingin tetap mempercayai temannya. Karena jika tidak, ia tidak yakin bisa mempercayai siapapun lagi.

"Itu kan hak _senpai_, aku tidak bisa melarangmu juga," sahut Luki sekenanya.

Bukan itu jawaban yang diharapkan oleh Lily. Dia berharap agar cowok itu lebih yakin agar gadis itu mempercayainya.

"Sepertinya pembicaraan kita sudah selesai, kalau begitu aku pamit pulang," ucap Luki tiba-tiba. Cowok itu segera bangkit dari tempat duduknya lalu mulai berjalan ke arah pintu. Tapi di tengah jalan, cowok itu berhenti. Lily yang melihatnya hanya bisa memasang wajah bingung. "Oh ya _senpai_, cepat sembuh ya. OSIS seperti kuburan tanpa _senpai_. Dan terima kasih sudah mempercayaiku." Setelah mengatakan itu, Luki bergegas pergi. Lily hanya bisa menatap diam sampai pintu itu benar-benar tertutup.

"Apa semua akan baik-baik saja?" desah Lily panjang.

.

.

.

Luki menutup pintu kamar Lily dirawat. Ia menghela napas panjang lalu menoleh ke arah samping, ke arah seorang gadis berambut _magenta_ yang tengah menatapnya tajam.

"Gakuko, bukannya aku sudah menyuruhmu untuk menunggu di parkiran," ujar Luki sambil geleng-geleng kepala. "Sebegitu tidak maunya kau berpisah dariku."

"Yang pertama aku benci kalau disuruh, tapi aku jauh lebih benci jika harus menunggu," sahut Gakuko sambil berkacak pinggang. "Tapi aku jauh lebih lebih lebiiiiihhh benci jika dipermainkan."

"Gakuko, jangan bilang kau cemburu karena aku menemui Lily-_senpai_?" tebak Luki.

Gakuko menggeram kesal. "Bukan, aku memang tidak sepintar kau. Tapi aku juga tidak bodoh. Dari awal kau memang sengaja menggiringku kemari untuk mendengar pembicaraan kalian kan?" tuduhnya.

Berbanding terbalik dengan Gakuko, wajah Luki masih tenang. "Kenapa kau berpikir begitu?" pancing Luki.

Gakuko mengepalkan tangannya. Dia tahu pacarnya ini sedang mengetesnya. "Kau tidak memberitahuku siapa yang akan kau temui, tentu saja aku jadi penasaran apalagi kau pergi membawa bunga. Kau tahu kalau aku akan mengikutimu kemari dan kau dengan sengaja tidak menutup rapat pintu ini. Itu karena kau ingin aku mendengar semua pembicaraan kalian kan," terang gadis itu kesal.

"Heeee sepertinya saraf otakmu mulai bekerja dengan baik," sahut Luki.

"Kau pikir ini semua salah siapa. Jadi katakan tujuanmu, kau tak mungkin membiarkanku mendengarkan itu semua karena sedang iseng kan," tuntut Gakuko meminta penjelasan.

Luki mengacak-acak rambut _magenta_ milik gadis itu dengan gemas lalu ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga gadis itu. "Gakuko, kau mau bertaruh denganku?" bisiknya.

Sepasang mata Gakuko langsung membulat lebar, ia langsung menjauhkan wajah Luki darinya. "Lagi?!" Entah sudah berapa kali mereka bertaruh, dan hasilnya selalu Gakuko yang kalah. Dan ia benci itu.

"Kau tidak akan lari kan?" tanya Luki polos.

Gakuko langsung men-_death glare_ ke arah Luki. "Kalaupun aku lari, kau tidak akan membiarkannya kan," ujarnya.

Luki langsung tersenyum puas. "Ah pacarku yang manis ini makin pintar saja," ujarnya secara menepuk puncak kepala gadis itu yang langsung ditepis oleh Gakuko.

"Gara-gara lama menunggumu, aku jadi lapar. Kau bisa mengatakan semuanya setelah perutku kenyang," sungut Gakuko.

"_Haik haik_." Setelah itu Luki dan Gakuko berjalan bersama keluar dari rumah sakit sambil bergandengan tangan.

.

.

.

Setelah mengantar Gakuko pulang ke rumahnya, Luki segera menuju ke suatu tempat. Tempat yang ia tuju adalah sebuah kafe kecil yang berada di salah satu gang yang terpelosok. Kafe ini memang tidak seramai kafe-kafe yang berada di pinggir jalan raya, tapi kualitas makanan dan minumannya tidak perlu diragukan lagi. Ditambah lagi suasana kafe yang begitu nyaman dan tenang, cocok sekali dijadikan tempai bersantai setelah hari yang sibuk. Tapi Luki datang kesini bukan karena alasan itu, tapi ia ingin bertemu dengan seseorang. Dan rupanya orang itu sudah datang lebih dulu begitu Luki masuk ke dalam kafe. Luki tersenyum sambil melangkahkan kaki menuju ke meja tempat orang itu duduk.

"Sendirian saja, nona?" Luki segera duduk di hadapan orang itu, masih memasang senyum yang sama.

Orang itu menatap Luki sebentar sebelum menundukkan kepalanya. "Apa maumu?" tanyanya pelan.

Meskipun pelan tapi Luki masih bisa mendengarnya. Tapi cowok itu bukannya langsung menjawab malah mengangkat tangannya. "Lebih baik kita pesan dulu," ucapnya sebelum memanggil pelayan.

Setelah keduanya memesan minuman, sembari menunggu pelayan itu datang membawakan pesanan mereka. Luki akhirnya mulai fokus dengan orang yang ada di hadapannya.

"Lama tidak bertemu, Kagami-_senpai_!" sapa Luki akhirnya.

Gadis berambut _honey blonde_ itu masih menundukkan kepalanya, menolak untuk bertemu dengan wajah Luki.

"Oh ya _senpai_. Apa kau sedang ada masalah dengan Kagamine-_senpai_? Kau tahu tidak di sekolah Kagamine-_senpai_ sampai membuat susah tim basket lho," cerita Luki.

"Aku tahu," ucap Lenka pelan. Mikuo pun juga sudah menceritakan segalanya padanya. Bahkan sahabatnya itu sampai harus bertengkar dengan pacarnya karena dirinya. Ia tahu ia sudah egois karena ia meminta Mikuo untuk menyembunyikannya selama masa skorsnya. Keluarganya tidak tahu soal masalahnya di sekolah dan gadis itu memang tidak berniat memberitahu mereka. Ia tidak mau membuat keluarganya khawatir apalagi begitu mengingat orang tuanya tidak terlalu senang melihat putrinya bersekolah di VHS. Kalau saja bukan karena beasiswa, pastinya Lenka tidak akan pernah masuk ke sekolah itu. Dan sekarang beasiswa itu kemungkinan akan dicabut. Lenka menghela napas panjang begitu memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi nantinya.

Luki yang melihat kakak kelasnya itu hanya menghela napas langsung bertanya, "_Senpai _tidak berniat menceritakan apapun pada Kagamine-_senpai_? Siapa tahu pangeranmu itu bisa menolongmu saat ini."

Akhirnya Lenka mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap lurus ke arah cowok berambut pink itu. "Aku bisa menanganinya sendiri," ucap Lenka keras kepala.

Sekarang gantian Luki yang menghela napas panjang. "Dasar keras kepala, padahal aku yakin Kagamine-_senpai_ pasti dengan senang hati akan menolongmu dan tidak perlu uring-uringan lagi," ujarnya yang setelah itu mengambil minumannya yang baru saja tiba. Tapi baru saja Luki memasukkan ujung sedotan ke dalam mulutnya, cowok itu kembali meletakkan minumannya. "Ah benar juga, itu karena _senpai_ memang tidak bisa menceritakannya bahwa _senpai_ lah yang sudah membuat Piko-_senpai_ diskors dari sekolah."

Wajah gadis itu langsung berubah pias. Luki yang menyadari perubahan ekspresi itu langsung tersenyum puas lalu ia berkata, "Tapi berkat _senpai_, aku bisa mendapatkan informasi yang aku inginkan. Memang tidak salah kalau Kagami-_senpai _mendapatkan rangking satu paralel."

"Kau salah," sahut Lenka lirih. "Sejak awal Utatane-_san_ memang sengaja mengalah padaku dalam ujian. Dia tahu kalau aku benar-benar membutuhkan beasiswa itu."

"Hmm begitu ya, makanya senpai sampai menghack laptop milik Piko-_senpai_. Sepertinya kemampuan Ayahmu menurun padamu, _senpai_!"

Lenka terdiam mendengar pernyataan dari adik kelasnya ini. Memang benar Ayahnya adalah seorang _hacker veteran_ yang terkenal di dunia maya dan banyak orang yang mencari-cari identitas aslinya. Bahkan Ibu dan adiknya tidak tahu soal ini hingga sampai kematian Ayah. Ayahnya meninggal karena bunuh diri, semua orang mengira Ayahnya mengalami depresi hingga sampai mengakhiri hidupnya. Tapi gadis itu tahu rahasia sebenarnya, alasan dibalik kematian Ayahnya. Itu karena Ayahnya ingin melindungi keluarga ini dengan mengubur rahasianya bersama dengan kematiannya. Sejak saat itu hacker yang begitu dicari-cari di dunia maya menghilang tanpa jejak dan orang-orang pun akhirnya berhenti mencarinya. Kejadian itu terjadi saat Lenka berumur 10 tahun, dan sejak saat itu Ibunya lah yang menggantikan tugas Ayah untuk menjadi tulang punggung keluarga. Beruntungnya mereka masih bisa mempertahankan rumah mereka, tapi keadaan ekonomi keluarga mereka tidak berjalan baik. Oleh karena itu saat masuk sekolah menengah pertama, Lenka masuk ke sekolah biasa saja. Berbeda dengan Mikuo yang masuk ke sekolah unggulan yang tentunya biayanya pun tidaklah murah. Sampai akhirnya saat masuk sekolah menengah atas, Lenka memberanikan diri untuk masuk ke VHS bersama dengan Mikuo. Tentunya gadis itu masuk lewat jalur beasiswa dan begitu dirinya dinyatakan lolos pun, Ibunya tidak merasa ikut senang mendengarnya. Tapi Lenka tahu itu karena Ibunya hanya khawatir padanya. Ibunya mengira kalau suaminya meninggal karena depresi dan menyalahkan bahwa hal itu disebabkan oleh orang-orang dari kalangan atas atau lebih tepatnya orangnya yang memiliki kekuasaan. Ibunya takut dirinya akan bernasib sama seperti Ayahnya jika ia masuk ke VHS yang notabennya berisikan oleh murid-murid dari golongan menengah ke atas. Karena jika Lenka sampai terlibat masalah, keluarganya tidak akan bisa membantunya. Oleh sebab itu sebisa mungkin Lenka selalu berhati-hati dalam bergaul dengan murid lainnya. Memang saat awal masuk sekolah, Lenka selalu mendapatkan masalah a.k.a dibully karena statusnya. Beruntungnya ada Mikuo yang selalu datang menolongnya dan sekarang ada Rinto juga yang akan melindunginya.

Lenka pikir kehidupannya di sekolah bisa berjalan dengan damai sampai ia lulus nanti, sampai ia mendapatkan sebuah email dari orang di depannya ini. Megurine Luki. Memang kesan pertama Lenka pada Luki cukup baik saat pertama kali mereka bertemu di salah satu lomba penelitian saat sekolah menengah pertama. Gadis itu mengakui bahwa adik kelasnya itu memang jenius karena bisa mengalahkannya dan terpaksa membuatnya mendapatkan juara kedua meski umurnya satu tahun lebih muda darinya. Sejak saat itu Lenka sering bertemu dengan Luki di berbagai perlombaan dan lagi dan lagi dirinya tidak pernah bisa mengalahkan Luki. Tapi hal itu dijadikan motivasi oleh Lenka untuk belajar lebih keras lagi sampai ia bisa mengalahkan adik kelasnya itu. Tapi di angkatannya sendiripun muncul juga orang jenius lainnya yang bernama Utatane Piko. Tapi berbeda dengan Luki, orang jenius satu ini tidak memiliki ambisi apapun untuk meraih posisi terbaik. Bahkan gadis itu merasa bahwa orang bernama Piko ini terlalu meremehkannya dengan sengaja mengalah padanya saat ujian. Dan Lenka yang selalu berusaha keras untuk mendapatkan apapun, tidak terima dengan sikap Piko yang berbelas kasihan padanya itu. Lenka tidak butuh itu, memang ia sangat membutuhkan beasiswa itu. Tapi percuma saja ia mendapatkan rangking satu hanya karena hasil dari pemberian orang lain. Meski begitu, disisi lain sebenarnya Lenka juga takut. Ia takut jika ia tidak mendapatkan rangking satu dan beasiswanya dicabut, apa yang akan terjadi nantinya. Kemungkinan terburuk dirinya ia akan dikeluarkan dari sekolah karena sudah jelas dirinya tidak akan sanggup membayar biaya sekolah. Oleh sebab itu, gadis itu hanya diam saja dan tidak mengambil tindakan apapun. Pengecut memang, tapi Lenka tidak punya pilihan lain. Sampai suatu hari _website_ sekolah mereka di _hack_, memang dampaknya tidak terlalu parah dan terlihat sekali bahwa pelakunya hanya sekedar iseng saja. Tapi karena rasa penasaran Lenka yang tinggi, ia berusaha melacak keberadaan pelakunya dan menemukan bahwa Piko lah yang melakukannya. Sejak saat itu Lenka selalu mengawasi pergerakan Piko di dunia maya. Dari sanalah, sedikit demi sedikit Lenka menemukan potongan _puzzle_ dari wakil ketua OSIS-nya itu. Masalahnya Lenka masih belum bisa menggabungkannya artinya ia masih tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya menjadi tujuan dari Utatane Piko, membuat rasa penasaran gadis itu semakin tinggi terhadapnya. Oh gadis itu juga jadi tahu bahwa Piko bekerja untuk perusahaan keluarga Rinto. Tapi karena pacarnya itu tidak pernah mengungkitnya, jadi Lenka pikir ini adalah sesuatu yang harus dirahasiakan. Lagipula tidak mungkin juga Lenka mengatakan secara tiba-tiba pada Rinto bahwa ia sudah tahu soal hubungan Piko dengan sang pacar.

"Haloooo _senpaaaaiiiii_~" panggil Luki sambil mengibas-ngibaskan telapak tangannya di depan wajah Lenka. Sontak saja gadis itu langsung tersadar dari lamunannya, yang langsung saja menghadiahi Luki dengan tatapan tajam.

"_Senpai_, minumanmu jadi dingin tuh!" ujar Luki sambil menatap secangkir teh yang masih penuh itu yang baru Lenka sadari sudah tidak mengeluarkan uap panas lagi. Sepertinya gadis itu sudah melamun cukup lama. Bahkan gelas minuman Luki sudah kosong. Kapan cowok itu menghabiskannya.

Luki mendesah panjang begitu melihat Lenka dengan cepat langsung meminum tehnya itu. "Aku tahu kalau _senpai_ hanya suka pada Kagamine-_senpai_, tapi tak perlu menganggapku udara juga kali," dengus cowok pink itu.

Gadis itu meneguk habis minumannya lalu meletakkan kembali cangkir yang sudah kosong itu di mejanya. "Aku sudah melakukan apa yang kau minta, tapi kau malah melaporkanku juga sampai aku diskors dari sekolah," protes Lenka pelan.

"_Gomen senpai_, tapi kalau sejak awal kau menurut mungkin akan berbeda ceritanya. Tapi tenang saja, aku orang yang tahu balas budi kok. _Senpai_ tidak perlu khawatir soal beasiswa, aku pastikan beasiswa senpai tidak bakal dicabut," ujar Luki seraya tersenyum.

Lenka semakin menatap tajam ke arah Luki. "Megurine Luki, sebenarnya siapa kau?"_ Siapa kau sampai bisa-bisanya mengetahui rahasia Ayahku_, lanjut Lenka dalam hati.

"_Senpai _sudah mengenalku kan. Aku adik kelas _senpai_ di sekolah, pacar Gakuko, sekretaris OSIS, hmm terus apa lagi ya," pikir Luki.

"Sudah cukup, aku tiba-tiba merasa pusing mendengar celotehanmu," potong Lenka.

Luki tersenyum tipis. "_Senpai_, kau mungkin tidak bisa mengatakannya pada Kagamine-_senpai_. Tapi menurutku sebaiknya senpai tidak perlu menjauhinya. Aku jadi kasihan melihatnya," ujarnya.

"Benarkah?" tanya Lenka tidak percaya.

"Hmm tidak juga sih," ujar Luki cuek.

"Hmph aku tidak akan mempercayaimu lagi," celutuk Lenka.

"Heee ternyata Kagami-_senpai_ tidak sebaik yang aku kira," ucap Luki sambil geleng-geleng kepala. "Tapi baguslah, itu berarti aku tidak perlu merasa bersalah pada _senpai_," bisiknya pelan.

Tanpa mereka berdua sadari, ada sepasang mata yang sejak tadi mengamati mereka bahkan sebelum mereka berdua datang ke kafe itu.

_**.**_

**.**

**.**

**TBC**


End file.
